Love & War
by moiraDBZ
Summary: Trunks,Goten,Pan y Bra estudian en la academia Doragon Senshi, instituto que conforma secundaria,preparatoria y universidad,con hospedaje inluido. Bra hará lo imposible por conseguir el corazón del nuevo estudiante de universidad y compañero de su hermano,Goten.Por otra parte Pan y Trunks se odian y un día declaran definitivamente la guerra[…]Categorías:Romance/Drama/Amistad/Humor
1. Chapter 1 Un nuevo comienzo

**N/A: (POR FAVOR SI VAS A LEER ESTE FIC, LEÉ TODO ESTO PRIMERO) (summary completo al final de esta introducción)**

**Relación con los personajes originales: **Habrá un drástico cambio en las actitudes de todos, porque bueno es para relacionarlo bien con la historia, aunque voy a tratar de hacerlo lo más parecido a sus personalidades originales. Además en este fic, aunque Trunks y Bra sí son hermanos, Pan y Goten no tienen alguna relación familiar ni nada.

**OTRO AVISO**: En esta historia sí puede ser que aparezcan otros povs, pero la protagonista de toda la historia es **Pan. (Sé que a muchos les gusta el TrunksXPan, y esta esta es una historia de Amor-Odio entre ellos)**

Summary (completo):** Pan y Bra son mejores amigas, ellas estudian en la academia Doragon Senshi. Doragon Senshi es un instituto que conforma secundaria, preparatoria y universidad, y los estudiantes viven allí con habitaciones que les proporcionan. Cada edificio es para una sección diferente. Hay un edificio para secundaria (EDIFICIO 1), otro para preparatoria (EDIFICIO 2) y otro para universidad (EDIFICIO 3). Pan, desde Hodiako, se cambia a la nueva academia, que cambiará su vida. Por otra parte, el popular estudiante de la universidad Camparela, Goten, se cambió a la academia Doragon. Trunks y Bra estudiaron en esa academia desde hace 3 años, desde que Trunks estaba en su anteúltimo año de preparatoria, y Bra estaba en su primer año de secundaria. Ahora Trunks entró a su segundo año de universidad en tecnología y mecánica, y Bra a su primer año de preparatoria. ****Bra hará lo imposible para conseguir el corazón del nuevo estudiante de universidad y compañero de su hermano, Goten. ****Por otra parte Pan y Trunks se odiarán a muerte por cuestiones personales, ellos se molestan todo el tiempo, y un día Pan decide declarar definitivamente la guerra con Trunks. ¿Qué sucesos les tendrá preparado la academia Doragon Senshi?**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Love &amp; War<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo. Se cruzan las vidas de cuatro estudiantes.<strong>_

Otro día que pasaba, y mis vacaciones se acababan mañana. Mañana será un día diferente, comenzaré el primer año de preparatoria en una academia especial. Mis papás dijeron que no sería una experiencia tan mala, que tendría la oportunidad de hacerme nuevos amigos, integrarme a la sociedad y blablablá… Todo porque me tuvieron que transferir. Mis padres estarán en un viaje de negocios durante 4 años, y yo, para no quedarme sola, me enviaron a la academia Doragon Senshi, en donde, además, te ofrecen hospedaje. Los tres nos vamos al aeropuerto mañana a la mañana, ellos toman el destino a Tokio, para comenzar una nueva Corporación y estudios avanzados para asociarse con otra empresa aliada. Y yo, me voy a la ciudad de Nagoya, al campo abierto de Doragon Senshi.

Extrañaré a mis amigos, a todos mis compañeros, en especial a mi mejor amigo Uub. Con él somos amigos desde primaria, y siempre me ayudó en todo lo que necesitaba. Hoy pasé todo el día con él, y dijo que me va a acompañar al aeropuerto para despedirse.

No sé qué nuevas experiencias me esperen en una vida tan nueva y distinta a la que llevo hoy, una nueva vida que empezaré mañana, pero esperemos que algo bueno salga de todo esto. Al menos espero vivir aventuras, la vida tranquila nunca fue algo que me emocionara, algo que me haga destacar es lo que quiero lograr.

…

POV GENERAL

-¡Pan! ¡Ya levántate, o llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto!- Gritaba Videl mientras le hacía el desayuno a su esposo a las horas de la madrugada todavía, ya que, su avión partía a las 5:30 a.m. Gohan, por su parte se encontraba leyendo el periódico y tomando una taza de café. Aún seguía con mucho sueño, después de todo, eran las 4 de la madrugada.

"Aaayyy, no quiero, no quiero levantarme…"Pensaba Pan cuando se tapaba con las frazadas de su cama, pero pronto sonó la alarma que su mamá le había puesto para despertarla.

*RIING,RIIING,RIIIIIING,RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!*

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-Se sobresaltó Pan, pero se seguía tapando y esta vez trataba de evadir el sonido con su almohada puesta en sus oídos. Pero el ruido seguía tumbándole y tumbándole. -¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… NO LO AGUANTO MÁS!-Gritó desesperada agarrando el reloj y aventándolo al piso.

-¡HIJA…-Iba a gritar su madre, pero vio a la sombra de su hija que bajaba las escaleras.- Oh ahí estás. Te levantaste más temprano de lo que creía. ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Rompiste otra vez el reloj? Vamos, siéntate. Tu omelette ya está en la mesa.

Pan, con una cara fatigada se sentó pesadamente en su silla y primero tomó el jugo de naranja. Gohan se distrajo de su lectura y miró a Pan.

-¿Estás emocionada por el viaje a la nueva academia de Nagoya?-Le preguntó Gohan a su hija, a lo que ella respondió: "Mm."- Vamos hija anímate, será una experiencia muy divertida te lo aseguro.

"…No creo." Pensó ella, dándole un mordisco a su omelette.

Pronto, en media hora todos ya se habían preparado y estaban en marcha al aeropuerto. A las cinco llegaron exactamente, donde los esperaba un triste Uub, por la ida de su amiga.

-¡Uub!-Gritó Pan cuando lo vio sentado en el aeropuerto.

-Hola.-Respondió sonriente mientras correspondía el fuerte abrazo de la pelinegra.

-Muy bien, quédense aquí mientras vamos a hacer los trámites del pasaporte.-Dijo Videl alejándose con Gohan.

Pan y Uub conversaron durante un buen tiempo, recordando viejos tiempos, y a la vez lamentándose. A pesar de eso, Pan prometió que lo llamaría siempre que pudiera. Después de eso se miraron y se dieron otro sincero abrazo de despedida y un poco de lágrimas por parte de Pan.

-"Pasajeros con destino a Tokio, vuelo 321, favor de abordar."-Dijo la operadora del aeropuerto por los altavoces, en seguida hizo otro aviso.- "Pasajeros con destino a Nagoya, vuelo 59, favor de abordar."

Ante este último aviso los dos se separaron y Pan fue llamada por su mamá para que recibiera su boleto de avión. Pan se despidió de sus padres y a las 5:45 el avión había despegado.

* * *

><p>POV GENERAL<p>

~Ciudad de Nagoya, academia Doragon Senshi.~

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué me quedaré sola?!- Gritó Bra, la ya estudiante de 1er año de preparatoria. Ella ya había vuelto de sus vacaciones un poco antes de que comenzaran las clases en la academia. Y cuando llega se encuentra con la noticia de que este año su habitación no tendrá compañera.

-Lo siento, pero por ahora, al menos hasta que reacomodemos a los estudiantes nuevos, estarás sola en la habitación 307.- Le decía el director a su alumna.

-Pe-pero, director es un nuevo edificio. El edificio de preparatoria, y no lo conozco bien, necesito una compañera de habitación, ¿y si me pierdo? Estaría sola…- En realidad esa no era la razón por la que quería una compañera, ella muchas veces había ido a ese edificio cuando su hermano estudiaba en esa parte, y lo conocía muy bien. Pero Bra se había sentido algo solitaria desde que sus amigas de habitación del año pasado dijeron que no estarían con ella el año que venía, una porque se cambiaría de escuela, y otra porque había repetido el curso.-Director, por favor, no me deje sola y sin compañera.

-Aaash, está bien Brief, haré lo que pueda.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo emocionada, por la probablemente nueva compañera de habitación que tendría.

Cuando salió de la oficina del director, fue a dar un paseo por el gran lugar que era la academia Doragon Senshi, total, sus clases comenzarían mañana, y aún era tiempo para disfrutar de un tiempo tranquilo.

* * *

><p>POV GOTEN<p>

Fue un gran problema cambiarme de universidad, tuve que hacer varios cursos de equivalencia pero por suerte ya me pude transferir. Espero que todo mi esfuerzo haya valido la pena. Me dijeron que la universidad de esta academia es bastante buena y te dan varios cursos extracurriculares. Por lo que se ve hasta ahora es un lugar abierto y tiene una vista bellísima. Tengo que instalarme pronto en mi habitación. Tengo que ver dónde está el edificio de la universidad.

-Oiga disculpe, ¿sabe cuál de estos edificios es la universidad?-Le pregunté al conserje, él era la única persona que veía en todo este campo abierto, será porque las clases comienzan mañana recién.

-Si claro, es aquel que está ahí, al lado de la cancha de tenis.- Me dijo apuntando a la derecha. Guau, tenían cancha de tenis, este lugar sí que lo tenía todo.

* * *

><p>POV GENERAL<p>

-En dónde se habrá metido Bra.- Decía un peli lila buscando a su hermana por todo el lugar. Se rascó la cabeza en forma de confusión. "Bueno, en el único lugar en el que no he buscado es en la universidad." Pensó, dirigiéndose de la cafetería al edificio de la universidad.

Caminaba por al lado del límite de la academia, por la rejas de la misma, y se fijó que un lujoso auto estaba estacionando. "Qué raro, nadie viene hasta mañana, cuando comienzan las clases…" Pensaba mientras trataba de ver de quién se trataba que venía un día antes. Normalmente él y Bra eran los únicos que siempre llegaban antes que todos. Pero no logró ver nada, con los vidrios polarizados.

-Mm, ni modo.- Dijo con las manos en su nuca y caminando a paso lento al edificio 3.

* * *

><p>POV PAN<p>

-Señorita Son, recuerde que sus padres querían que los llamara cuando llegara a la academia.- Me dijo el chofer, cuando bajamos del auto y me abrió la puerta. Por fin habíamos llegado a la susodicha academia. "La Gran Academia Doragon Senshi" blablá, puras boberías. Aquí debe ser de lo más aburrido, con todas personas inteligentes e interesadas en sus estudios me sentiré sapo de otro pozo en este lugar.

-Sí, no lo olvido.-Contesté. Sebastian, mi chofer, sacó mis valijas y me las puso al lado.

-Muy bien, es todo. Recuerde que sus horarios están programados, su edificio es el número 2, ahí tiene todo lo necesario para poder llegar a sus destinos.- Me decía entregándome un folleto con un mapa de toda la academia en él.- No se olvide que ahora, en unos cuantos minutos tiene que hablar con el director de la preparatoria, acuérdese señorita Son, el director…

-Director Kotoro. Ya sé Sebástian.- Le sonreí, él, además de ser mi chofer es mi amigo, y siempre me acompañó en todos los viajes. Me puse triste, no lo vería en un buen tiempo, mi sonrisa desapareció y cambió a un semblante de tristeza.

-Oh, no te pongas mal, querida Panny, ya verás que nos volveremos a ver más temprano de lo esperado.- Me dijo levantándome la cara, me sonrió. Tardamos mucho tiempo en despedirnos, pero finalmente lo hicimos.

Entré a la academia, miré el folleto, se veía que primero tenía que pasar por el edificio 3 y después llegaría al edificio 2. Con un gran peso encima debido a todo mi equipaje, iba caminando mirando el folleto para no perderme.

POV GENERAL

Los cuatro estudiantes, dos nuevos, y dos ya residentes en la academia, tenían el mismo destino. Trunks miraba a sus lados buscando a su hermana. Bra miraba al cielo más distraída que nunca. Goten miraba las paredes buscando un cartel que diga "Edificio 3: Universidad Doragon Senshi". Y la señorita Son Pan miraba el papel con un dibujo del mapa de la academia, siguiendo exactamente los mismos pasos que indicaba el folleto, pero sin mirar al frente para variar.

Cuatro cuerpos chocaron en un mismo punto. Los cuatro cayeron al suelo, sólo que de frente Goten había chocado con Bra y Trunks contra Pan.

-Aaaayy, mi cabeza.-Dijo Bra frotándose donde se había golpeado.

-Lo lamento ¿te lastimaste mucho?- Preguntó el nuevo estudiante de universidad tirado en el suelo. Bra miró al frente y quedó paralizada, esos ojos, esa mirada, esa voz… Ella nunca se había sentido nerviosa con ningún chico, pero ahora… apenas podía articular palabra.

-S-sí, yo… yo ¡estoy bien!- Dijo nerviosa cuando Goten la ayudó a levantarse.

Pero por otra parte las cosas no iban tan amables en cuanto a los otros dos que chocaron de frente.

-Aaaayy, me dolió. ¡¿Qué estas ciego?! ¿No me viste que iba caminando en frente tuyo imbécil?- Dijo la ahora no muy educada señorita Pan.

-¡¿Qué?! Si tú eras la que no prestaba atención a su camino tonta.- Respondió enojado el peli lila, y con el ceño fruncido igual que ella.

-Mira, por tu culpa se me cayeron todos mis bolsos.

-No fue mi culpa, en todo caso fue tu culpa por no usar la cabeza, como la gente normal, para pensar, y no para chocar a la gente.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Eres un estúpido, pídeme disculpas.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Todo lo que dije es verdad.

-¡Retráctate!

-¡NO!

-Mi nombre es Goten, y estoy buscando la universidad, creo que mi habitación era… ah, la 421. ¿Sabes dónde es?- Preguntó Goten a Bra, quien ya se había presentado ante él, claro lo que podía si es que podía hablarle, se había puesto muy nerviosa sólo con su mirada posada en ella. Trunks después de gritarle un rotundo "NO" a la pelinegra, escuchó lo que dijo este nuevo estudiante.

-Es mi habitación.- Le habló el pelilila contento y apuntándose a sí mismo. Pan, al escucharlo, puso su mano en el hombro de Goten, cerró los ojos apenada.

-Uy pobre de ti.-Le dijo Pan al Goten burlándose de Trunks.

-¡Cállate, no estoy hablando contigo!- Le gritó Trunks con el ceño fruncido. – Por cierto la niñas como tú no deberían estar por aquí, la universidad es un sitio para grandes, shushu vete niña de secundaria.-dijo moviendo su mano, como barriendo el aire.

Pan lo miró con una cara amenazadora y muy enojada.

- Tonto, estoy en preparatoria.

-Oh, lo siento, es que por tu baja estatura creí que estabas en jardín de niños.- Decía Trunks riéndose de ella. Pan no dejaba de mirarlo con furia.

-¿Estás en preparatoria?- Le preguntó Bra, emocionada a la pelinegra. Tal vez, no estaría sola este año.- Y dime, ¿ya sabes en qué habitación vas a estar?

-Eeem… no, ahora tenía que hablarlo con el director… eeeh… el director…

-¿Kotoro?-Preguntó Bra.

-Ah sí, ese.

-¡Perfecto! Puede ser que te toque conmigo… me llamo Bra, un gusto conocerte.- Le dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Pan, Son Pan.- Le respondió con la misma sonrisa.

-Yo te llevaré con el director.- Le dijo Bra agarrando de la mano a Pan y ayudándola con sus maletas. Se fueron más o menos corriendo, por la emoción que llevaba la peliazul.

Luego Trunks se presentó con Goten y lo guió hasta la habitación que pronto ambos compartirían...

* * *

><p>-¡Director!- Gritó Bra al entrar a la oficina.<p>

-Brief, ¿no te he dicho que no entres si no te doy el permiso?

-No, bueno sí, pero no importa ¡director, por favor, deje que ella sea mi nueva compañera!- Decía Bra acelerada y agarrando a Pan del brazo para que la viera el director.

-¿Hum? ¿Y esta señorita quién es?- Dijo el director Kotoro acomodándose los anteojos.

-¡Suéltame!- Le gritó Pan a Bra y zafándose de su agarre, luego miró al director, se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Usted… es el director Kotoro no?

-Así es.- Respondió también asintiendo la cabeza.

-Yo soy Son Pan, y soy una estudiante nueva, hoy tenía una reunión con usted para hablar sobre mi alojamiento aquí.- Dijo pretendiendo dar una buena primer impresión la señorita Pan.

-Mmm, Son Pan… veamoss, ese apellido comienza con S…- Decía el director mientras buscaba una carpeta en su escritorio.- Ah, aquí lo encontré. A ver… sí, aquí está. La señorita Son, sí, aún no te hemos asignado una habitación nueva, sólo llegamos hasta los nuevos estudiantes con el apellido hasta la P.

-¡Aaay, ¿entonces se puede quedar conmigo?!- Gritó Bra emocionada.

-Aaashh, está bien Brief, debido a las circunstancias…-la peliazul hacía cada vez más grande su sonrisa.- …supongo que podrá ser tu nueva compañera de habitación.

-¡SIIIIIIIII! ¡Genial!- Dijo abrazando a Pan desesperadamente, mientras el director se tapaba los oídos por los molestos gritos de Bra, y la sacó de su oficina.

-Oye, jaja, tranquilízate.- Dijo Pan apartándose un poco del abrazo de Bra.

-Jeje, lo siento, y dime, ¿Ya conoces todo el campus?

-¿El campus? No, bueno, yo vine directamente con el director, la verdad es que no conozco nada.

-Uy, si al menos no le das una vuelta a toda la academia te aseguro que te vas a perder, es un lugar gigante, casi una ciudad, aunque claro, sólo los estudiantes vivimos aquí.

-Sí, tal vez debería…

-Yo te lo puedo enseñar, ven vamos, por aquí alquilan bicicletas, podemos andar en bici y te voy mostrando todo.

-¡Gracias!

* * *

><p>-Puedes dejar tus cosas por ahí.-decía Trunks entrando en su habitación.<p>

- Sí claro. Oye… y dime -le decía Goten, mientras acomodaba sus cosas.- ¿Tú hace cuánto estás aquí?

-Bueno…-miraba al suelo.- Mi hermana y yo estamos aquí desde hace unos tres años, este es el cuarto.

-Aaaaah, ¿sí? ¿Y quién es tu hermana?

-Es esa misma niña con la que te cruzaste en el camino.

-Aaaah, bueno, es una chica, no tan niña. Me dijo que se llama Bra Briefs, y tú nombre entonces es…-le decía indicándole que le diga su nombre.

-Aaaaah sí lo siento.-decía riéndose.- Mi nombre es Trunks, ¿y el tuyo?

-Goten.

-Genial… oh mira la hora.-miró su reloj de pared.- ¿Sabes? Tengo mucha hambre, ¿qué te parece si te invito al lugar de comidas por aquí cerca?-decía apuntándole la salida de la habitación.

-Sí gracias.-decía sonriente.

Ambos salieron del edificio en el que se encontraban, y salieron caminando, casi corriendo, ya que los dos tenían un gran apetito.

Al llegar al lugar, el peli lila se dio cuenta que estaba su hermana con esa chica de pelo negro, y ambas estaban sentadas tomando un helado. Cuando ellas se percataron de los que entraron al lugar, debido a la cerrada de puerta que hizo ruido… Pan miró quién entró y cuando vio a ese arrogante y maleducado muchacho que le había gritado hace un momento, le frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta para no verlo más. Pero por otro lado, a Bra le había parecido muy agradable ese chico llamado "Goten"…

-¡Oigan! ¡Muchachos! ¡Vengan aquí, con nosotras!-decía la peliazul alzando su mano para que se sentaran con ellas.

-¿QUÉ? ¡No Bra!-gritó la pelinegra negándole con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-Es que ese chico que está ahí no me gusta para nada.-dijo indicándole disimuladamente con su dedo.

-¿Hablas de mi hermano Trunks?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿T-Tu her-mano…?

Pan miró ahora a ese chico de cabellos lilas, después a Bra, después a él. "Bueno… sí se parecen…" Pensó.

-¿Vamos?-le preguntó Goten a Trunks cuando escucharon a las chicas.

Pero Trunks lo miró dudando un poco, ya que con esa chica ya habían empezado con el pie izquierdo. Y pesadamente hizo un suspiro.

-De acuerdo.-dijo sin ganas.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Otra cosa que no puse al principio, es que el ámbito de este fic (una academia) está inspirado en la serie que hace unos años daba en nickelodeon, llamado Zoey 101. Si quieren saber más acerca de cómo es una academia más a fondo, vean al menos el primer capítulo y van a saber de qué se trata.<strong>

**Por favor! Denle una oportunidad a mi historia! Y díganme si les gustó o les gusta la idea ;) Pasarán cosas, muuuuchas cosas interesantes, porfaa no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo:**

"_Apenas y ya empiezan las disputas."_

**(Ya me estoy emocionando :O** )


	2. Chapter 2 Apenas

**N/A: Hoooola, bueno de principio quiero dar gracias los primeros reviews que recibí, sé que no fueron muchos pero fueron los suficientes para incitarme a terminar este capi, bueno espero que les guste a todos los lectores ;D**

**Daap****: Hola! Graciaaas, hace tiempo que no recibía de tus reviews (si claro jaja, porque no hacía fics), pero me agrada leerte de nuevo :D Ojalà te guste hasta el final, besos ;)**

**Dara****: Que geniaaaal que te encante, gracias por el cumplido, y si tenì que aclarar las cosas sino muchas cosas quedaban como… ¿Qué cosha pasa? Jaja, bueno algo en común! A mí también me encantar las relaciones amor-odio, y este es mi primer fic relacionado con eso :D Espero que te guste el resto del desarrollo de la historia, saludosss :D**

**HannyHanny****: Gracias a esa ansiedad que sentiis me pongo más feliz jaja, ay me encanta que me digan que tengo creatividad, nose si sea del todo cierto pero muchas graciaaas igual ;) En serio? Leíste ¿cómo me enamoré? GENIAL! Y es la primera vez que me dicen que la han leído más de una vez! Guau! En realidad, en serio, me hiciste formar una gran sonrisa jaja, bueno gracias por tu review, saludos :D**

**AVISO: Los nuevos personajes en este capitulo aparecen en la portada, "Poperu", supongo muchos ya lo conceràn, que es el chico en el primer capitulo de Dragon Ball GT, que sale en una cita con Pan, el si aparece en la portada, es el que tiene anteojos y una remera celeste. "Mooki" , se pronuncia Muki, es el muchacho de traje de combate azul y cinta blanca en la cabeza, con pelo castaño. "Chiara" , aparece en la esquina izquierda arriba en al portada, la que tiene anteojos violeta, y cabello rubio. Bueno eso es todo, asi que... disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2 Apenas y ya comienzan las disputas.<strong>_

* * *

><p>POV PAN<p>

Después de los primeros días de clases ha sido un alboroto total, en estos días pasaron los exámenes de ingreso, y por suerte los pasé con facilidad, pero algo que me ha estado inquietando más que mis estudios y los exámenes. El chico que desgraciadamente se convirtió parte de mi grupo de amigos, Trunks Brief. Y desde un principio le fui sincera a Bra, apenas se había sentado en la cafetería con nosotras, hace una semana.

FLASHBACK

_Los dos, el que hace poco me había enterado que se llamaba Trunks, y que era hermano de Bra, y su amigo de cabello negro como el mío, se habían sentado. Para mi mala suerte ese tonto de pelo lila se sentó en frente mío, ya que por alguna extraña razón Bra quería estar frente a ese chico llamado Goten._

_-Y dime Goten, ¿tú de que instituto vienes?-le pregunto Bra una vez que ellos ya habían pedido algo de comer._

_-Vengo de la Universidad Camparela, a unos 50 kilómetros de aquí.-dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida._

_-¡¿Camparela?!-grito ella levantándose un poco de la mesa.- Pero esa universidad es muy costosa…_

_-Sí, me pregunto por qué te habrás cambiado aquí.-dije yo ya que me quería meter a la conversación, es que ese Brief me había estado mirando de mala gana, y quise cambiar esa situación._

_-Bueno, es que me dijeron que esta academia tiene un gran campo de actividades extracurriculares, y quería probar algo nuevo.-dijo sonriendo._

_-Si, además Camparela, a pesar de ser un lugar tan prestigioso, ha tenido muchos problemas financieros, todos lo saben.-se metió Trunks mientras desinteresado giraba en círculos la pajilla de su bebida._

_-Exacto.-confirmó Goten._

_-Yo no lo sabía.-dije._

_-Lógico.-me respondió el tarado.- ¿Tú que vas a saber? Se ve que tienes muy poco conocimiento y no tienes cuidado. Mírate, estas a un día de comenzar las clases y no conoces nada de aquí._

_Fruncí levemente el ceño ante su comentario._

_-¿Y tú que te metes en lo que no te importa? Es mi problema si mi pierdo o algo.-contesto con sinceridad._

_-Es verdad, no me importa. Pero solo quería aclarar un punto, que no importa cuántas veces recorras el campus, seguro terminarás en la guardería esperando a que alguien venga por ti, porque te perdiste. Jajajaj._

_Se reía burlonamente mientras yo juntaba los dientes y cada vez me enfurecía más. No paraba de reírse y a mí ya se me estaba haciendo la vena en la frente. Sin siquiera bajar un poco la voz, y nada disimuladamente le dije a Bra:_

_-BRA. Tu hermano es un imbécil y me cae mal.-le dije sin quitar mi mirada de enojo hacia Trunks, ella solamente nos miraba sorprendida, al igual que Goten._

_-¡¿Ah sí…?! Pues tú eres la persona que me más rápido me ha caído mal.-dijo Trunks defendiéndose._

_Yo estaba con mi helado en mi mano derecha, hasta ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho ya que era de mis sabores favoritos, chocolate y vainilla, pero estaba tan furiosa que casi quiebro la galleta del helado que me había comprado hace un momento. Pero antes me tranquilizo, y lentamente coloco el frio sabor en el "perfecto" cabello color lila de él._

_-Sí, pero a pesar de todo lo que digas soy más lista que tú. –le dije sonriendo mientras la gotas de chocolate le caían por la frente, y me miraba como nunca una persona me había mirado antes, con deseos de venganza y lleno de irritación, no pude evitar carcajearme hasta no poder más, no sé por qué, pero su mirada amenazadora me provoco diversión más que miedo._

FIN FLASHBACK

Y a pesar de esa minipelea que tuvimos y otras dos más que tuvimos en la semana, los dos conformamos parte del mismo grupo de amigos. Bra, como es su hermana, siempre han pasado sus recreos y tiempo libre en que no tienen clases, juntos. Ahora, ya que yo soy amiga de Bra, y Goten de Trunks, nosotros cuatro pasamos el tiempo juntos.

También me hice nuevos compañeros y otras amigas en el salón. Aunque hubo algunos que de verdad llamaron mi atención, y a veces yo llamaba la atención de ellos. Como por ejemplo, uno de ellos que no se despegó de mí desde que me conoció, es algo infantil, aunque divertido, es un poco más bajo que yo, y su color de pelo es marrón, sí, estoy hablando de Mooki, aunque de alguna manera se intimida cuando estamos con Trunks y se aleja de mí. Otra chica, llamada Chiara, me habló el primer día de clases, tiene una onda genial, es de pelo corto por los hombros, rubia, y siempre lleva lentes morados, ese día vino y me dijo que mi pañuelo en la cabeza me quedaba muy bien, y le gustaba mi estilo. Realmente me parecieron amigables y muy agradables.

Aunque Trunks y Bra me dijeron que muy pocos venían para los primeros días de clases, ya que eran más para orientar a los nuevos estudiantes, me aclararon que recién después de unas tres semanas comenzarían las verdaderas clases.

Y justamente ahora estamos saliendo de clases de matemática.

-¿Y tú que estas estudiando Trunks? Ya llevo una semana aquí, y todavía no sé ni para que estudias.-le dije una vez que los cuatro nos sentamos en un banco frente a una fuente.

-Estudio tecnología avanzada y mecánica, ya que mi familia tiene una de las corporaciones más grandes del mundo quieren que yo sea el heredero y para eso tengo que estar aquí.

-Aaah, oigan ¿a dónde van?- pregunté cuando vi que Bra y Goten se estaban levantando.

-Vamos a ir a comprar unos chicles, ¿quieren alguno?

-Yo si quiero.

-Yo no, la verdad es que me siento mal y no quiero nada. Esta mañana desayuné demasiado.- respondí tocándome el estòmago.

-¿Otra vez te tragaste toda la heladera completa?- preguntó Trunks haciendo que me sonrojara. Me estaba llamando gorda, y no lo toleraría.

* * *

><p>POV BRA<p>

Desde que lo conocí no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa cuando está él. Es algo extraño, nunca me había pasado algo parecido. Siempre los muchachos me persiguen y están detrás de mí pidiéndome alguna cita o que al menos les dé una oportunidad. Me siento mal al rechazarlos, pero la verdad es que en toda mi vida de secundaria, y la poca que hasta ahora llevo en preparatoria, solamente salí con tres chicos que eran "de mi tipo", cuando al final me di cuenta que ninguno en realidad valía la pena. No lo sé, ahora cada vez que hablo con chicos me siento libre de hablar de cualquier manera que se me plazca, de todas maneras les sigo gustando, yo podría insultarlos y tratarlos mal si quisiera, y ellos seguirían atrás de mí. Pero hay algo de Goten que es diferente, no sé si le gusto, lo más probable es que no, pero me cuesta hablar con él. No me siento libre, sino encerrada en que no tenga que equivocarme en ninguna oración, o podría ser que yo dejara de agradarle.

Ahora que estoy caminando con él, no puedo decirle ni una palabra, y justamente escucho que me empieza a conversar.

-Bra, escuché que al igual que Trunks tú también tienes buenas notas en los exámenes.-me dijo feliz.

-Eeeh… eeeh, sí, pero no soy tan buena como él, es por eso que mi mamá no quiere que yo dirija Corporación Capsula más adelante, piensa que no tengo la suficiente capacidad.-dije desanimándome a mí misma.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?

-No, pero ya sé que eso es lo que piensa.

-Vaaamos…-dijo dándome un suave codazo en el brazo.- Seguramente no ha podido pasar tiempo contigo, para mí lo eligió a Trunks solamente porque es el mayor, pero no me parece que tengas bajo intelecto Bra, a decir verdad yo creo que sí sería posible que seas la heredera de tu familia. Pero ¿no es mejor que hagas algo por tu cuenta? Yo creo que así tendrías más éxito.

Yo lo miraba sorprendida, ahora sonriente, de verdad me había dado las esperanzas y me hizo sentir aliviada.

-Aunque…-continuó contento, y puso su mano en mi cabeza.- Los dos sabemos que falta mucho para eso, así que no te preocupes.

-Sí. ¿Qué necesitan?-nos atendió justamente el vendedor cuando llegamos al principio de la fila.

-Que-queremos tres chicles por favor.-dije algo nerviosa, es que ese contacto que me había hecho en la cabeza con su mano se sintió muy reconfortante y cálido, que no pude contenerme por un momento.

-¿De qué sabor?

-Dos de fruta, y… ¿uno de menta?-le pregunté a Goten y él me asintió con la cabeza.-Dos de fruta y uno de menta.

Cuando nos entregó los chicles fuimos de vuelta a la fuente en la que estaban Trunks y Pan, pero arruinándome un momento tranquilo aparece… "uno de los chicos."-.-

-Bra, mi dulce bombón, por fin te encuentro.-dijo él, es un año mayor que yo, uno de los más creídos y antipáticos del colegio, cuando con su brazo me alejó de Goten y me atrajo hacia él.- Tú, yo, una cita esta noche. Te invito al nuevo restaurante chino que esta por aquí cerca, debe ser tu día de suerte que yo sea el primero en ofrecerte una cita.

-POPERU.-dije temblando del enojo y con una vena en la frente.- ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!-le agarré el brazo y lo saqué de mi cintura.- ¡¿Es que cuándo vas a entender que no quiero salir contigo?! Creí que te lo había dejado bastante claro el año pasado que eres el último con quien querría salir.

-Vamos preciosa, tú sabes que no puedes resistirte, es muy evidente que te mueres por pasar un buen rato conmigo.-decía otra vez agarrándome, pero esta vez de la muñeca y más fuerte.

-¡Te dije que me soltaras!-trataba de zafarme de él, pero no podía.- ¡POPERU! ¡NO QUIERO!

-Jaja, yo sé que si quieres.

-¡NO! ¡BASTA! ¡AYUDAME GOTEN!-salió de mi boca de la nada, yo siempre me defiendo sola o pido ayuda a mi hermano, pero no entendí porque esta vez dije Goten.

Pronto sentí que me soltó rápidamente, pero porque Goten me había tomado en sus brazos, yo seguí con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrí, me sonrojé, porque estaba abrazada a él, lo mire hacia arriba, ya que evidentemente era más alto que yo. Él no me miraba sino que lo miraba a Poperu.

-Entiéndelo, no te quiere muchacho.-le dijo Goten serio.

Vi que Poperu, sólo hizo una mueca, miró a Goten enojado, se dio la vuelta y se fue sin nada que decir. Al instante Goten me soltó.

-Gra-gracias.-le dije aun mirándolo asombrada.

-Vaya, que tipo más insistente.-dijo Goten normal, no dijo nada más y seguimos caminando.

Pero cuando llegamos a la fuente ya no vimos a nadie sentado en los asientos en lo que estaban Trunks y Pan.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?-pregunto, y de repente veo a alguien que está saliendo de la fuente.-¡Pan!

-Aaay, mi ropa.-decía quejándose mientras estrujaba sus guantes para sacarles el agua.

-Pero ¿qué pasó?-pregunto Goten desconcertado.

-Nada… solamente es que tu hermano Bra…-decía mirándome.-… se enoja por cualquier cosa.

Yo la miraba sin entender o que había pasado.

-Yo…-continuó ella.- solamente le dije que era el tonto más tonto de todos los tontos, que si juntaran a todos los más inútiles del mundo no serían ni la mitad de lo imbécil que es él. Y de la nada me salpicó un poco de agua y me insultó, no sé qué le pasa. Luego yo agarré un balde que estaba cerca de esa canilla.-decía mientras apuntaba una canilla del edificio.- Junté un poco de agua y se la arrojé, no era tanta, pero se enfureció ¡y me empujó a la fuente! Sí que está loco, no hay remedio, jamás se lo perdonaré.

-Ah-aaay…-decía yo con una gota de sudor, al igual que Goten.-Pero… ¿por qué lo llamaste imbécil? Digo… sé que a veces se comporta como un bobo, pero…

-Es que lo que pasa es que… me estaba irritando ya desde que dijo que me había tragado la heladera completa y…

* * *

><p>POV GENERAL<p>

Una chica justamente iba saliendo del edificio 3 y se sorprendió al ver a un chico de pelo color negro y parado.

-Ese es… se parece a…-decía sola, agarró bien su bolso, y corrió hasta el muchacho.- ¡Eh, disculpa, ¿tú eres…Goten?! ¿D-De Camparela?

-¿Eh? Sí, ¿Y qué hay con eso?-dijo dándose la vuelta, a la vez que la chica llamó la atención de Bra, y de la empapada Pan también.

-No puede ser… de ti hemos hablado con las chicas todo el tiempo. Pero… ¡nunca creí que te cambiarias a nuestro instituto!

-Bueno, pero no tendrían que saberlo todos ¿no es así?-contestó el pelinegro desinteresado.

-¿¡Cómo que no?! ¡Ahora mismo les avisaré! Es increíble…-decía la chica mientras comenzó a enviar mensajes por su celular. Emocionada y a ratitos miraba a Goten. "Cielos… sí que es lindo." pensó ella.

"Entonces…" pensaba Bra. "¿Por qué nunca escuché de él…? Y lo acabo de conocer hace poco…"

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos.-dijo Goten tomando camino, cuando Bra y Pan lo comenzaron a seguir, y Pan se seguía quejando de su ropa mojada.

Pero mientras la ojiazul caminaba, dio vuelta su cabeza un poco, y se dio cuenta que esa chica de antes las miraba con enfado, en especial a ella…

-Bra, necesito que me ayudes, vamos a buscar unas toallas, por favor sino voy a pegar un… a…aa… ¡a-CHÌS!-decía Pan, mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo.-resfriado…-terminó de decir como si tuviera la nariz tapada.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero rápido, dentro de poco comienza la siguiente clase.-dijo Bra apurando a su amiga.- ¡Goten, nos vemos después!-dijo saludándolo.

_Y ya en los baños, mientras Pan se secaba…_

-¿No te parece…que Goten es muy amable?-le decía la peliazul, mientras miraba perdida al techo, recordando cómo Goten la había protegido. Pan dejó de limpiarse la cara y la miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué? Bueno… si es agradable. Hasta ahora es el chico más bueno que conocí aquí… aunque supongo que comparando a tu hermano con cualquier otro chico todos los demás son más amables que él, así que no podría estar segura.

-¿Y qué dices de nuestros compañeros?

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿acaso tú no los conocías del año pasado?

-Sí, a casi todos… pero a Mooki y Chiara no los conocía… seguro son nuevos también, a menos que no los haya notado.

-Chiara parece algo adulta, siempre habla de moda, pero también es alguien razonable.

-¿Hablaste mucho con ella?

-Algo… supongo que a ella no la habrás notado, o estaba en otra clase, pero me dijo que sí había estado aquí desde el año pasado. Me dijo que me veía cuando estaba con Trunks, y que es muy raro que se comporte así. Aunque no le entendí muy bien. –decía Pan doblando la toalla que ya había usado.

-Bueno… él en realidad es muy bondadoso y siempre trata bien a las chicas, pero por alguna razón a ti te vio diferente, no es normal en él insultar a la gente y menos a las chicas.

-¿Y por qué menos a las chicas?-decía seria Pan, "seguro debe ser un mujeriego" pensó desencantada.

-Bueno…

*RIIIING* Iba a hablar la menor Brief, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la campana. Sin contestar tomó a su amiga de la muñeca y salieron corriendo para llegar a tiempo.

* * *

><p>Ya Goten habiendo terminado su primera clase de aeromecánica, fue a hablar con Trunks, ya que no había podido platicar con él desde que comenzó la clase. Mientras se acercaba a su amigo, notó que un par de chicas hablaban de él a sus espaldas y se reían coquetamente, Goten ni siquiera volteó a verlas y siguió su camino en busca de Trunks.<p>

-Trunks.-dijo llamando la atención del pelilila.- Tal vez no debiste ser tan duro con Pan, parece que se resfrió después de que saliera de la fuente.

El ojiazul bufó y se cruzó de brazos, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-Ella se lo buscó, además seguro ni les contó lo que pasó antes de eso.

-Sí… nos lo dijo…

-¡¿Y entonces?! ¿Tú que hubieras hecho?

-Bueno no sé, nunca una chica me había tratado así, pero… eeh, amm…

-¿Ves? Es imposible tratar con Pan.

-No creo que sea así amigo, es extraño pero sólo a ti te trata así.

-¡Ah! Entonces yo soy el problema.

-No digo que sea eso Trunks, pero si ustedes dos se siguen peleando de seguro terminarán matándose el uno al otro, ¿de verdad detestas tanto a Pan?

El pelilila suspiró rendido.

-No dije que me detestara… es que a veces… se porta tan… tan… ash.-Trunks miró hacia un lado aún enojado, pero tranquilo.-No sería justo si se enferma por mi culpa, le voy a llevar una medicina y eso es todo.-dijo indicando con la mano resignado por la palabras de Goten, y miró su reloj.- de seguro la clase de ellas ya debe de haber terminado y ahora están la habitación.

Goten lo miró contento y tomó sus cosas, para dirigirse él también a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Mientras Pan caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo de las habitaciones, debido a que se había ido a buscar algo de tomar, se encontró con un compañero de clase, de cabellos color marrón.<p>

-¡Hola Mooki!-le gritó alzando su mano.

El muchacho la miró y en seguida se sonrojó, pero no pudo disimular su sonrisa al notar que ella lo saludaba, y caminó rápido hasta la pelinegra.

-¡Ho-hola Son!-dijo feliz y muy educado.

-Jaja, oye… no tienes que llamarme siempre por mi apellido, no es como si fuera una anciana…-decía divertida.- Sólo llámame Pan, supongo que está bien, ahora que seremos amigos.- dijo contenta estrechándole la mano, a lo cual él también se la estrechó aunque sorprendido al contacto de mano con ella.

-Sí… Pan…-decía mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en su rostro y le brillaban los ojos.

-Creo que eres nuevo, ¿no?-le dijo al momento que sus manos volvieron a estar separadas, él asintió.- Qué bueno… no me gusta ser la única nueva aquí, me hubiera resultado incómodo ser la única perdida en este lugar…

-Sí, jeje, yo también me sentía un poco sólo y despistado aquí, pero ahora que te conocí… es diferente.-le decía embobado, Pan lo miró sorprendida, hasta que él se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.- ¡DIGO DIGO, desde que las conocía ti y a Bra! ¡Eso, eso!-decía moviendo sus manos por todas partes.

Pan dejó de mirarlo asombrada, y sonrió, a la vez que hizo una pequeña risita.

-Jaja, eres simpático Mooki, me caes bien.- dijo dándole un suave golpecito en el hombro.

-Eeeh, t-tú… me caes muy bien también.-decía mientras sudaba mucho y jugaba con sus manos.

"Rayos… ¿dónde se habrá metido Pan ahora?" Pensaba Trunks mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su dedo índice y recorría los pasillos del edificio de secundaria. Justo en el momento, vio a Pan de espaldas y de repente escuchó un estornudo de ella.

-¡Aaachìs!

-¿Te encuentras bien Pan? Parece que te estas resfriando…-le decía Mooki a la pelinegra mientras ella se sobaba la nariz.

-Sí, pero no importa.

En el momento el castaño miró por detrás de Pan y observó algo asustado a la persona que estaba atrás de ella. Pan, al sentir una sombra miró hacia donde miraba su amigo, ella se asombró al verlo al pelilila de una forma seria y algo arrepentida.

-¿Tomaste alguna aspirina para que no te enfermes?-preguntó Trunks una vez que llegó junto a ella.

-No, no es necesario, ya se me pasará. Ah, Trunks todavía no los presento, él es Mooki.-decía apuntando a su amigo, al cual se le caía una gota de sudor por los nervios.- Es mi compañero de clase y es muy lindo conmigo, Mooki, él es Trunks, es el hermano de Bra.

-Ho-hola…-decía sonriendo Mooki, mientras con la mano le ofrecía su saludo.

Pero el de ojos azules se sorprendió al escuchar a Pan referirse de esa forma, a "Mooki" lo presentaba de una manera amable y cariñosa, y a él simplemente como "el hermano de Bra".

-Hola.-dijo cortante y en seguida la miró a ella otra vez.- Tienes que ponerte mejor, sino será peor, tómate una aspirina.-le dijo Trunks a la pelinegra otra vez mirándola, y ofreciéndole la medicina.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario.-Dijo Pan ya irritándose de su actitud.

-Te dije que si.-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Y yo te dije que no lo haré.

-¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan terca?!

-¡¿Por qué siempre me molestas?! ¡Te digo que no quiero tomar esa maldita aspirina!

Los dos con una vena en su frente se miraban de una forma amenazadora y juntando sus dientes, mientras Mooki algo asustado miraba la escena. Trunks agarró bruscamente a Pan de la muñeca.

-¡¿EEH?! ¡Espera! ¿Trunks?-gritaba Pan, una vez que él se la llevó.

* * *

><p>-Tú sí que sabes escoger colores.-le decía Bra a Chiara, mientras la rubia se miraba al espejo probándose una falda nueva.<p>

-Gracias.-dijo sonriéndole.- Tu atuendo también te favorece, es genial, aunque no lo usaría.

-¿Por qué no?

-Obviamente con mi cabello se vería extraño, pero a ti te ve perfecto.

-He… bueno gracias.-decía algo sonrojada.- Es extraño que Pan no haya venido todavía, dijo que después de ir a comprar un agua vendría con nosotras.-dijo mirando a la puerta de la habitación de Chiara.

-Tal vez regresó a su habitación.

-Pero no sé para qué.

-Bueno, yo tampoco lo sé. Ah, ¡mira!-dijo la rubia mirando por la ventana de su habitación hacia abajo, debido a que estaba en el tercer piso, se fijó en alguien que estaba afuera en los asientos.

-¿Qué?

-¿No te parece que ese chico es muy lindo?

-¿Ese?-dijo apuntando a un chico de pelo naranja.- ¿El de último año?

-Sí, es muy lindo, aunque la mayoría de los chicos de aquí son muy guapos ¿No te parece?

Bra se sonrojó recordando a una persona en especial y mirando al suelo.

-S-Sí, puede ser…

* * *

><p>-¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo algo alterada, con la voz algo tapada, una vez que con Trunks llegaron a su habitación y la tiró en la cama.<p>

-¡Evitando que te resfríes! ¿No ves? Hasta tu voz suena horrible.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es porque tú, tonto, me tiraste a la fuente!- dijo levantándose de la cama.

-¡Por eso venía a pedirte perdón!-dijo apretando su puño, Pan se sorprendió.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Sí…-dijo angustiado.- Es que no… bueno…

-Me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio.

-¡Eso que quería…! Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Sólo tómate la medicina. –dijo ofreciéndole la aspirina y un vaso de agua.

Pan se lo quedó mirando, él no la miraba a ella porque se sentía de alguna manera atrapado, y si la miraba a los ojos se daría cuenta. Ella le sonrió.

-Gracias… Trunks.-dijo tomando las cosas y haciendo lo que él le pedía.- Y acepto tus disculpas.

Él sin dejar de mirar a la pared se dio vuelta hacia la puerta.

-¡Bueno ya me tengo que ir! Recuéstate o no te aliviarás.-dijo saliendo y saludando con la mano una vez que abría la puerta.

-Claro.

Y él se fue cerrando completamente la puerta.

"Eso si fue extraño." Pensó Pan, un poco roja, ya se estaba enfermando, ¿o por otra razón se sentía con mucho calor?

* * *

><p>-Ya se está demorando demasiado.-dijo Bra a Chiara, acercándose a la puerta.<p>

-¿Vas a buscarla?

-Sí, me preocupa un poco, estaba por enfermarse ¿no la notaste?

-Ah sí, es cierto, la vi muy mal.

-Bueno, otro día nos vemos, supongo que en las condiciones que está ella no será buena idea juntarnos hoy en tu habitación.

-Es verdad, pero vengan un día. Todavía no terminamos nuestra conversación sobre los chicos.-dijo dándole un pequeño codazo en el brazo.

-Jeje…-decía un poco nerviosa la peliazul.- Si si nos vemos.

Al llegar al pasillo correspondiente de su habitación, Bra notó que Pan estaba saliendo de él.

-¡Pan!-dijo corriendo hacia ella.

-Hola Bra, perdón pero ya iba a ir con ustedes, es que me distraje un rato.

-Ya te ves mejor.-dijo agregándole una sonrisa.

-Sí… al parecer la medicina que me dio Trunks surgió efecto.

-¿Trunks? ¿Él…?

-B-Bueno, es que no sé que le pasó, se sintió culpable supongo, y obligado de alguna manera a traérmela.-dijo con la mano detrás de su nuca.- Bueno, pero no importa, ¿me acompañas a tomar un helado? Ah no, pero Chiara sigue esperándonos…

-No te preocupes nos juntamos otro día, vamos a comprar uno de vainilla ¿sí?

-¡Sí!

Al salir de la heladería en la que ya habían comprado sus sabores favoritos, Pan sale primero ya que Bra se había quedado peleando con el heladero por un problema con su mercadería, la pelinegra prefiere salir afuera mientras su amiga le sigue gritando al dueño y se sienta en una de las mesas de afuera. De repente, siente un ruido extraño debajo de la mesa.

-¿Huh?-se pregunta cuando ve debajo de ella y se encuentra con un perro callejero todo sucio y maloliente.- Diaj, qué peste, deberías bañarte más seguido.- le dice mientras lo empieza a acariciar.

El cachorro sale de la mesa y se pone al lado de ella moviendo su cola rápidamente. La pelinegra se agacha y lo mira inspeccionándolo.

-Parece que no tienes dueño.-dice Pan, acariciándolo con una mano, pero antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta el can ya estaba lamiendo su helado.-¡Waaah! ¡NO! ¡No! ¡Perro, detente! –pero cuando logró quitarlo de encima ya era tarde, y Pan estaba mirando helado con un puchero.- Aaaay… y era de chocolate…

Sin remedio la pelinegra iba a tirar su helado a la basura, pero vio que el perro la miraba contento y sacando su lengua. Ella sonrió y dejó el frío postre en el piso, luego el cachorro comenzó a comerlo desesperadamente y Pan le revolvía los pelos de su cabeza, mientras le daba algo de pena los huesos que se le marcaban en su cuerpo.

-¡Aaay pero que olor!- gritó Bra una vez que salió de la heladería e inhaló el olor del perro.- ¡Pan, ¿cómo puedes tocarlo?!

-Sí, es un asco. Se llama Mushu.

-¿Eh?

-Y es… mi nueva mascota.-dijo sonriéndole.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo estáaaan? Bueno para aclarar algunos puntos el perro relaciónenlo con el que tenía Majin Boo ¿sí? Tiene maso menos ese aspecto, porque no es muy grande y a decir verdad no es una raza exacta, ya que es callejero. Y también tiene algo de confusión ¿no? Ella dice que es re feo, pero es su nueva mascota, ya se van a dar cuenta con qué persona quiero relacionarlo xD Ojalá se den cuenta ;D y si tienen idea, digan a ver si no se equivocan, jeje. Este tierno personaje, va a tener mucho cariño con nuestra protagonista, e influirá mucho en la vida de Pan, bueno, sólo quiero que no lo tomen como un animal ordinario y ya ¿sí? Okeeey :D<strong>

**Ya comienza ya comienzaaa, miren que el próximo sí que es interesante eeh, ojalá les haya gustado este, y no se pierdan el próximo: **

"_Los clubes"_


	3. Chapter 3 Los clubes

**N/A: Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, yo quería mi octavo review como regalo de Navidad T.T , we parece que estoy algo grande pa recibir regalos ya xD JAJAJ, bueno supongo que será porque no ha tenido tanto éxito como yo quería… o me porté mal este año y no me trajeron regalito :C jaja, bueno ojalá disfruten este nuevo capi, algo atrasado como regalo de fiestas, espero que todos lo hayan pasado genial!**

* * *

><p><strong>Daap: jeje, si re tiernito Mooki, nono el niño que le dice que le enseñe a volar se llama "Bish" y sí está en la portada de este fic, en la esquina arriba a la derecha :D y justamente aparece en este capi, pero no no tiene que ver con Mushu, bueno respecto a lo de Uub, si aparecerá de nuevo pero corta será su aparición ;( y otra cosa, en este capi aparece el personaje que te prometí! Ojala descubras por ti misma a quién me refiero, besos y gracias.<strong>

**Dara: jajaj, sí que peleíta que tuvieron esos dos, y nono el perro no tiene ninguna relación con *Mooki*, el amigo de Pan jeje, el perro en realidad tiene relación con un personaje que ya todos conocen muy bien y ha aparecido desde el 1er capitulo jaja, bueno igual gracias por opinar, y por tu review! besos**

**Misha0309:JAJAJ, en serio me hiciste matar de la risa con tu comentario, en serio tenes un amorcito así de pesado? Jajaj, bueno traté de actualizar lo más pronto posible para ustedes, gracias por tu review saludos!**

**Lindsay:Hola Lindsay! Hace tiempo que no te leía, gracias por leerme de nuevo en este fic, que ojalá te siga gustando, no te olvides decirme que te parece este capi! Besos y gracias x todo ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Buenooo gracias a todos por sus reviews ;D Ojala lo hayan pasado estupendo esta Navidad, <strong>

**UNA COSA: pongo a todos los personajes nuevos otra vez con sus nombres para que no se pierdan:**

**-Mooki**

**-Poperu**

**-Chiara**

**-Bish (****en este capítulo****, es el rubio de la portada)**

**-Daniela (****en este capítulo****)**

**-Barry (****en este capítulo****, es el de cabello marrón, en la esquina de abajo izquierda de la portada)**

**-Chu Lee(****en este capítulo****, la chica pelirroja en la esquina derecha abajo de la portada)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Capítulo 3]<strong>_

_**Los clubes.**_

* * *

><p>POV PAN<p>

Estamos ya a un mes de haber comenzado las clases y hubieron entrado muchos compañeros nuevos, aunque todavía no alcanzo a hablar con todos. Pero lo que más me emociona del segundo mes que estamos comenzando es la feria de actividades en la que estamos paseando ahora con los chicos, este es mi primer día en el que voy a poder integrarme a un club.

Recorriendo cada una de las propuestas que nos dan, Bra me cuenta en qué club estaba los años anteriores. Había dicho que en su primer año, como era nueva no sabía elegir bien y sólo escogió el primer club que le ofrecieron, por lo tanto entró en el club de literatura, cosa de la cual se arrepintió ya a mitad de año y lo dejó sin pensarlo dos veces, a partir de ese momento las chicas de ese club la comenzaron a tratar fríamente. Me pudo contar que ya en su segundo año de secundaria eligió el club de diseño en el que le gustó tanto que se quedó el año siguiente, pero este año dijo que como comenzaba su primer año de preparatoria querría un cambio y buscaría un nuevo club.

En cuanto a Trunks me contó que siempre había estado en el mismo club desde que comenzó la preparatoria y todavía no lo había dejado, y que este año tampoco lo haría. "Es tan aburrido, debe ser de un club de matemáticas o algo como mecánica." Pensé mirándolo con desprecio.

Cuando conversamos con Goten habló de su Universidad y de la escuela a la que iba antes y que nunca había estado en ningún club, que esto era algo nuevo para él ya que no tenían eso allá.

En mi escuela no había muchas actividades para hacer, pero me divertía, entraba a casi todos los clubes de deportes, y una vez por equivocación, entré en uno de música, a los dos minutos de sin querer anotarme ahí casi rompo el papel.

-Oye, ¿por qué traes a ese animal a todas partes?-me preguntó Trunks mirando a Mushu, que caminaba al lado mío.

-¿Tienes algún problema? Además no es "ese" animal, se llama Mushu.-dije cerrando los ojos, y frunciendo un poco ceño.

-Pan no sé cómo pudiste convertirlo en tu mascota, yo no le veo lo lindo a ese ani… digo Mushu.-decía Bra también mirando al perro.

-Bueno, ¿qué importa si no es lindo? De todas maneras ya no huele mal, lo bañé, lo limpié y ya no tiene pulgas.-dije sonriendo y acariciándolo.

-Ah, igual que tú después de un baño.-hizo su estúpido comentario Trunks.

-Y si tú no estás buscando un club ¿por qué estás con nosotros Trunks?-le pregunté arqueando una ceja cuando íbamos caminando por los primeros clubes e ignorando lo que dijo.

-No tengo nada que hacer.

Lo miré no muy convencida.

-¿Qué?-me preguntó.

-Nada.

POV GENERAL

Los cuatro estudiantes caminaban alrededor de todos los gritos que provocaban las ofertas de los clubes y sus representantes.

"¡Vengaaan al club de química! ¡Les aseguro que no se van arrepentir!"

"El club de porristas es el mejor, H-A-L-C-O-N-E-S, aaaarriba Halcones!"

"¡EL CLUB DE MÙSICA LES OFRECE UN GRAN CONCIERTO EXCLUSIVO PARA TODOS SUS INTEGRANTEES! ¡NO SE PIERDAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD ÙNICAA!"

Mientras, Pan se tapaba los oídos, debido a los gritos del representante del último club.

-Vaya, se nota que si han practicado clases de canto.

-Jaja, es verdad.-le respondió la peliazul a Pan.

-Oye Bra, ¿y a ti no te interesa el club de porristas?-le preguntó la pelinegra, apuntando a dicho club.

-No… no es lo mío en realidad.-dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, y de reojo miraba al amigo de su hermano.

-¿Mmm?-Pan miró hacia donde miraba su amiga, y algo preocupada y sin dejar que escucharan los chicos le dijo-Bra… ¿puede ser… que tú estés algo interesada en Goten?

Bra se detuvo, llamando la atención de sus otros tres acompañantes, haciendo que ellos también pararan. Pan la miraba sorprendida, ya que Bra tenía una cara algo entristecida. Suspiró y miró al frente.

-No lo sé.

Y la peliazul siguió caminando dejando a sus amigos confundidos.

-Oye Pan ¿de qué hablaban? ¿Por qué Bra se puso así?-preguntaba Trunks arqueando una ceja.

-Eee ehh… después les cuento.-dijo nerviosa y corriendo detrás de Bra.- ¡Bra! ¡Espérame!

-Qué extraño…-decía Goten mirándolas consternado.-Oye, ¿qué tal si vamos por unas bebidas?

-Si.-contestó contento.

-¡Bra! ¡Espera!-decía Pan tratando de alcanzarla, y con Mushu siguiéndola, pero la perdió entre toda la gente. "Maldición, ya no está…" pensaba.

Justamente la pelinegra, resignada a ya no encontrar a su amiga, comenzó a caminar lentamente mirando los puestos de los clubes, hasta que vio una cara conocida. Una chica de maso menos su edad ordenaba los papeles en uno de los puestos, Pan la quedó mirando fijamente. Llevaba una gorra azul y una ropa deportiva. "Ella… puede ser…" Pensaba ella.

-¡No se pierdan la gran inauguración del club de fútbol para chicas! ¡No se pierdan la oportunidad!-gritó alegremente la muchacha, y eso hizo recordar fácilmente a Pan.

"Ah, ¡ya sé! ¡Dani!"

"_Daniela Yomato… la recuerdo, era mi amiga. Siempre, me acompañaba a todos los clubes de deporte que iba, hasta que un día…"_

FLASHBACK

_-Dani, ya me voy, tengo algo que hacer.-dije marchándome pronto de su casa, éramos unas niñas de primer año de secundaria nada más._

_-¡Ah! Espera Pan, ¿a dónde vas?-me preguntó tomándome del brazo, me puse algo nerviosa ya que ella sí lo sabía._

_-Yo… tengo tarea que hacer._

_-No es verdad, no hay nada, mañana comienzan las vacaciones de invierno._

"_¡Lo había olvidado!..." Pensé._

_-Jaja, bueno me atrapaste… es que tengo una cita con un chico pero me da vergüenza decirlo.-mentí riéndome tontamente._

_-¿En serio?-me interrogó seria._

_-S-Sí… además no tienes que pensar que haré algo indebido, ya… no voy a ir a ningún deporte de la escuela ¿sí?_

_-Sí pero, eso es porque tus padres lo decidieron, sino no te hubieras atrevido a dejar ningún club._

_-¡Está bien! ¡Déjame en paz Daniela!_

_Ella se sorprendió y me soltó el brazo lentamente mirándome a los ojos._

_-Sé que te gustan mucho las artes marciales, pero sabes que está mal._

_-Pero no tiene nada que ver contigo. Y ya te dije que no voy a hacer nada como eso.-dije frunciendo el ceño, y dándome la vuelta enojada. _

_A pesar de que ella sí supiera la verdad, y se había dado cuenta que no estaba hablando honestamente, yo le seguí mintiendo. Y por alguna estúpida razón, a pesar de que se preocupara por mí, me enfadé y no volví a hablarle._

_Luego ese año, cuando terminamos el primero de secundaria, y comenzamos el segundo, me di cuenta que ella se había mudado, y aparentemente cambiado de escuela._

FIN FLASHBACK

"Pero ahora… supongo que todo está olvidado." Pensó Pan, cambiando su cara triste a una contenta y comenzó a saludar alegremente con su mano mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡Dani!-gritó al momento que corría hacia Yomato.

-¿Eh?-dijo la muchacha morena, dándose vuelta y mirando a Pan confundida.

-Dani.-decía sonriendo y cansada de correr.- ¿Cómo has estado? Pasó mucho tiempo, pero no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-¿Te conozco?

-S-sí… pues…-decía apuntándose.- Pan, Son Pan. ¿No te acuerdas?

"O será que estoy equivocada de persona…" Pensó la pelinegra. La chica la quedó mirando entrecerrando los ojos, y en seguida los abrió sorprendida.

-¡Ah! ¿P-Panny?

-¡Sí!- dijo feliz.

Al momento la morena cambió su semblante sorpresivo a uno alegre.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Pan!-gritó abrazándola fuertemente.-No puede ser que te encuentre otra vez.

-Yo tampoco pude creerlo cuando te vi.-dijo Pan una vez que se separaron.

-Es increíble, ¿tus papás te enviaron aquí?

-Sì, tenían que hacer un viaje de negocios, y pensaron que sería una buena oportunidad para que yo me integre en algo nuevo. Pero tú, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿En dónde vives ahora?

-Jaja bueno… ahora en este lugar, me ofrecieron una beca y la acepté con gusto. Pero antes no vivía muy lejos de aquí, luego de que me mudara vinimos a Nagoya, y mi casa está como a unos 5 kilómetros.

-Ya veo… que bien.-dijo sonriendo. "Me pone tan feliz, que haya ignorado nuestro último encuentro en secundaria." Pensó Pan.

* * *

><p>Y a unos metros alejada se encontraba la más chica de los Brief, con sus manos juntas y apoyadas en sus piernas, mientras, sentada, pensaba en lo capaz sería obvio para su corazón, pero no tanto para su mente. Triste miraba los folletos que le habían entregado cada uno de los clubes.<p>

-Hola.-escuchó de repente la peliazul, y subió su cabeza para ver quién le hablaba.- Mi nombre es Bish, ¿puedo sentarme?

Se sorprendió al ver a un chico hablándole formalmente, y con una sonrisa algo placentera. Estaba con las manos en los bolsillos, con una jacketa abierta y su cabello rubio bien acomodado, al abrir los ojos, Bra se dio cuenta que eran iguales que los suyos. Tenía un modo de hablar como para acercarse a ella, pero no de una manera brusca como lo hacían todos los chicos, sino amable y cortés.

-C-Claro.-respondió.

-¿Ya… has escogido algún club?-dice mirando el largo pasillo de puestos de clubes.

-No… me parece que no encuentro lo que busco, supongo que tendré que volver a diseño otra vez.-dijo decepcionada apoyando su mentón en sus manos.

-Dime… ¿te gusta el cine?-dijo mientras mirándola mientras ella miraba al frente.

-Sí.-dice prestando atención.

-¿Y nunca te has imaginado como una de las protagonistas?

-Jajaja…-se notó algo de sonrojo en ella.- Puede que sí… bueno, es que sería genial ser algo que sabes que en realidad nunca serías, es… lo que pienso…

-Jaja, no tienes que avergonzarte por eso… muchas personas pensamos igual, y aunque no podamos volverlo realidad, hacemos que otras personas piensen que sí es real, arriba del escenario, mientras actuamos. Cuando se hace un papel de héroe, ¿no es estupendo que el público piense que sí lo eres?

-Eeh, ¡pues sí! Justo eso…-dijo sorprendida, como el chico hubiera estado leyendo su mente, y el rubio le proporcionó una feliz sonrisa.

-Es así… como pensamos en el club de teatro. Si te unes, nos alegraría mucho, en el escenario hacen falta chicas bellas como tú, además el papel de princesa, ¿no crees que sería perfecto para ti?

Bra se sonrojó, algo no muy común en ella, ya que muchos chicos la habían llamado linda, hermosa, sexy, preciosa, bombón. Pero, bella…princesa… era un cumplido nuevo para ella.

-Bueno…-continuó el muchacho.- Por favor, considéralo ¿sí? Adiós… Bra.-y dicho eso se marchó.

"¿Eh? Pero… no le dije mi nombre." Pensó la peliazul.

* * *

><p>-¿Crees que algo de aquí podría interesarme?-pregunta Goten a su amigo, cuando ya van llegando al final.<p>

-¿No dijiste que te interesaban los deportes?

-Claro que sí, pero no sabría cuál escoger.

Al momento que hablan Goten deja de mirar los puestos, y unas chicas miran a los muchachos universitarios que pasan, y se sorprenden al ver lo guapos que son, claro según toda la academia, eran los más lindos de la universidad, y todas las chicas del mismo puesto empiezan a murmurar, lo que llamó la atención de Goten y Trunks, que pararon y las miraron confundidos.

-EH, EH, EH, ¡chicas, ellos nos están mirando!-dijo una tratando de susurrar.

-N-No… ay bueno, una tiene que decirles.

-¿Pero ¿por qué? Nosotras no podríamos hablarles!

-Claro que sí, sólo es cuestión de tener confianza.

-JÀ, entonces ve tú Sarima.

-¡¿YO?!

-¡Sí sí, vamos, ve!

-Pe-pero…-aunque ya había sido tarde porque sus amigas la habían arrastrado hasta en frente de los muchachos, y ellos la miraron extrañados.-Ho-hola… jeje, chicos, díganme ¿ya saben en qué club quieren estar? Poorque… mis amigas y yo queríamos saber si podríamos tenerlos a ustedes en nuestro grupo… digo, en especial… nos gustaría tener al campeón en nuestro club, ¿qué dicen?

-¿Campeón?-preguntó Trunks con una ceja arqueada.

-Wuau, no creí que eso lo supieran aquí.-dijo Goten.- Aunque no es una mala idea, seguir con este deporte…

-Pero… ¿de qué hablas Goten? ¿Tú eres el campeón de natación?

-Sí… jaja, no quería presumir mucho, por eso no les había dicho, aunque por lo que veo ya toda la academia está enterada de eso.

-¡S-Sí! Por eso… chicos, por favor entren a nuestro club.-dijo la muchacha tratando de convencerlos.

-Pues… no cuenten conmigo. Lo siento pero yo siempre voy a estar en el mismo club.-dijo sonriendo Trunks.

-Y yo…-decía pensante el pelinegro, haciendo que se tensara la situación.- Me parece bien, ¿cuándo empiezo?

-¿E-En serio?

-Sí.-dijo feliz.

-¡Ah-aaah! ¡Gracias! –dijo ella saltando y abrazándolo.

* * *

><p>Mientras Pan y Dani seguían hablando de cómo habían cambiado sus vidas últimamente, la chica le pregunta sobre su perro, el cual Pan contesta que es su "nuevo mejor amigo", aunque además tenía otra buena amiga la cual quería presentársela, llamada Bra Brief. Y mientras Pan va en busca de Bra, junto a Dani, van hablando sobre sus talentos.<p>

-¿Así que te uniste al club de fútbol?-le preguntó Pan, mientras caminaban.

-Sí… desde un principio que vine aquí.

-Recuerdo que te gustaba mucho ese deporte.

-¡Sí! Ah.-dijo una vez que se sorprendió con una escena que vio en frente, y Pan también miró.

La pelinegra al ver el puesto del club le brillaron los ojos, y sonrió involuntariamente. En frente se veía un puesto que decía "Artes Marciales para hombres y mujeres", y alrededor se veían a dos chicos y una chica practicando patadas y golpes al aire dando una demostración.

-Increíble…-susurró Pan, con sus dos manos agarradas.

Dani la miró arqueando una ceja y con una mano en la cadera, algo molesta.

-Espero que ni se te ocurra.-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué?

-Entrar ahí.-le dijo seria.

-Eeh eeeh, jaja, ¿cómo se te ocurreee? S-si yo de todas manera ya me uní al club de de… de…

-¿De?

-De…. ¡DE LITERATURA! Jajaj, sí sí, de la literatura… me gusta mucho leer, y eso de los libros… y… bueno lo que se haga en un club como ese, ¡adiós!-dijo finalmente dejándola entre la multitud de gente.

"Algo aquí está mal..." Pensó Daniela.

* * *

><p>Y habiendo terminado el día finalmente Pan se encontró con Bra en la entrada de su edificio. Al encontrarse la pelinegra le preguntó si estaba bien, debido a la pregunta que le había hecho anteriormente.<p>

-Claro, no importa. Hubo algo… que me hizo olvidarlo. Jajaj, a propósito ¡ya tengo un club!

-¿En serio? Yo también, y es genial, de todas maneras me costó encontrarlo.

-Ah, mira, parece que alguien te estuvo buscando.-dijo la peliazul, apuntando detrás de Pan.

-¡Ah! ¡Mushu, no me huelas ahí!-dijo sonrojándose cuando el cachorro comenzó a olfatear en la parte trasera de Pan.-Jaja, eres un tonto.-decía revolviéndole los pelos.- Pero llegaste a tiempo para que te dé algo de comida.

-Hola chicas.-dijo Goten, al momento que con Trunks llegaron hasta ellas.

-Fue genial que nos dieran el día libre de clases a todos hoy, para poder ver la feria de actividades, para elegir un club.-comentó Trunks contento.

-Es verdad, fue grandioso. Y tengo sed, oigan ¿vamos a tomar algo?-dijo Bra apuntando un dispensador de refrescos.

-Ustedes vayas, yo los alcanzo en cuanto termine de darle la comida a Mushu.-dijo Pan yendo a buscar un plato de comida para el perro.

-Okey.-dijo Bra y con los muchachos se fueron.

Luego de que Pan fuera a darle comida a su mascota, regresó y se dio cuenta que sólo estaba Bra sentada tomando una bebida de limón.

-Bra.-dijo una vez que estaba frente a ella.- ¿Los muchachos?

-Se fueron. Trunks quería mostrarle a Goten la piscina de aquí, ya que él se unió al club de natación.

-¿Goten? Ah, qué bien.-dijo Pan al momento de darse la vuelta y puso un billete en la máquina de gaseosas eligiendo la opción 3, la cual era una bebida de Coca-Cola, pero la máquina le devolvió el billete, intentó de nuevo, pero otra vez obtuvo el mismo resultado.-¡PERO, ¿QUÉ PASA?!-decía quejándose Pan.

-Em, Pan… esa está descompuesta, usa la máquina de al lado.-dijo Bra sorprendiéndola a Pan.

La pelinegra miró otra vez al dispensador y en el medio había un papel que decía "NO FUNCIONA", y a Pan se le escurrió una gotita de sudor.

-Eeeh, jajaj si si ya lo sabía.-dijo con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

E intentó en la otra máquina de la cual sí le salió su correspondiente bebida, pero antes de que la abriera Bra le gritó.

-¡No, espera!-cosa que asustó a Pan

-¿Q-Qué pasa?

-¿Nunca escuchaste del dicho de lata?

-¿Eh?-dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Según lo que se dice, cuando abres una lata de bebida, si es que mueves el anillo de la lata a un lado y a otro hasta que se salga, nombrando el abecedario cada vez que la mueves, cuando llegas a una letra en específico y el anillo de la lata se separa, con esa letra empieza el nombre de tu verdadero amor.-dice juntando sus manos y feliz, mientras Pan la miraba arqueando una ceja y con una gota de sudor, como si Bra estuviera loca.

-Jaja no creo… ¿a ti qué te salió?

-Mmm…-dijo algo triste.-es que cuando iba a abrir mi lata…

FLASHBACK

_Bra intentaba abrir la bebida fuertemente pero, no lo conseguía._

_-Aaay, está muy agarrada…-decía quejándose de su esfuerzo.-N-No puedo._

_-¡No te preocupes Bra!-gritó Trunks arrebatándole literalmente la lata de las manos.-¡Yo lo haré!_

_-¡Un momento, la estás revolviendo toda!_

_-S-Solo un poco más…-decía tratando de sacar el anillo, algo transpirado._

_-¡Espera! ¡No quiero hacerlo de esa manera! ¡Yo quería saber…-_

_Aunque ya había abierto su hermano la gaseosa, haciendo que todo su contenido se saliera de la lata, y callera todo encima de él. Claro debido a moverla tanto, el líquido lleno de espuma suplicaba por salir y dejar empapado a Trunks. Después de eso, lo único que le quedó a Bra fue tomar lo poco que le había quedado de bebida._

FIN FLASHBACK

-Y eso fue lo que pasó.-dijo Bra decepcionada, aunque Pan no se podía aguantar la risa.

-¡Pppfff… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-gritó matándose de la risa.

-¡N-No es gracioso! Yo… de verdad esperaba saber qué letra saldría.

-Jajaja, lo siento es que ya me imagino al tonto de tu hermano empapado en bebida de limón.

-Bueno de todas maneras no la abras de esa forma, primero fíjate qué letra te sale.

Pan suspiró por reír tanto, y no muy convencida que sea cierto lo que le dice su amiga, comienza a mover a un lado y al otro el anillo de la lata de Coca-Cola, momento que empieza a decir el abecedario.

-A, B, C, D, F, G, H, I…-mientras ella decía las letras una por una, Bra se sentía más emocionada. "De todas maneras esto es sólo una pérdida de tiempo." Pensó la de ojos azabaches, y siguió diciendo.-…O, P, Q, R, S, T…Oh.

-¿O? No no, seguía la U.

-No. Ya saqué el anillo de la lata.-dijo mostrándosela, pero desinteresada de ello.

-¡AAAA! ¡YA ESTÁ! ¡Es la T!-decía agitada.

-Aunque me parece extraño, no sé quién podría ser…-dijo pensante, mientras Bra saltaba de alegría.

Cuando Bra la escuchó, dejó de saltar, y se acercó al oído de su amiga con un rostro que reflejaba picardía.

-Bueno…-le dio susurrándole.- Mi hermano se llama Trunks.

Pan no entendió al principio, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir Bra, abrió la boca sorprendiéndose y frunciendo el ceño desesperadamente, con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras un rayo atrás de ella afirmaba la negación y el pánico que tuvo al escuchar eso.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA PENSAR ESO!-dijo agarrándole las mejillas.- ¡NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!

-¡Tranquila, tranquila, sólo era una broma!-decía la peliazul quejándose del dolor en su rostro, pero Pan no la soltaba.

-¡NUNCA! ¡NUNCA EN LA VIDA LO VUELVAS A REPETIR!-gritaba tomándola de la ropa y agitándola.

-Lo-lo siento.-decía ya desvanecida de tanto movimiento.

* * *

><p>Ya habiendo pasado esos días, a Pan le avisaron que ya comenzarían las actividades de su club. Muy emocionada, como la vez que lo encontró, Pan se dirigía al gimnasio 2, el cual se practican artes marciales, ya con su traje de combate puesto y preparada para las peleas al estilo libre. Pero algo inesperado había sucedido cuando entró al lugar.<p>

-Muy bien, muy bien. Ustedes son el grupo de las chicas, mi nombre es Hitori, y seré su entrenador en todo el año.-comenzó el maestro haciéndose presentar, aunque deprendiendo un aire de autoridad, que a la mayoría de las chicas les asustaba, sin embargo, a Pan le emocionaba.- ¡No será fácil! Tendrán que pasar por difíciles pruebas para que yo tenga un buen concepto de ustedes, si no se esfuerzan, si no les gusta el trabajo duro, pueden irse por esa puerta ahora.-dijo indicando la salida.- Pero, si dan lo mejor de ustedes, les aseguro que las convertiré en las mejores artistas marciales de todas.-dijo apretando su puño y sonriendo.

-¡Sí!-gritaron todas al unísono.

-¡Realmente, me esforzaré!-dijo Pan alzando su puño y contenta, cosa que hizo una sonrisa en el maestro.

-Está bien, ahora, para que vayan conociéndose, ustedes estarán juntos en todas las prácticas, sin embargo los torneos no son mixtos, desde ahora quiero presentarles…-dijo indicando a un lado del gimnasio.- ¡Al grupo de los chicos!

"No… no puede ser." Pensaron dos personas al mismo tiempo, al ver a esa persona en específico.

* * *

><p><em>Y en las piscina de la academia…<em>

Al momento que Pan comenzó su clase junto a su club, Goten también estaba presándose para entrar a la piscina y demostrar o bueno que era, aunque pensando que al llegar sería recibido con aplausos y halagos, sin embargo, algo más salió de eso.

-Cuidado con el piso, está resbaloso, okey, reúnanse, reúnanse aquí.-decía un joven de traje de baño rojo y cabello color café, por lo que se notaba, sólo un poco mayor que Goten.

Algo que había notado el pelinegro, era que esas chicas del puesto del otro día, las que lo miraban fascinadas, ahora lo miraban a ese chico como si estuvieran enamoradas, y Goten las miraba arqueando una ceja.

-¡Sa-salvavidas Barry! ¿Puedo ser… su asistente personal?-preguntó una de las chicas sonrojada, y el muchacho la miró sonriéndole y haciéndole un guiño, indicándole que se pusiera al lado de él, lo cual hizo que la chica se pusiera toda roja.

-Muy bien, deberán esforzarse, pero tengan confianza, no todo son las competencias, también hay que divertirnos.-decía con una sonrisa que alegraba a todas.

"Este tipo… me resulta familiar." Pensaba Goten, algo molesto con sus pensamientos, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que por alguna razón en la piscina eran muchas más personas del sexo femenino que del masculino.

-E-Esto es…-decía confundido.

-¡Muuuy bien! Es hora. Quiero conocerlos a todos, pónganse en fila, y cada uno me dirá su nombre cuando pase por el frente.-dijo Barry.

Todos hicieron caso, aunque Goten algo distraído y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando, tu nombre!-gritó desesperado el guardavidas, chasqueando los dedos frente al rostro de Goten.

-¡EH EH, SÍ! ¡Goten!-dijo despertando de sus pensamientos.

-¿Goten? ¡¿Goten?! ¡No puede ser! Pero qué coincidencia, has cambiado mucho desde aquella vez.

-¿Cómo?

-Jajaja, no me digas que no me recuerdas. ¡Barry! ¿Barrybarry? ¿"Barry el tiburón veloz"?

Justamente Goten recordó de lo que hablaba, se sorprendió, aunque no muy feliz ya que de momento sólo se acordaba de su fracaso.

-Es cierto, qué tal.

-Jajaja, vaya nunca esperé encontrarte aquí, ¿todavía te acuerdas de la última vez que nos vimos? Jaja, eras de este tamaño.-decía indicando una estatura por su pecho.- No puedo olvidar esa vez que te destacaste tanto en la competencia Shanchanpions, fuiste un gran nadador, sólo un poco más y eras primer lugar. Jajaja.-deía carcajeando, mientras a Goten le salía una vena de su frente, aunque se controlaba para no enfurecerse más.

Debido a los otros, comenzaron a preguntar quién había sido primer lugar, y de qué estaban hablando.

-Bueno, nosotros una vez concursamos en una competencia muy importante cuando yo apenas tenía 18 años, sólo estaban los mejores nadadores, la mayoría eran mayores, pero había uno que era el más pequeño.-dijo apuntando con su pulgar a Goten que estaba detrás de él, molesto de que todos escucharan esa absurda historia.-Cuando llegué escuchaba muchos rumores sobre él, que era muy rápido y ágil, aunque lamentablemente eso no fue suficiente en lo últimos metros de la piscina.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntaron asombrados.

-Tuve un calambre.-interrumpió determinante, pero aunque esa fuera la verdad, el joven de cabellos café no dejaría que su victoria se viera como un golpe de buena suerte.

-Jajajaja, sí claro pececito, un "calambre", jajajajaj.-comenzó a reírse mientras todos los de atrás se reían con él.- Fui el ganador, acepta que yo soy el mejor y es todo, jajajaja.

Goten temblaba de la furia mientras juntaba sus dientes, y apretaba sus puños. "He venido, a un lugar horrible." Pensó decepcionándose.

* * *

><p>-¡¿QUÉ…QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, en el gimnasio de artes marciales.<p>

-¡No puede ser! ¡Éste es mi lugar sagrado, mi refugio! ¡El único lugar en el que me puedo mantener alejado de ti!-dijo furioso Trunks al encontrarse a Pan en su práctica de entrenamiento.- ¡Vete ahora mismo!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni te lo creas! ¡¿Piensas que estoy ultramegafeliz de estar en la misma habitación contigo!? ¡Y yo creí que este era el lugar perfecto para entrenar y demostrar que soy la mejor! ¡AHORA ESTARÁS ESTORBÁNDOME BASURA!

-¡¿Basura?! ¿¡Quién te piensas que eres?! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿¡Piensas que eres la mejor!? Una chica tan imbécil como tú no puede hacer artes marciales, es más, este no es un lugar para chicas, mejor vete antes de que te lastimes, es un lugar muy peligroso, jajajajaja.

Pan se puso furiosa, sin pensarlo, y todos, incluso el maestro, mirando la situación, ella agarró fuertemente la cabeza del pelilila, y partió una de la tablas de karate en dos, haciendo un gran impacto en el casco de Trunks, y hasta provocando un eco en el gimnasio.

-Aaaay…-decía con un ojo entreabierto Trunks, levantándose difícilmente del piso.- ¿Q-Qué te parece? Ni un rasguño. No puedes provocarme ni el más mínimo daño, jajajaja.-dijo mostrándole su cara, la cual estaba herida y con un ojo morado.

-Pppff, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-comenzó a reírse casi gritando Pan, cuando todos la miraban asombrados.

-¡E-Eso fue increíble!-dijo feliz el maestro acercándose a Pan, y justo ella dejó de reír para escucharlo.- ¡Ese fue un ataque incomparable! No puedo creer que hayas lastimado al líder del equipo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-dijo confundida, y una chica de cabello rojo y dos rodetes se acercó a ella.

-Es Trunks.-dijo apuntándolo.- ¡Él..! Es el vencedor de todos los torneos de artes marciales ¡Y lo golpeaste sin ningún esfuerzo!-dijo sorprendida.

-Jajaja, ¿quéé? ¿Tú eres el campeón? Jajajaj, ahora sí que me sorprendiste Trunks.-dijo mientras él apenas podía moverse.

-Se nota que tienes una gran fuerza y agilidad, ¿cómo te llamas?-le preguntó el maestro Hitori, mientras Pan sonreía con una mano detrás en su nuca, algo tímida.

-Pan.

-Mira, te propondré un trato Pan…-dijo sentándose en el suelo, y ella lo imitó, todos miraban extrañados.-Si tú logras vencer a todos los chicos de aquí, te daré una grata recompensa, algo que no podrás decir que no, ¿qué dices?

-¿¡QUÉÉÉ?!-gritaron todos los muchachos al mismo tiempo, incluso Trunks, que se había curado "mágicamente".

-Eso será genial, si ella lo logra, las chicas vamos a ser más respetadas.-dijo la pelirroja que había hablado antes, y caminó hasta Pan.- Mi nombre es Chu Lee, esfuérzate, ¿sí?-le dijo sonriendo.

-Aah, eh, sí.-dijo un poco nerviosa.

"¿Cómo pasó…que de un momento a otro todas estas chicas dependen de mí?" pensó presionada Pan. "Maldición…"

Pan comenzó con el primero, decidida a todo, en posición de combate, todos a su alrededor mirando, al frente de todos estaba el fastidioso de ojos azules, el cual empezó a mirar concentrado.

-¡Empiecen!-indicó el maestro.

En cuestión de minutos, el rival de Pan ya estaba derrotado en el piso, y en media hora ya había derrotado a todos los chicos, excepto a uno…

-Sólo faltas tú Trunks…-decía la de cabellos azabaches, con el ceño fruncido y sonriendo maliciosamente.

-JÁ, estás delirando si crees que podrás vencerme, de todas maneras es una tontería nunca lo haría. Jamás perdería mi dignidad peleando contra una niña.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTEE?!

-Aaalto.-dijo Hitori, y los dos voltearon a verlo.-Pues esta es… la supuesta recompensa que te debía Pan.

-¿Qué?-dijo extrañada. "¿Qué acaso piensa… que no enfrentarme a Trunks es una recompensa?" Pensó.

-Tú serás, la nueva compañera de Trunks. Competirán los dos juntos en el próximo encuentro de "Parejas enfrentadas de D.S.J"

-Pe-pero…¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó enojado Trunks a su maestro.-¡Es totalmente ridículo!¡Usted dijo que yo podría competir allí cuando encuentre a alguien que esté a mí mismo nivel!

-Sí, y aquí la tienes.-dijo apuntando a Pan, quien sonreía maliciosamente hacia Trunks, casi burlándose de él.

-¡NOOOO!

-Bueno, no me gusta mucho la idea de competir al lado de él, pero… mientras consiga el trofeo…-decía Pan con su mano en su mentón, pensante y tranquila, mientras el peli lila arrodillado se lamentaba.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Ojaláa les haya gustado el capi, se me hizo un poco largo, pero quise agregarle muchas cosas para que sea interesante, ahora, la pregunta de la que todos tendrán en mente será… ¿por qué Pan supuestamente no podía hacer artes marciales? O ¿por qué su amiga la alejaba de ello? ¿Habrá una razón en especial por la cual nuestra querida Son no pueda hacer artes marciales? Tendrán que saberlo más adelante, falta mucho chicosas! Bueno, los leo en el próximo capi ;D **

**Próximo capítulo:**

"_A Bra le gusta Goten."_

**¡No se lo pierdan! **


	4. Chapter 4: A Bra le gusta Goten

**N/A: El primer capítulo del año! Ojalá hayan pasado un lindo año nuevo todos. Perdonen que no haya actualizado, es que se me hace difícil ya que mi familia quiere ir constantemente a viajes y esas cosas, pero cada vez que puedo escribo!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Misha0309<strong>**: Qué tal! Jaja, si viste? Lo de lata que le salió a Pan la T n.n mmm porqué será… jejej, bueno si Dani es algo entrometida pero no es mala,que bueno que te agrade, sino no le tomaría el sentido a ese personaje :D Jajaja, maaaaaaal, ese Barry pronto se adentrará más a la vida de Goten y Bra más adelante así que estén preparadosss :O Me encantaaaa que sueltes tus carcajadas al mundooo, jaja es lo que a una escritora la pone contenta, que una de sus categorías en su historia logre su objetivo *¡YEEEESSS! Sonrisa victoriosa.* jaja, bueno ojala tengas un buen año, besos y saludos.**

**daap****: Jajaja, que bueno que fuera una buena forma de que te dieras cuenta de tu personaje, bueno si pobre de Pan… con lo que detesta a Trunks, jeje. Shiii, eso de que sean los mejores en lo que hacen, compas de artes marciales, eso traerá unos problemilass :S jaja, bueno ojalá te guste el capítulo y hayas pasado unas lindas fiestas, hasta luego, besos!**

**Dara****: Uuuyy *o* Sera x una razon que le salioo la T ¬u¬ jeje *cara de traviesita* y si! Ese comentario algo inapropiado a Pan la puso de los pelos, aunque vamos a ver que tan cierto es lo que dijo Bra… jaja, Goten sí que va a tener problemas con ese Barry odioso… wuooo, ojala te guste este capitulo al igual que los otros, buen año, saludos**

**Evelyn****: Un nuevo capítulo a la vista linda! Ojalá te guste este , y gracias por el cumplido hacia mi fic, me emocina, *llorando* kamisama, gracias Evelyn jeje, saludos y ojalá te siga gustando, besos.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Capítulo 4]<strong>_

_**A Bra le gusta Goten.**_

* * *

><p>Ya habiendo comenzado las actividades cada uno en su club, incluyendo a Bra, quien el primer día en su club de teatro, ya una cara conocida la estaba molestando desde un principio. Poperu al aparecer en la puerta del salón de teatro ya con un traje de Romeo, agarra a Bra de la cintura, exclamando dramáticamente: "Oh bella Julieta, déjame protegerte en mis brazos y demuéstrame tu amor con un apasionante beso", a lo cual Bra le encaja un puñetazo haciendo que esos labios grandes y gruesos que tenía el castaño se hicieran para adentro.<p>

Bra en el escenario esperaba a que los representantes del club terminaran de hablar, entre los cuales se encontraba Bish.

-¡Chicos! Es algo importante, no lo tomen a la ligera. Tenemos 3 opciones para interpretar a fin de año.-comenzó diciendo Bish.- La primer obra de teatro podría ser: "Tiempo al tiempo", la segunda es: "Coraline" o si no: "El poder de las gemas del alma", tenemos sólo esas opciones, el director nos la hizo difícil este año, pero es alguna de esas o ninguna, pongan su voto aquí y luego les leeré los resultados.-dijo indicando una caja en la cual debían poner un papel con la obra que elijan.

-Oye, yo no sé mucho de teatro, ¿podrías decirme bien de qué se tratan?-preguntó Bra a unas de las chicas de allí.

-Bueno, no creo que haya tiempo para eso, tienes que poner tu voto ahora, pero yo te sugeriría "El poder de las gemas del alma", su autor tiene grandes obras, y no es que lo diga porque yo me ocupo de la escenografía, pero en realidad tiene unos fondos increíbles.

-Ya veo… ¿cuál es su género?

-Es de romance.

-¡Voto por ese!-dijo emocionada Bra alzando la mano.

* * *

><p>Al terminar las actividades del club, Pan almorzaba con sus amigos. Como era la sección del edificio 2, obviamente no se encontraría con Goten ni Trunks. Sentados en la mesa, junto a Pan, estaban Chiara, Mooki, Chu Lee, Dani y Poperu.<p>

-¿Qué pasó con Bra? Me senté en este lugar solamente pensando que ella estaría aquí.-preguntado irritado Poperu.

-Ella tenía que recoger unos papeles en la secretaría, se llevó una manzana nada más, así que hoy no almorzará con nosotros.-dijo Pan antes de comer una parte de su pizza.

-Bueno al menos hay unas tres lindas chicas aquí.-dijo apoyándose en su brazo.

-Pero somos 4 chicas.-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿En serio crees que podría considerar a Pan como una chica linda? Es la más fea que conozco.

Al instante todos se asombraron y miraron a Pan asustados, presintiendo la golpiza que le daría a Poperu. Pero la pelinegra estaba tranquila tomando su bebida, hasta que se dio cuenta que todos la miraban.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Pan.

-¡NADA!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo desviando sus miradas.

-Por cierto Poperu, no te compraste una bebida.-dice Pan mirando lo que se compró el castaño.

-Ah, es cierto, lo olvidé.

-Toma del mío, total ya no tengo sed.-dijo la de ojos azabache, impresionando a todos con su actitud amable con la persona que la había insultado.

-¡De ninguna manera tomaré del mismo vaso que el tuyo!-dijo repugnándose.

Hubo un silencio en el que Pan lo quedó mirando sin expresión alguna.

-Entonces voy a tirarlo.-dijo tranquila, levantándose, así de paso se retiraba.

Al cabo de unos minutos Poperu también se fue levantando su comida.

-¿No les parece que eso fue extraño?-dijo Mooki, susurrando ya que Poperu no estaba todavía tan lejos.

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Dani sin nada de disimulación.

-¿No creen, acaso…?-decía la rubia, frotando su mentón.- ¿…que a Pan le gustará Poperu?

Las chicas no se sorprendieron, ya que sí lo creían posible, pero hubo un castaño que se levantó y golpeó sus manos sobre la mesa.

-¡Pe-pero eso no podría ser! ¿No? Sería incorrecto.

-Jajaja, ¿por qué dices eso?-dijo Chiara, notando su actitud.

-Pan ya tiene novio, ¿o no?

-¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Y yo no lo sabía?!-dice explotando Dani.

-Relájate, no es cierto.-le dice la rubia calmándola.- Mooki, ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas?

-¿Qué? Pero si… ¿Trunks no es su novio?

-Jajajajaja, ellos no tienen una relación más cercana que la de ser amigos o compañeros de combate, ¡sólo eso! Jajaja.-dice Chu Lee carcajeándose.- Además con todo lo que pelean, ¿piensas que podrían ser algo? Jajajaja.

-Un minuto, ¿pareja de combate? ¿Qué dices?-preguntó Dani intrigada, aunque justamente tocó el timbre de clase.

Todos se fueron despidiéndose y yéndose a sus respectivas clases, aunque el castaño llamado Mooki iba pensando con una sonrisa, mientras al lado de Chiara se dirigían a su salón.

"Así que ella no tiene novio. No tengo que preocuparme más por ese Trunks." Pensó el castaño realmente feliz.

* * *

><p>"Ah, el timbre, tengo que apresurarme." Pensó la peliazul una vez que salió de la secretaría con una pila de papeles en una mano y en la otra comiendo su mitad de manzana. Sin pensarlo bien corre para llegar a tiempo, aunque en los pasillos de afuera choca inesperadamente.<p>

Al abrir los ojos debido al impacto, Bra se percata que todos sus papeles están tirados y su manzana está en el piso. Sin mirar si quiera con quien tropieza, comienza a juntar nerviosa cada papel, y cuando termina de juntarlos todos, una mano se extiende a ella sosteniendo a la vez una manzana verde ensuciada con tierra.

-Bra, lo siento, parece que no vas a poder terminarla.-dice Goten cuando ayuda a levantar a la ojiazul, aunque ella seguía soprendida por su aparición.- Qué bueno que tenemos gustos iguales.-dice sacando acercándose al tacho de basura y tirando la manzana.

Luego se acerca a su amiga y de su bolsillo saca otra fruta exactamente igual, y se la ofrece.

-Ah-ah… ¿esto…?-dice ella aún sin recibirla.

-Toma, en serio perdón.-dice agarrando la mano de Bra y poniendo la manzana en ella.-¡A la salida nos vemos ¿o no?!-dijo despidiéndose con una mano y corriendo a su edificio.

Ella todavía sin poder creerlo, se toca la mano, guarda la manzana, y detenidamente se observa la mano. "¿Es posible…que él sea tan bueno conmigo?" Piensa comenzando a caminar. "¿O será que… sólo yo lo veo así?"

-Señorita Brief, pensé que algo le había sucedido, ¿por qué se demoró tanto?-dice su profesor una vez que Bra llega a la clase y deja los papeles en el escritorio del docente.

Ella se sienta normalmente y junta sus manos.

-Nada. Tropecé con una roca. –dijo sin importancia, aunque se notó algo de sonrojo en ella.

Pan arqueando una ceja la miraba de reojo.

* * *

><p>-Qué aburrida fue la clase de matemática hoy, sólo teorías, nada más, explicaciones que no entendía.-decía Pan con las manos detrás de su cabeza, mientras iba caminando al lado de Trunks.<p>

-Si claro, por cierto, Goten me dijo que tropezó con Bra hoy.-le dijo el peli lila, una vez que llegaron a la cafetería.

-¿Con Bra? Bueno ella llegó tarde hoy a la clase, y dijo que se había tropezado. Pero al parecer no fue con una roca.

-¿Dijo que fue con una roca?

-Sí, a decir verdad la veo algo extraña estos dí-pero cuando se sentaron se dio cuenta que estaba Bra hablando con Goten, en la fila para comprar.- ¡Espera!-le dijo a Trunks escondiéndose detrás de una montonera de gente, y algo más cerca de Bra y Goten.

-¡Ey! ¿Pero qué te pasa?

-A mi nada, pero mira allá.-le dice apuntando a Bra, y alzando oreja para escuchar la conversación.

_-"Entonces, supongo que será genial." _Escucharon que decía Goten mirando a Bra contento.

_-"Sí, eso supongo, vamos a tener las audiciones pronto."_ Dijo Bra.

-Oye, no entiendo, ¿qué pasa con Bra y Goten?

-¡Cállate!-le dice golpeándolo en la cabeza.- Sólo escucha y presta atención.

-Dolió…-dijo Trunks sobándose la cabeza.

_-"¿Y aún no sabes de qué se trata la obra?" _

_-"No, pero sé… bueno, es romántica." _

-¡Ahí está!-le dice Pan a Trunks.

-¿Q-Qué?

-¡Eso! ¿No lo notas? Ese color carmesí en las mejillas de Bra.-le dice Pan, y en seguida Trunks lo nota.

-¿Acaso está nerviosa?-dice muy intrigado.-No no no, eso es algo imposible, nunca se había sonrojado con un chico.

-Pues al parecer, pero… hay que asegurarnos.

-¿Asegurarnos?

-De lo que puede ser posible Trunks. Quizás…

-¡Oigan!-escucharon detrás de ellos, una voz conocida para ambos, y se dieron vuelta.-¿Qué están haciendo aquí ustedes dos? ¿Tienen una cita o algo así?-dice burlándose Bra, ni siquiera escuchando lo que decían antes.

-¡No-no es así!-dice Pan algo sonrojada.- ¡Tú ¿qué eres lo que estás haciendo?!-dice apuntándola para cambiar de tema.

-Nnnada… sólo acompañé a Goten a comprar un café.

-Siii claro, "sólo a un café."-dice Trunks sonriendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-dice Goten con una ceja arqueada.

-¡NADA!-dice Pan tapándole la boca a Trunks.-¡Ay!-grita cuando siente la lengua del peli lila babeándole toda la mano.-¡Qué asco!

-Jajajajaj.

* * *

><p>Pasando un par de días, los exámenes se hicieron presentes, y Bra y Pan no podían encontrarse con Goten y Trunks, aunque habiendo terminado, extrañamente la peliazul sentía una desesperación algo molesta en su pecho.<p>

Al terminar unas clases, los dos amigos se dirigían a su habitación, alrededor de los dos muchachos unas chicas los miraban mientras susurraban entre ellas.

-Esto ya se está volviendo una costumbre ¿no te parece?-le dice Goten a Trunks, una vez que llegan a la entrada del edificio 3.

-Desearía que no, pero ya que yo he pasado aquí más que tú, esto ya es normal para mí. Aunque ahora que somos amigos, esto se volvió más frecuente.

-Pero qué presumidos.-dice Pan, quien los encuentra en las escaleras.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dice Trunks, dejando de caminar.

-El señor Hitori quiere que vayamos a entrenar un rato, dice que dentro de un mes tenemos la competencia.-le dice cruzándose de brazos.

-Qué mal… y pensé que justo tenía mi tarde libre. Bueno, nos vemos Goten.-dice yéndose atrás de Pan.

"Así que me lo pasaré sólo esta tarde… ¡Ah!" Piensa el pelinegro pero, al llegar a la mitad de la escalera se da cuenta de la ausencia de algo muy importante.

-¡Mi celular! ¿Dónde ésta? ¿Dónde?-se pregunta, tocándose cada uno de los bolsillos.-No…

FLASHBACK

_-Una vez que termine la clase, será nuestra tarde de descanso total.-decía Trunks con las manos detrás de su cabeza._

_-Es cierto, pero es más un alivio que hayan terminado los exámenes por ahora.-dice Goten dejando su celular en el lugar en el que se sentaría._

_-Eh, disculpa, ya tengo mi mochila ahí.-dice una chica, apuntando al mismo lugar._

_-Ah, sí lo siento.-dice disculpándose y sacando sus cosas, menos…_

FIN FLASHBACK

-¡Qué torpe! Debí haberlo dejado ahí y no lo saqué después.-dijo con su manos agarrándose su cabeza alterado.

Rápidamente va en busca de su móvil, tanto que va ignorando cualquier persona con la que se cruza. "Si no lo encuentro estaré en problemas, no tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar otro." Pensaba mientras pasaba por un edificio que decía "_Club de Bellas Artes_." El cielo se ponía blanco, y anunciando a una lluvia pasajera.

Despistada por un momento, aunque atenta a su alrededor, la peliazul notó a aquella persona que le hizo volar su papeles de la obra en la que participaría, tranquila, comenzó a recogerlos. "¿Es que siempre me pasa esto?" Pensó hartada. Miró con el ceño fruncido quién iba corriendo sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera a quién le había tirado sus papeles.

-¿Goten?-dijo levantándose.

En seguida esa sensación en su pecho volvió a crecer, ella se tocó la cabeza que le empezaba a arder. "No estoy enferma, porque no me duele la cabeza para nada, pero si tengo calor, mucho calor." Pensó confundida.

POV BRA

Sin darme cuenta comencé a seguirlo, fue como un choque fortuito, algo que me pensaba debería hacer o algo saldría mal. Corrí. Corrí rápido, porque a pesar de que ya se me había perdido de vista podría alcanzarlo, en mí sentía dolor en mi estómago aunque tranquilidad en mi mente.

Casi me caigo, esquivé a la gente del club de corredores que se cruzó en mi camino, pero seguí corriendo hasta que visualicé su cabeza, y luego todo su cuerpo. Pronto paró en una de las gigantescas aulas de la universidad, frente a la puerta tenía una car de horrorizado y me asusté, aunque después una cara tranquila, entró a la sala, y de momento yo iba acercándome a la puerta, mientras de repente se inició una conversación.

-Muchas gracias, en serio, me salvaste la vida.-escuché la voz masculina y aliviada de Goten. Yo sólo me preguntaba qué le habrá pasado cómo para que estuviera corriendo.

-Jaja, no te preocupes, sabía que volverías por él.-escuché una voz más suave, femenina y frágil, obviamente de una chica.

Al oírla me desesperé y fui directo a la puerta para ver con quién hablaba.

-Tengo que agradecerte de alguna forma.-le dijo Goten una vez que pude divisarlos.

Era una chica hermosa, pelo ondulado, color café claro, ojos amables y tranquilos, con un vestido llamativo amarillo, aunque para nada atrevido. Sin siquiera conocerla noté carisma en ella, al parecer sólo con su aspecto reflejaba perfección.

-No es necesario, no te preocupes.-le decía ella contenta.

-Soy Goten, y no me importa cuántas veces me lo niegue, la invitaré a un café para agradecerle señorita…

-Jaja, Pares.

Él toma su mano y le da un beso en ella, como si se tratara de una princesa. "Supongo que la amabilidad que tiene se la reparte a todos, no sólo a mí." Pienso desilusionadamente. Pero algo me inquietaba, el hecho de que ahora los esté persiguiendo, estoy detrás de una silla, ¿por qué hago esto?

De un momento a otro mi vida se centró en cada palabra de afecto que él le decía a otra chica, me preocupa la sonrisa que pone al charlar con ella, verse feliz con alguien más, me preocupa, de perderlo.

Afligirme por algo como esto es irrazonable para alguien como yo, quien siempre ha sido perseguida por los muchachos, y ahora yo estoy haciendo lo mismo. Un sentimiento algo molesto se presentó en mí, diciéndome que pronto tiene que salir, dejarse llevar y liberarse de una vez por todas.

Pero ¿por qué lloro? Porque de pronto unas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, muchas sensaciones acumuladas hacen llorar a una persona, sin embargo no me sentía del todo triste. Tantas fueron las emociones que me llenaron que sonreía también, me sentía feliz, triste, preocupada y… enojada.

Todavía sentía calor, mi cuerpo estaba como a unos 30 grados, cuando en realidad hacían 23. Me miré en uno de los cristales del lugar, roja. Totalmente ruborizada. No había otra palabra que me describiera, además de todos los sollozos que producía.

* * *

><p>Pasaron 2 semanas desde lo sucedido, cuando intrigada conmigo misma me cuestionaba qué le pasaba mi cuerpo, me dolía tanto pero me sentía tan feliz. Aunque lo que más me confundía, es que sólo pasaba eso cuando Goten estaba cerca, cuando lo sentía, cuando escuchaba su voz, cuando se reía.<p>

-¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que te pasa? No has dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el día.-dijo Pan mientras miraba su celular, aunque hablándome a mí, obvio.

-Supongo que pienso mucho.

-¿Algo te molesta?-dice dejando su celular de lado y prestándome atención, a ese acto le di una sonrisa, eso sólo lo hace una verdadera amiga, y mentiría si dijera que Pan no lo es.

-Sí…-dije apoyándome en mis codos sobre mi escritorio.- Pan, ¿tú sabes qué significa que estés muy preocupada por algo que puedas perder? Digo… ¿qué sentido tiene?

Ella me quedó mirando un rato, se sentó en su cama, y pensante miraba a la pared, de repente se formó una sonrisa en ella.

-Bueno… significaría que eso es muy preciado para ti, si no lo perdiste todavía, pero sí estás preocupada de eso, supongo que el sentido sería que tienes que protegerlo de modo que nadie te lo quite, o algo así…

-Que nadie…me lo quite.-dije frunciendo el ceño. "¿Será que esa chica me lo quiere quitar?" Pensé discretamente.- ¿Hay alguien que cuides con tu vida Pan? Me refiero respecto a lo que acabas de decir.

-Eeeeh…-dijo comenzando a dejar a un lado su tranquilidad.-Se-será mejor que ya me vaya a entrenar, mi maestro dijo Trunks ya está esperándome.

-Pero no me has res

Aunque cerrándome la puerta rápidamente se alejó a su práctica otra vez. "Qué extraño." Es lo que cualquiera pensaría.

POV GENERAL

Ya cansada iba corriendo hacia el gimnasio, justo al abrir la puerta de su edificio, se encuentra con su compañero el cual estaba entrando.

-¡Ah Mooki!-grita nerviosa deteniendo su paso.

-Pan, ¿cómo estás? ¿Ibas a alguna parte?-le dice jugando a la vez con sus manos y sonriendo.

-¡Sí, y estoy apurada! ¡Adiós, nos vemos después!-le dice esquivándolo y retomando su camino.

El castaño la queda mirando sorprendido, mira la hora en su reloj. "Va a entrenar. Es la hora, pero nunca va tan apurada." Piensa, dirigiéndose lentamente al gimnasio.

-Ya llegué.-dice la pelinegra sonriendo y dejando su mochila a un lado.

-Tarde como siempre.-dije el pelilila, quien estaba sentado en el piso con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

-Lo sé lo sé, pero ¿qué estás haciendo?-le dice sentándose a su lado.

-Tratando de buscar el silencio.

-¿Eh?

-Trunks está aprendiendo a sentir a sus oponentes sin verlos.-dice su maestro Hitori que aparece.-Para eso, primero deben estar muy tranquilos y sin ruido, ahora tú también debes aprender, cierra los ojos y trata de poner tu mente en blanco.

-Aah… está bien.-dice desilusionada.

-Perfecto, yo iré a comprarles unas bebidas, no tardo.

…

El silencio había estado en el gimnasio por unos 5 minutos. El maestro todavía no llegaba y a sus dos estudiantes cada vez se les hacía más difícil la técnica que les había enseñado. "Esto es horrible, creo que si permanezco un minuto más en silencio voy a enloquecer, tanta tranquilidad en realidad no me tranquiliza." Pensaba Pan ya con una gota de sudor de los nervios, y sonriendo pesadamente. "Quiero pelear, practicar mis nuevos golpes, esto no estaba planeado esto para hoy. Creo que me voy a desesperar." Pensó el de ojos azules.

-¡NO… PUEDO MÁS!-gritó Pan abriendo sus ojos, y haciendo que los de Trunks también se abrieran.

Ambos se levantaron con velocidad y se miraron desafiándose.

-Al menos hay tiempo para una contienda antes de que llegue Hitori.-dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea Trunks.

-¡Sí! ¿Listo?-dijo preparada la de cabello azabache.

-¡Sí!

Comenzaron una amistosa lucha entre los dos, siempre al practicar se divertían, aunque ninguno de los dos usaba toda su fuerza ni habilidad. Sólo esquivando sus golpes y a veces el peli lila recibiéndolos por desahogo, deteniendo los ataques los ambos estaban contentos, aunque llegó un momento en el que la tensión se hizo presente.

Pan estaba siendo atacada por Trunks, y difícilmente paralizaba sus golpes, cada vez se iba acercando más a la pared, pero sintió algo en su pie derecho. Una madera de entrenamiento estaba en el suelo, la cual hizo caer a Pan, y con ella, su compañero de combate encima suyo.

* * *

><p>POV BRA<p>

"Supongo que tengo que preguntarle a Bish cuándo serán las audiciones, el personaje de Melody me hace sentir identificada y me gustaría interpretarlo." Pienso al terminar de leer la mitad del guion de la obra. Porque parece que a la mayoría le gustaba esa historia, y al final salió ganador para poder actuar sobre el escenario.

Todo se entorna en un escenario incierto, un bosque en el que aparece una chica sola y sin compañía, de pronto un lago frente a ella le da a ver el reflejo de sus ojos de un color morado y vestida con una armadura plateada, luego de vagar por el bosque por dos días se encuentra con un chico llamado Zion…

Caminaba hacia la habitación de Bish, a decir verdad nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos, ya con toda la confianza decirme el número de su habitación. Toqué la puerta aunque no contestaba nadie en realidad. Desesperanzada me fui, pero en la mitad de mi camino vi a mi amigo caminado hacia afuera, mirando al suelo y en otro mundo.

-Bish.-le digo saludándolo y mirándolo a la cara con mis manos agarradas detrás de mi espalda.

-Ah, Bra. Hola.-me dice algo tranquilo, raro a decir verdad.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Jeje, ¿por qué lo dices?-dice fingiendo una risa que no le sale.

-Bish… dilo, te puedes desahogar conmigo.-le digo parándolo de su camino.

-Me… yo…-decía poniéndose inquieto.- Terminamos, Sora y yo… terminamos nuestra relación.

-¡Ah! ¿Sora, la de teatro? ¿Ella…era tu novia? Vaya, lo siento.

-No… supongo que es lo mejor.

-¿Lo mejor?

-La verdad es que…ya no había nada.

-Ah… ah.

Lo comprendía, quería estar con él para consolarlo, pero algo más llamó mi atención.

-¿Te gusta?-me pregunta Bish con sus manos en sus bolsillos, mientras ve que estoy observando a Goten.

-¡N-no! Es sólo que… que yo… nos vemos luego.

Lo dije algo precipitada. No sabía ni siquiera si hablaba de Goten, pero yo como siempre doy la misma respuesta fue algo normal decir que no. Pero otra vez ese dolor en mi interior, verlo, pero otra vez mi estómago se sentía extraño, mi mente se despejó dejando que sólo su imagen se clavara en mi cabeza.

-Claro claro, luego me los devuelves, no hay problema.-decía él a un compañero suyo.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Estos apuntes sí que me servirán.

Pero así me gusta que sea él… amable, bueno, sobre todo aplicado en todo, y dispuesto a ayudar a todos. Pero… ¿puede ser… que yo por fin esté conociendo este sentimiento? El cual…nunca nadie me había hecho sentir se abrió de repente. Todo se hizo de color gris, sólo lo veía a él, no podía evitar distinguirlo entre todos los demás.

Ahora sí… creo que… mi corazón actúa por sí mismo.

No hay forma de que piense claramente.

Si el mundo define esto como amar…

Si el mundo define esto como… enamorarse.

Goten, eres la única persona.

Sólo esa persona que es especial para mí, no fue algo previsto para mí.

Nunca pensé que, podría enamorarme… Goten.

* * *

><p>POV GENERAL<p>

Ya llegando al gimnasio, sin mucho ruido, Mooki se fija por la ventana a ver cómo estaba Pan. Aunque no se esperaba lo siguiente.

Trunks había caído encima de Pan, y al levantarse un poco, el peli lila quedó muy cerca del rostro de la estudiante de preparatoria. Se habían quedado mirando, uno al otro, sin separarse. Sin duda en los dos se notaba vergüenza, pero a pesar de estar nerviosos, parecía que el mundo se había paralizado en la mirada del otro. Se observaban sorprendidos, como si por primera vez se percataran de sus ojos, como si se conocieran por segunda vez.

-¡Queeee taaaal, ya traje los refrescos!-gritó el maestro entrando al gimnasio con los ojos cerrados.

Aunque al abrirlos se dio cuenta que sus dos pupilos estaban lo más separados posibles. Trunks mirando a una esquina de la habitación, y Pan en la otra esquina observando la pared, esta vez fue un acto verdaderamente veloz el apartarse el uno del otro, sin embargo la única razón por la que miraban a los muros era para que sus caras rojas no deslumbraran tanto.

-¡Ma-maestro! ¡¿Cómo puedo tardar tanto?!-decía Pan aun viendo el paredón.

-¡SI! ¡ES VERDAD, NO PUEDE DEMORARSE TANTO!-gritó enojado Trunks, acercándose al maestro.

-B-bueno, había fila en el kiosco, no se enojen.-decía Hitori resguardándose de Trunks, quien se acercaba amenazadoramente.

"Ahora sí… Trunks Brief, no te perdonaré esto. Supongo que ahora, deberé considerarte un enemigo." Pensó aliviado Mooki de que apareciera el maestro interrumpiéndolos, aunque algo enfadado de la situación.

* * *

><p>-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA!-gritó emocionada Pan saltando en la cama.<p>

-Jajaj, tranquilízate Pan.-le decía su amiga de ojos azules, tomándole los hombros, mientras Pan sonreía.

-Es que es tan genial que te enamores…-decía con una lágrimas de emoción limpiándose.-Snif, es,es…-se sonaba la nariz.- ¡tan tiernooo!

-Aunque al principio no lo imaginé.

-¡Por dios, era tan obvio!

Al escuchar eso Bra se desvaneció sonrojándose, mientras le salía vapor de la cabeza.

-Pero quiero soltarlo.-decía todavía derrumbada en la cama.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! Eres hermosa Bra, no podrá rechazarte.-le daba ánimos Pan.

-Jeje, no seas tan exagerada…-decía avergonzándose y levantándose.-Pero... será mejor que trabaje más en esto.

-¿Qué?

-Declararme…es algo que nunca he hecho.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉ!? ¡¿ES EN SERIO?!-gritó impresionada Pan agarrándose la cabeza.

-Jaja, bueno…los muchachos siempre fueron más rápidos en demostrar sus sentimientos, pero no es una cosa tan fácil para mí.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

-La campana.

-Tenemos que ir a clases Bra, pero descuida después hablaremos de esto.-le dijo con un pulgar arriba.

"Preferiría que no…" Pensó angustiada la peliazul.

-¡¿Así que adicionarás para Melody?!-preguntó Poperu una vez que Pan y Bra habían llegado a la clase, aunque todavía no llegaba el profesor.

-Si…-decía alejándose un poco de él, asqueada.

-¡Perfecto, entonces yo seré Zion! "Los dos viajeros se sentían confundidos uno por el otro, atados a un árbol destinados al peligro y a la desesperación…-comenzó narrando la obra y agarrando el brazo de Bra, actuando dramáticamente.-¡…pero de la nada, un terrible villano los pone a prueba y ésta vez Melody deberá decidir de una vez entre la vida que tenía antes, o la vida que ahora tiene junto a Zion, y entonces…!

-¡Cállate Poperu! Todavía no he llegado a esa parte.-le dice Bra con una vena en la frente.

-¡Ah Chiara, viniste!-dice Pan, acercándose a ella.-Estaba preocupada, no habías venido en toda la semana a clases, y cada vez que golpeaba a la puerta de tu cuarto nadie contestaba.

-Si… lo siento, es que me sentía descompuesta y no podía ni levantarme.-dijo la rubia sonriendo.- Pero ya estoy bien.

-Ah, Chiara, ¿podrías llevar este documento al director?-le preguntó el profesor que recién estaba entrando.

-Eeeeh, es que yo no…

-¡No te preocupes Chiara! Yo lo haré, no te esfuerces si estás así de mal.-le dice Pan agarrando los documentos.

-Gracias Pan.

Y la señorita Son iba en busca del director, cuando lo encontró le entregó lo que debía, y pasando por los pasillos de afuera se dirigía otra vez a su clase. De repente comenzó a marearse. "Este dolor de cabeza… me resulta familiar." Pensaba ya con los ojos cansados, se sintió tan cansada que se arrodilló en el suelo, y se sostenía del barandal a su lado. "No puede estar... pasando de nuevo." Pensó juntando sus dientes enojándose consigo misma.

-Maldición...-dijo últimamente cayendo al suelo, cerrando los ojos y quedando completamente desmayada.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que me tardé mucho en este capítulo, así que como recompensa les daré un adelanto del próximo. Pero primero… ¿qué les pareció este? Déjenme sus preciados reviews! Ojala les haya gustado la situación de Pan y Trunks :3 ^^ Y lo de Pares… no se preocupen, todavía no será el principal problema aquí, sólo es su primera aparición así que todavía no la insulten, jaja. Mooki sí que fue un personaje singular, es muy tierno, pero cuando se lo propone puede enfadarse eh!jeje, bueno, sin más rodeos…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Adelanto del próximo capítulo~ <strong>_

-Parece que alguien no hizo mucho caso.-dijo Dani frente a Pan, mientras la de cabello negro dormía en la camilla.- Pan… ojalá entiendas la situación en la que estás**.**

**[...]**

-Comienzaaaaa… ¡el entrenamiento para declararse!-gritó Pan sonriéndole a su amiga.

**[...]**

"Esto es horrible, nunca creí que la gente se sintiera así cuando se confiesa" Pensó Bra apretando sus puños y mirando a escondidas a Goten**.**

**[...]**

-¡No quiero que me molesten! ¡Es mi problema si eso me pasa!

**[...]**

-…es el principio nada más. Dar el primer paso siempre es difícil la mayoría de la veces…-decía sonriendo con dificultad.

**[...]**

Sólo faltan dos semanas para que la competencia empiece, daré lo mejor de mí misma, y el tonto de Trunks… espero que no moleste, otra vez sigue insistiendo en que no será necesario ni que participe, ya que él "se encargará de todo". Pero ya verá, ésta vez… ganaré a como dé lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>*Próximo capítulo:*<strong>

"_¡Peligro! La peor declaración de la historia."_

**¡Nos vemos dentro de un tiempo! Cuando llegue de la playa… jeje, ojalá estén disfrutando sus vacaciones! Hasta el próximo capituloo :)**


	5. Chapter 5 ¡Peligro!

**N/A: ¡Qué tal! Pasó tiempo, muuucho tiempo desde que no publicaba, me siento una persona horrible y analfabeta T.T , pero suerte que ya terminé este maldito capitulo que me llevo mucho tiempo. Supongo que habrán notado que agregé a Mushu a la portada :) y es que se ha convertido en uno de mis personajes favoritos ToT tenía que ponerlo y si no lo vieron, pues habran la imagen ;) Este lo hice largo para que me perdonen por no publicar muchio tiempo, disculpeeen, ojalá les guste.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Misha0309<span>: **_**Jajaj, siempre cuento contigo misha, tu review nunca falta :D Pan también es mi personaje favorita, bah de las chicas lo es, porque osea sí es genial, ajaj. Jiji ese Gotencito –w- , bueno si… Poperu es un maldito bastardo :P jajaj, lo hice así al principiom porque nunca me gustó en el GT, osea dejó a Pan! MALITO. Ya verás después porqué Pan no le dice nada. Mooki si pobresito… xD, nadie le tiene fe! Maloos :( Si ,ese desmayo es el principio de algo malo así que este atenta ¿si? NO! A MI ME ENCANTA QUE PARLOTEES! Jaja, amo tus reviews, que no te falte en este capi! Besos y gracias.**

_**Mariano:**_** Jajaja, me hizo matar de risa tu comentario, estuvo bueno eso de "#OVIO QUE PAN Y TRUNKS ESTAN ENAMORADOS" jajaj, bueno gracias por felicitarme y por tu comentario, ojala no hayas dejado en el olvido ya este fic, espero que estés leyendo esto, saludoos.**

_**DannitaZz: **_**Qué genial que te haya servido! Muchas gracias, creo que lloraré, y es que esta pareja de TruPan me gusta mucho y que me digas eso me emociona, no te preocupes si te tardas en leer, yo me re tardé en actualizar :s Y Zoey 101 lo comencé a ver de nuevo TuT, qué tiempos, bueno saludossitos.**

_**Sasha:**_** Mmm sasha, qué lindo nombre 7u7 , jajaj aquí algo tarde pero ya está la continuación, ojalá la leas y te guste! Besos. **

_**Dara:**_** Jajja, mal. Es título desanima a Bra al instante, pero no te desanimes estará gracioso el capi también te lo aseguro. Uuuuy que mal que reprobaste, ami me sorprende haber pasado las materias ya que me lapasaba escribiendo –u- jiji, bueno, me lo pasé genial en la playa, pero es la misma razón de la que porqué no actualicé ;( Jaja soy de Argentina y vos? Besos daraa.**

_** Fran (por alguna razón no me deja escribir tu nombre de cuenta): **_** Jajaj, bueno ya te lo habpia agradecido personalmente, pero tra vez te lo digo, Graciaaaas por comentarme TvT Espero que este capi te guste saludos y luego seguimo hablamo por el wpp ;) Besos amiga.**

**NO QUIERO MÁS RODEOS! QUE EMPIECE EL CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Capítulo 5]<strong>_

_**¡Peligro! La peor declaración de la historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Cuando uno se enamora de verdad, lo más seguro es que nunca deje de quererse."<strong>_

* * *

><p>El día seguía soleado, pero una sombra de un cuerpo tirado en el suelo seguía sin la preocupación de nadie. La chica de pelo azabache había quedado desmayada en el piso, unos 20 minutos habían pasado y nadie aparecía.<p>

-Esto no es normal, Bra…-decía Mooki en el salón, susurrándole a su compañera muy preocupado.

-Tranquilo, de seguro se fue al baño o algo parecido.-decía tratando de callarlo ya que el profesor los estaba viendo.

-Yo no creo Bra, Pan siempre va corriendo en los pasillos, si hubiera ido al baño ya hubiera regresado.-dijo Chiara por detrás.

-¡Oigan! Dejen de hablar, si quieren hablar háganlo con el director.-dijo amenazadoramente el docente.

Los tres compañeros se miraron y dijeron:

-¡Está bien!

El profesor se quedó sorprendido y parpadeó varias veces.

* * *

><p>-Qué lindo perrito…-decía un chico acariciando al feliz cachorro, y miró su reloj.-Oh tengo que irme, nos veremos después cachorrito.<p>

Luego el can se quedó sonriendo y con la lengua afuera. Siguió paseando por los edificios hasta olfatear un aroma conocido para él, al seguirlo, usando su nariz como guía, encontró de lejos a su dueña tirada, corrió contento hasta su persona. Pero se confundió, Mushu al ladrarle ella no respondía, tenía los ojos cerrados como nunca la había visto, ni siquiera se movía. Comenzó a ladrarle y mover la cola para jugar, pero otra vez nada pasaba. Le lamía las mejillas variadas veces, nada funcionaba. El perro empezó a llorar precipitadamente y se acomodó debajo del brazo de Pan. Gemía frente a ella, su dueña no contestaba.

Corrió. Mushu entró al edificio de preparatoria sin permiso. Se encontraba en los pasillos, pero no hallaba a nadie. Sin remedio aulló. Aullaba constantemente con la esperanza que alguien apareciera y haga reaccionar a Pan.

* * *

><p>-Aay, yo nunca había ido a la oficina del director.-decía Mooki caminando hacia el mismo, junto a Chiara y Bra.<p>

-Pero recuerda que sólo para ver en dónde está Pan.-aclaró la peliazul mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

De pronto escucharon un ruido algo aturdidor.

-Suena como a un perro agonizando.-comentó la rubia.

-No, está aullando.-dijo el castaño.

"No es cualquier perro, su aullido ya lo he escuchado antes, pero no le encuentro el motivo de porqué debe estar haciéndolo dentro de la escuela." Pensó Bra intrigada.

-Sigamos el ruido de Mushu.-dijo decidida.

-¿Mushu? ¿El perro de Pan? Se escucha muy cerca, creo que está justamente hacia dónde vamos.-dijo Mooki, ya comenzando a caminar rápido, y las chicas lo seguían.

-¡Ahí está!-dijo Bra apuntando al perro que se encontraba frente a una puerta de salida al patio.

Mushu al ver a Bra se puso feliz y comenzó a ladrar a la puerta indicándole que lo siguiera. Los tres estudiantes hicieron caso, pero al abrir la puerta se quedaron impactados.

-P-Pan…-decía Bra quieta sin reaccionar, y con mucho miedo al verla tirada en el suelo.

-¡PAN!-gritaron los tres corriendo a su auxilio.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué necesitas?-preguntó el profesor a un chico que acababa de entrar al salón de ciertos estudiantes.<p>

-Es un aviso para Trunks y Goten, Bra dice que vallan urgente a la enfermería de la preparatoria, se trata de Pan.-terminó de dar su noticia.

-¡¿Pan?!-gritó el peliazul levantándose de su asiento preocupado.-¡¿Qué le pasó?!

-No tengo idea, sólo le hice el favor a Bra de avisarles.

Goten y Trunks se miraron con el ceño fruncido nada tranquilos, y corrieron fuera del salón a su objetivo.

* * *

><p>Afuera de la enfermería estaba la ojiazul apoyada en la puerta, con un rostro apenado y esperando la llegada de la enfermera que aún no aparecía. Y en eso se escucharon unos pasos, miró al frente esperando que sea la médica.<p>

-Hola.-saludó la morocha mirando a Bra y con unas flores en su mano.-Supe lo de Pan, ¿puedo pasar a darle estas flores?

-Dani, hola, si claro adelante.-dijo dándole el espacio.

La chica de ojos marrones entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejó las flores apoyadas en la mesa, su cara no tenía mucha preocupación ni angustia, sino una algo molesta. Agarró uno de los asientos y se acomodó al lado de Pan.

-Parece que alguien no hizo mucho caso.-dijo Dani frente a Pan, mientras la de cabello negro dormía en la camilla.-Pan… ojalá entiendas la situación en la que estás. Esto nunca te pareció algo serio, no. Pero sí lo es, y no lo comprendes. Yo ya me cansé de intentarlo, quise ayudarte pero me rechazaste, supongo que ya no debería meterme en esto, por ahora te deseo lo mejor.-dijo finalmente levantándose y saliendo de la enfermería.

Afuera seguía Bra esperando impacientemente.

-Vendrá pronto, no te preocupes.-le dijo mirándola y yéndose.

-¡Estamos aquí!- dijo Trunks apareciendo en uno de los pasillos con Goten, ambos corriendo hacia Bra.-¿Qué pasó? ¿Se lastimó? ¿está bien?-preguntó acelerado cuando llegaron con ella.

-Cálmate, sólo se desmayó, o eso creo. Pero me preocupó ya que no estaba con nadie.

-Aaay…-decía el pelilila desvaneciéndose en la pared.-Creí que era algo más grave, esa tonta… me asustó.

-Tranquilo Trunks seguro no pasa nada tan malo.-dijo dándole ánimos Goten, ya que de por sí notaba la angustia de su amigo.-¿La enfermera no ha llegado?-le preguntó a Bra.

-No… y ya me está hartando.

-Hola, siento la demora, la enfermera de secundaria no vino hoy y tuve que atender a un niño que se descompuso, pero ya estoy aquí para atender a la paciente.-dijo una señora con ondulaciones en su cabello, seguida de Chiara y Mooki que la habían ido a buscar.

-Por fin.-dice Bra.

Minutos después la enfermera dice a todos que esperen afuera, que ella revisaría a Pan. Al salir dijo que en una hora despertaría. Todos se sintieron aliviados, pero Trunks siguió con la duda de porqué sufrió ese desmayo. Él y Goten, Chiara y Mooki volvieron a sus clases, y Bra también sólo que obligada por la enfermera.

* * *

><p>POV PAN<p>

Se veía algo borroso cuando abría mis ojos, era un techo blanco. Me levanté todavía un poco mareada, sentada en una camilla y tocándome la frente.

"Sólo recuerdo que estaba por ir al salón y me sentí débil." Pensé al momento de pararme y ponerme mis zapatillas. "Espero que esto no pase muy a menudo, sino estaría en problemas."

Volví al salón y no había nadie ya. Revisé mi celular y aparentemente las clases habían acabado hace dos minutos, con lo rápidos que son mis compañeros, el salón se despeja en dos segundos.

De todas maneras no entendía cómo había llegado hasta la enfermería si no había nadie afuera, bueno tal vez alguien me vio. Vi mi asiento y tampoco estaba mi mochila, rendida me di vuelta y me asusté al encontrarme con Bra.

-¡Ay!-dije.

-¡Pan, te estaba buscando!-me dijo con el ceño fruncido.- Me asusté cuando no te vi en la enfermería, me había llevado tu mochila para dártela, al parecer despertaste antes.

-¿Antes? ¿La enfermera les dijo que despertaría más adelante? Peor no entiendo lo que pasó, ¿tú me viste?

-Mushu nos avisó, parece que te vio y se preocupó y comenzó a aullar en todo el colegio, cuando te fui a ver Mooki te llevó a la enfermería en su espalda.

-Aaww, qué amable, tengo que darle las gracias.-dije comenzando a caminar, pero me detuve y fui frente a Bra.

La abracé con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Bra. Ah, ¿mi mochila?-dije separándome de ella.

-Aaah, jeje es que la dejé en la enfermería si querer.

-Estaa bien, iré a buscarla, nos encontramos en la habitación eh.

-Okey.

Fui hasta allá, era un alivio que Bra no hiciera tantas preguntas sobre mi condición. Llegué y agarré mis cosas, estaba debajo de una de las mesas, y cuando vi arriba había unas flores.

FLASHBACK

_-Estas son para ti. Para que te sientas mejor._

_-Gracias Dani.-le dije sonriendo y agarrando sus flores, mientras me acomodaba en la cama._

_-Te dejaré descansar._

FIN FLASHBACK

Habrá sido ella. Al parecer no le contó nada a Bra. Si tomó eso muy en serio, lo que le dije…

"_¡Esta bien! ¡Déjame en paz Daniela!"_

"_Pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo..."_

Me sentí aliviada de que no se lo dijera, pero a la vez también triste, porque creo que sí piensa no meterse en esto. Ella habla naturalmente conmigo, pero yo sé que sí está molesta.

Cuando iba a mi habitación corriendo, vi en la vereda a Goten, estaba hablando con una chica de cabello color castaño, y recordé esa situación.

A Bra le gusta Goten…

¡Eso es! La ayudaré en todo.

-¡Bra!-dije contenta al abrir la puerta de mi habitación, ella me quedó mirando.

POV GENERAL

-Comienzaaaaa…¡el entrenamiento para declararse!-gritó Pan sonriéndole a su amiga.

-¿E-Entrenamiento?

* * *

><p>-¿Así que se desmayó?-dijo un chico a Trunks, mientras salían de su clase.<p>

-Sí… no sé qué le pasó, es extraño.

-Claaaro, y no sabes lo preocupado que estaba éste al enterarse de lo de Pan.-dijo Goten con una sonrisa pícara y apuntando al pelilila.

Las mejillas de Trunks se tornaron carmesí en un segundo.

-Pues claro, cualquiera se preocuparía de su novia.-dice el chico que los acompañaba, haciendo que todo el Trunks que conocemos sea de color rojo.

-¡N-NO ES MI NOVIA! ¡Y TÚ NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES GOTEN!-dijo alarmándose.

-Jajajajaja.-se reía su amigo del color de Trunks.-Tranquilo no diré nada.

Eso hizo enfurecer más al de ojos azules provocándole una vena en su frente.

-¿¡Decir qué?! ¿¡Eres tonto?! ¿En qué estás pensando?

-Mmmmm nada, sólo vámonos.

* * *

><p>-¿A… qué te refieres Pan?-dijo sonriéndole nerviosa, ya que sí sabía de lo que hablaba.<p>

-Ya sabeees.-le decía mirándola traviesa.-Goteen…

-¡No lo digas!

-Te gustaaa.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

-Jajajaj, deberías ver tu cara, estás completamente roja.-decía carcajeándose y apuntándola.

-No hables más Pan, no es gracioso, para mí será difícil ya que…

-Ya que…

-Nunca me le declaré a nadie.

-¡¿Quée?! ¿De verdad?

-Bueno sí… es que siempre los chicos eran los que se declaraban y sólo si me gustaban los aceptaba, cosa que pasaba muy pocas veces.

-Oooh, entiendo. Qué desperdicio, eres muy linda Bra.-le dice mirándola gentilmente.

-Gracias, pero no creo que eso me ayude.-dice desanimándose.

-Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, pero para que pase algo debes decírselo primero.

-Jajaja, eeeh no.

-Tienes que hacerlo Bra. Yo te ayudaré te lo prometo.-dijo con un pulgar arriba.

Bra le sonrió alegre, de verdad esa amistad se había vuelto en algo que nunca había experimentado, sintió que realmente Pan quería ayudarla.

-Entonces ¿qué tengo que hacer?-le preguntó la ojiazul.

A la de cabello negro le brillaron los ojos y juntó sus manos emocionada.

-¡Genial! Comenzaremos en un ratito, ahora iré a buscar a Mooki para agradecerle, en un momento vuelvo ¿sí?

-Si está bien, de todas maneras tengo que ir a comprar unas lapiceras nuevas, en media hora nos vemos aquí.

-Está bien.

Pan fue caminando con una sonrisa por las escaleras, ella siempre lo había pensado, pero para un mejor entrenamiento, era mejor no usar el ascensor. Cada vez esperaba más y más ansiosa el día de la competencia. Se había esforzado mucho para ello, además de las clases extra que les daba Hitori a Trunks y ella, Pan entrenaba por su cuenta. La mayoría de las tardes, después de clases, corría alrededor de todo el campus, aunque según ella, le ocurría la desgracia que su querido compañero de combate hacía lo mismo a la misma hora, y se lo cruzaba, "obligadamente" corrían juntos y hablaban de nuevas técnicas de lucha para practicar después. Era hora. Las 5 p.m. Momento exacto en el que Pan corría. Debido a las circunstancias, la estudiante de preparatoria no podría hacerlo hoy, aunque era tanta su mala suerte, que buscando a Mooki, en el camino frente a ella, un pelilila apareció.

-¿Pan? Es cierto.-dijo él acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Acabo de mandarle un mensaje a Bra, me dijo que estabas saliendo del edificio.

-¿Y para qué me buscabas?

-Si me enteré de lo que pasó hoy.

-¿Sa…bes?

"¿Acaso toda la escuela se enteró?" Pensó algo nerviosa.

-Sí, ¿algo como esto te había pasado antes?-dijo serio, se notaba intriga y preocupación en su tono.

-No… no lo recuerdo, me tengo que ir.

-Espera.-dijo deteniéndola con la voz, ella paró sin voltear atrás.- ¿Y ahora a dónde vas sola?

Trunks seguía con eso en su mente, estar sola… si a ella le pasaba de nuevo eso, y estar sola no le convenía.

-Voy a agradecerle a Mooki, él ayudó a llevarme a la enfermería.

-¿Ah sí?

A pesar de ocultarlo, el muchacho de universidad se sentía mal. Pensaba que se había equivocado en algo, sin alguien debía cargarla sería él, no porque sea su salvador o mucho menos por que le guste, sino por el simple hecho de que ellos eran más cercanos. O al menos esos eran los pensamientos del joven. ¿Por qué no Goten? No podría ser él, porque… bueno no. Esa la disparatada mente del chico Brief.

-Sí.

-Bueno voy contigo.

-¿Tienes algo que agradecerle a Mooki?-dijo sarcástica.

-No, pero…

* * *

><p>POV BRA<p>

Era algo que hace dos semanas nunca me hubiera imaginado hacer, ni siquiera había pasado por mi mente confesarme. Lo que sí había pensado era en la posibilidad de que me gustara Goten, cosa que finalmente estaba en lo correcto, pero ¿eso realmente es bueno? Muchas veces vi… a muchas chicas llorar. Las razones eran variadas, pero mi punto es que yo nunca sufrí tanto, mi vida siempre fue alegre y divertida, sin problemas y tranquila. Esas frases que escucho siempre, de que del amor uno puede sacar mucho dolor, nunca lo entendí. Recibí mucho amor a lo largo del tiempo, acepté a gente que quería brindármela, y rechacé personas que no quería a mi lado. Por eso no experimenté jamás el hecho de que no me quieran, no digo que es algo que quiera, sino que sería muy extraño ¿Algún día alguien me odiará? No es por presumir, pero nunca recibí el odio de alguien, ni tampoco la indiferencia.

Voy caminando al kiosco que está en uno de los edificios alejados de la escuela, es una coincidencia pero Goten está justo a unos metros de mí. Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos frente al kiosco, yo paré de caminar para mirar que haría allí. Tenía en su mano un pequeño papel del cual de lejos se notaban unas pequeñas palabras, lo miró como tres veces, al parecer esperando a alguien, tal vez al dueño de esa letra escrita en el papel. En ese momento una chica se presentó, caminó hasta en frente de él, tenía cabello anaranjado y ojos marrones, con una coleta en el cabello, un mechón ondulado al frente y maquillada muy preciosamente. Se sentó al lado de él, hubo un silencio, en el rostro de ella se notaba desesperación.

-¿Para qué me llamaste?-escuché que dijo él.

Pronto escuché las risillas y susurros de unas chicas cerca de ellos, al parecer espiándolos, yo no los espiaba, ya que no me escondía ni nada por el estilo, sólo miraba la situación.

-Goten, yo… desde que te conocí, siempre he pensado que eres la mejor persona del mundo.-decía ella mirándolo a los ojos, él se sorprendió, pero luego volvió a su rostro natural.-Así que…

Se notaba que la chica era de universidad, puede que de la misma edad que Goten o más, porque era atrevida. Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y a levantar sus labios, a acercarse lentamente a él. Él no hacía nada no se movía ni para adelante ni para atrás. Yo quería que se moviera para atrás. Que se alejara y que le explique sutilmente que no siente eso, pero tal vez… sí deseaba que ella lo besara, por eso no se movía. Pero ¿por qué entonces no se acercaba a ella?

-Aléjate.

Fue como un eco, ella se detuvo, abrió los ojos como platos, se notaba que se sentía humillada.

-¿Q-Qué?-dijo tirándose para atrás.

-Te dije que te alejaras. No me gustas.-dijo Goten levantándose del asiento, aboyando el papel que tenía en la mano y tirándolo a un tacho de basura cerca de ahí.

Finalmente él ya no estaba. Las chicas que estaban escondidas fueron corriendo a la chica que había quedado en shock.

-¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa manera?-decía enojada la chica.

-Tranquila Lira, es un idiota no le hagas caso, hay muchos peces en el agua.-decía una de sus amigas dándole ánimos.

Me fui de esa escena, con todo lo que pasó ninguno de los dos me había notado. Pero era como si de repente sintiera un miedo profundo, un "predolor".

-Son 5 dólares.-dijo el kiosquero.

Le di el dinero y me marché. Miraba al suelo, como impactada, como si acabara se entrar a una casita del terror.

* * *

><p>POV GENERAL<p>

-Bueno, está bien, de paso vamos a correr después de eso.-dijo Pan interrumpiéndolo y aceptando que la acompañara.

Trunks asintió. Caminaron recorriendo todo el área de preparatoria, al volver por donde comenzaron lo encontraron hablando con un amigo.

-¡Mooki!-gritó contenta y acercándose a él, Trunks hizo lo mismo pero sin ninguna emoción.

-¡Pan! Estaba deseando encontrarte, Bra me aviso ya que estás bien, eso me alegra y veo que es verdad-dejó de hablar cuando vio que Trunks estaba al lado de ella, Mooki sintió algo que le molestaba internamente, y susurrándole al oído de Pan le dijo-Tú también lo ves ¿cierto?

-Si…-dijo volteándose a ver a Trunks.- jaja se ve algo sombrío.

Mooki le dio la razón pero no se reía, le molestaba el hecho de que cada vez que parecía poder estar a solas con Pan, aparecía su "buen amigo, Trunks".

-De todas maneras qué bueno que estás bien.

-Yo estoy más feliz porque me ayudaste, Bra me contó que me llevaste a la enfermería.-dijo tomándolo de las manos, agradeciéndole.-Muchas gracias.

El castaño se sonrojo fácilmente, cosa que no fue desapercibida por el pelilila.

-S-Sí… ¿no te molestó?

-Noo por supuesto que no.

"A mí sí." Pensó Trunks, mirando con total desaprobación las manos de los dos unidas.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos.-dijo interrumpiendo Trunks.

-Ah sí, tengo que ir a correr, nos vemos luego Mooki.-dijo tranquila Pan.

Trunks y Pan se alejaron y cuando estaban ya lejos del amigo de Pan, Trunks comenzó a trotar, cosa que igualó su acompañante.

-Se nota que le gustas.-dijo sin rodeos el ojiazul.

-¿Eh?-dijo Pan sin parar y mirándolo.

-Tu amigo ese.-dijo sin quitar su vista del frente.

-¿Mooki? No lo creo, siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo, pero con todos lo es.-decía sonriendo.-Estoy segura que si a Bra le hubiera pasado algo, él también la hubiera ayudado a ella.

Trunks decidió no retocar el tema ya. Tal vez eso le traería problemas, aunque se sintió aliviado de alguna forma. Que Pan no viera la posibilidad de que le guste a Mooki, le hacía sentirse tranquilo. "De todas formas, ¿un chico como él? Por favor…" Pensó divertido el estudiante cuando dejaron de correr.

* * *

><p>-¡Estoy aquí!-gritó cansada y recargándose en la puerta.<p>

La pelinegra ya se había sentido mal porque no había tardado media hora, sino el doble al distraerse corriendo con Trunks.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué?-decía soñolienta, ya que Bra se había quedado dormida apenas llegó a su alcoba.

-Te quedaste dormida ¬¬

Bra bostezó y estiró los brazos.

-Aaay, ya estoy mejor, hace un momento me sentía tensa.

-Si claro.-dijo tomándola de la ropa y levantándola.-¡Arriba!

-¡Au! No me agarres así Pan.-decía zafándose.

-Mira… fiijoo.-decía apuntando con dos dedos los ojos de ella y después los de Bra.

-¿?

-¡Ahora, imagina que soy Goten!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dijo alejándose de ella.

-Ah, lo siento así no.-dijo la pelinegra, tomó todo su cabello y lo escondió en su pañuelo, aparentando tener el pelo tan corto como el de un chico.-Ahora, tengo los mismo ojos, el mismo pelo, imagina que soy él.

-No lo haré Pan, ¿para qué?

-Para ver cómo lo harías, ¿cómo se lo dirías? Trata.

-Mmm,eeeh, está bien.-tomó aire y con un poco de esfuerzo por parte de su imaginación, "Goten estaba frente a ella".-Go-Goten…

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Pan poniendo una voz ronca y varonil.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡Goten no habla así!-decía dándole un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Aaay perdóoon.-Pan aclaró su garganta.- Ahora sí, ¿qué sucede?-dijo esta vez con una voz chillona.

-¡PAN!

-¡Pero si así habla él!

-¡No es verdad! Habla normal, no como un gladiador, ni tampoco como un pitufo.

-Okeeey.

Luego de pasar horas tratando de igualar la voz de Goten comienza la conversación.

-Goten.-dice Bra tragando saliva.

-¿Sucede algo malo Bra?-dice Pan, quise decir, "Goten".

-N-No… no sé si es malo.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno… no quiero que me odies.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso? Yo no te odio.

-B-B-Bueno, es algo más que eso, si nosotros… pudiéramos ser algo más…-decía Bra mirando al suelo mientras su flequillo tapada sus ojos, además de estar avergonzada de que su amiga esté escuchando eso.-¡Nunca quise ser tu amiga!

-¡NO! ¡ESO NO! ¡Así no Bra! ¡Pareciera que tú lo odias!-dice saliéndose de su personaje.- Vas a teatro ¿no? Ni siquiera lo puedes actuar.

-Claro que no, esto es algo totalmente diferente, esto es real, lo que hablaré con Goten será real. Y… estoy muy nerviosa de ello.

Pan la miró apenada, se soltó el cabello y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, practicaremos todos los días a partir de ahora.-dijo haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Bra se hiciera de piedra.

* * *

><p>POV GOTEN<p>

Salí de la cafetería, otra vez vi a Trunks y Pan corriendo. Parece que se han estado llevando mejor, aunque sus peleas siguen constantes…

FLASHBACK

_-¿¡Cómo que no puedes ayudarme?!-preguntó Pan desesperada, quería que Trunks la ayudara a hacer una tarea._

_-Nunca dije que no podía._

_-¿Entonces lo harás?-dijo Pan mientras le brillaban los ojos._

_-No._

_-¿¡Qué?! ¿Por qué no?-dijo enojada._

_-No quiero. Tienes que hacerlo por tu cuenta.-dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_-¡Eres el peor amigo! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!-decía dándole golpes en la cabeza._

FIN FLASHBACK

Pero a pesar de eso, se notaba que Trunks le tomaba más cariño a Pan, sin siquiera darse cuenta, comenzó a preocuparse por ella.

FLASHBACK

_-Podrías haberla ayudado, sólo eran unas simples ecuaciones.-le dije a Trunks arqueando una ceja._

_-Ya lo sé, pero sé que también ella es capaz de hacerlo sola. Si no aprende a hacer algo fácil como eso jamás logrará nada._

_-¿Quieres que logre algo?_

_-Sé que lo hará, ella es muy hábil y dedicada cuando se lo propone._

FIN FLASHBACK

Luego de eso Trunks se había ruborizado y explicado miles de veces que de todas maneras no importaba que le pasara a esa "niña indecente".

Cuando voy cerrando la puerta de la cafetería veo que Pan ya había dejado a Trunks solo, y él se había quedado sentado tomando un agua.

-¿Ella te dejó de nuevo?-digo sentándome al lado.

-Siempre lo hace, y es algo normal supongo, no sé por qué te sorprende. Lo dices como si fuera algo dramático que se fuera a su habitación.

-No lo sé…-digo mirando mis manos.-Tengo el presentimiento de que algún día se quedará contigo a charlar, ya sabes, después de correr.

-Estás loco Goten, no sé qué te propones, pero entre Pan y yo no hay nada en especial.

-Lo sé, sé que aún no lo hay.

-¿Quieres callarte?-me dice riendo.- Tienes una cara que me da miedo, ¿qué clase de cosas están esa cabeza tuya?

-Jaja, sólo las necesarias.

* * *

><p>POV GENERAL<p>

Cinco días, los días de escuela habían sido tomados por las prácticas, según Pan, torturas según Bra. Pero otras cosas tomaban parte también de las tardes de Bra, el papel de Melody debía ser suyo, había practicado la escena que debía audicionar miles de veces, pero se cuestionaba que algo le faltaba.

-¿Ves? Es más importante que eso, la espada no reaccionará si no la tomas tú.-decía practicando su guion la ojiazul.

-Pe-pero… sé que podrás hacerlo, ti-enes un poder que nun-ca había visto.

Pan la ayudaba haciendo el papel de Zion, aunque claro la pelinegra nunca había tenido experiencia con el teatro, mucho menor actuar diciendo el guion de un chico.

-¿Eso crees?

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces… lo haré. Lo derrotaré por ti Zion, y luego sanaré tus heridas. Por cierto gracias por salvarme.

-iieeehh,waa mmBra me estás mirando extraño.-decía un poco incómoda Pan saliéndose del guión otra vez.

-¡Así es como debo mirarte!

-Pero pareciera que estás mirando a Goten, esa es la mirada que siempre le pones.

-¿En serio? ¡No puede ser! ¿Soy tan obvia?

-Bueno… casi todos lo han notado ya excepto él, claro Trunks tampoco se ha dado cuenta por la poca capacidad cerebral, pero ese ya es un tema aparte.

*RIIING* *TUUN* *RIING RIING*

Había sonado la última campana del día, para la mayoría era el aviso de las actividades de su club, Goten, Bra, Pan y Trunks no eran la excepción.

Pan salió corriendo como era de costumbre, pero como de costumbre también, a mitad de camino se encuentra con Trunks. Se miraron amenazadoramente, con el ceño fruncido y con una sonrisa, Llegarían al mismo destino, pero esta vez ¿quién llagaría primero? A veces era Pan, a veces era Trunks. Pero siempre se tenía la duda de quién ganaría la carrera hasta el gimnasio.

-Esta es mi victoria.-decía Trunks todavía quieto.

-No esta vez señorito.

A paso realmente veloz se acercaban a la puerta, ya habían llegado algunos de sus compañeros de clase, las chicas gritaban por Pan, y los varones alentaban a Trunks.

-¡GANÉ!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡No! ¡Gané yo!-gritó ella enfurecida.

-¡¿Es que eres ciega?! ¡Yo llegué antes!-dijo apuntando el sitio de llegada.

-A ver a ver, tranquilos, esta vez hubo un empate.-decía con una sonrisa su maestro tratando de calmarlos.

-¡USTED NO SE META!-gritaron ambos haciendo que a Hitori le temblaran las piernas.

* * *

><p>En cuanto a Bra, ella seguía esperando su turno. Algunos profesores de arte y dramatización estaban dando las audiciones de los alumnos, quién haría de los protagonistas, ellos lo decidirían. La peliazul estaba ansiosa de hacer de Melody, porque en el papel se mostraba valiente, sin miedo a nada, capaz de todo, cosa que últimamente no creía tener Bra, valentía. Era la número 6 de 7 chicas que querrían su mismo lugar. Se sentía nerviosa, pero nada la haría salir corriendo del teatro, era su primera vez, pero lo daría todo por obtenerlo y ser la mejor.<p>

-Me esforzaré.-dijo apretando sus puños.

* * *

><p>-Será mejor que no te esfuerces tanto, esa energía podría servirle al mundo de otra manera, no en algo que eres incapaz de hacer novato.-decía el salvavidas Barry, cuando Goten terminó de nadar 10 vueltas por la gran piscina.<p>

-¿¡Y tú por qué no te callas?!

-Tengo derecho a cuestionarte cuando haces las cosas tan mal, jajajaj.-decía apuntándose sonriente.

-Mmm, ¿así que planeas cuestionar mi modo de nadar, eh?-dijo con un tono tenebroso.-Pues recuerdo todavía…-todos comenzaron a acercarse a la disputa entre Barry y Goten.-… cuando yo estaba en escuela primaria, y tú en escuela secundaria. Sí recuerdo que una vez… te habías quedado dormido en una clase y resultaba que eras sonámbulo.

-¿¡Q-Qué?! ¡Cállate! ¡Nada de lo que diga es cierto! Son puras mentiras.-decía moviéndose de un lado para otro.

-Como todos sabemos, es peligroso despertar a un sonámbulo, así que lo dejaron caminar. Ese día había llovido bastante, y la tierra se había mojado.

-¡Cieeerra la boca de una vez!

-Con lo presumido que es, soñaba que lo estaban llamando para una de las competencias más importantes del país. Repetía todo el tiempo: "Seré el ganador, no hay nadie como yo." Como no encontraba agua por ninguna parte, fue al patio de la escuela y se revolcó en uno de los pozos de lodo aparentando estar nadando. A partir de ese día lo llamaron "Cara de Barro, el chanchito nadador", POR TODO UN AÑO.-dijo maliciosamente terminando su relato.

Había un silencio que Barry no soportaba, pero no duró muchos segundos, ya que al instante el club de natación de había llenado de carcajadas.

-¡Cállense! ¡No se rían! ¡ES TODO! ¡GOTEN, HOY NO SEGUIRÁS! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE SE LO REPORTE AL DIRECTOR!-dijo apuntándolo enfurecido.

* * *

><p>Todos practicaban, estaba el "Torneo para principiantes D.S.J" y las "parejas enfrentadas de la D.S.J." , si no tenían una buena calificación no podrían participar del torneo, aunque sólo dos grandes artistas marciales podrían estar en el segundo torneo. Trunks y Pan eran el orgullo de su maestro, aunque a veces le gritaran, a Hitori le caía bien ambos, siempre decía que se coordinaban muy bien juntos y cada vez mejoraban más, tal vez, hasta ganen el torneo de este año.<p>

Chu Lee tiraba patadas y golpes al aire, se secó un poco el sudor soltando un suspiro.

-Veo que has progresado mucho desde nos conocimos Chu Lee.-le comentó Pan feliz.-Aunque estás en secundaria todavía, eres muy hábil y veloz.

-¿Eso crees?-decía emocionada.-¿Tanto como tú cuando tenías mi edad?

-Mmm, ¿Cuántos tienes?

-Tengo 13.

-¡¿13?! Te ves muy joven, aunque ya desde un principio me había impresionado que estuvieras en secundaria, sí sí es verdad, eres tan fuerte como yo a tu edad, tal vez más.

-¿De verdad? Eso me alegra muchísimo, ya que te has vuelto mi ídolo.

-¿Ídolo?-dijo Pan dejando de tomar su bebida energética.

-Sí.-asintió con una sonrisa, la pelinegra también lo hizo.-¿Crees que pueda ganar la competencia femenil?

-Tengo toda la fe en ti.

Luego de eso Pan le enseñó una que otra técnica para mejorar sus movimientos. Miró a los chicos, muchos eran bastante fuertes, pero era cierto, ninguno alcanzaba el nivel de Trunks. Respecto a la competencia de a dos, las cosas de habían vuelto tensas, las últimas clases él no paraba de presumir de su capacidad.

FLASHBACK

_-¿Para qué sigues viniendo a la clase? Es obvio que no necesitaré tu ayuda.-decía Trunks cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose victorioso._

_-Cierra el pico charlatán, no dudarías ni un segundo en la pelea sin mí._

_-Siii claro, eso quiero verlo, jajaja._

_Mientras se guía riendo Pan se acercaba más y más con un puño cerrado a punto de encajárselo en el estómago._

FIN FLASHBACK

Pero algo era seguro, eran compañeros de combate, y eso ya nadie lo podría evitar. Ahora trabajar juntos era su obligación para poder ganar el lugar en la competencia, y obtener el trofeo con el n°1.

"Sólo faltan dos semanas para que la competencia empiece, daré lo mejor de mí misma, y el tonto de Trunks… espero que no moleste, otra vez sigue insistiendo en que no será necesario ni que participe, ya que él "se encargará de todo". Pero ya verá, ésta vez ganaré a como dé lugar. Sea a su lado o sola, conseguiré ese trofeo para el club." Pensó Pan al terminar su entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>-Sí sí, estuviste esperando este momento pero a veces la cosas son así, ¡siguiente!-dijo uno de los profesores que ayudaba con las audiciones a una pobre niña de secundaria de primer año, Bra al escuchar la poca delicadeza del hombre no tenía ganar de subir al escenario.- ¡Dije siguiente! ¡¿La n° 6 no se encuentra?!<p>

-Vamos Bra, no tengas miedo, verás que te saldrá de maravilla.-le decía Bish a su amiga empujándola al escenario.

-P-Pero ¿y si me trabo? ¿Y si me olvido de mis líneas?-decía nerviosa.

-Todo estará bieeen.-dijo aplicando mucha fuerza, consiguiendo que la peliazul quedara arriba del escenario, frente a los jueces.

Hubo un silencio en el Bra sonreía tontamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunta una de las juezas.

-Bra Brief.-dijo sin tartamudear para su suerte.

-Muy bien, estás para el papel de Melody, comienza.

Bra se aclara la garganta, toma aire, y comienza. Su rostro era una mezcla de tristeza, desesperación y seriedad.

* * *

><p>-Hoy sí que me cansé.-comentaba Chu Lee a Pan, cuando salían del gimnasio.<p>

-Yo también, pero valdrá la pena.-dijo despidiéndose con una mano, y se choca con un cuerpo.-Ay, lo siento.-pero al ver con quién se había chocado, cambio su cara a una molesta.-Ah, eres tú, en ese caso no es necesario disculparme, olvida lo que dije.

-Tú siempre tan amable, pero es bueno encontrarte.-dice Trunks frunciendo el ceño divertido.

-¿Por qué?-ella lo mira sospechosamente.

-No estuvo claro para todos que te gané hoy al llegar, pero ¿qué te parece si lo confirmamos en una carrera hasta tu habitación?-dice apuntando a la dirección en que se encontraba.

Pan lo mira malvada.

-Buena idea.

* * *

><p>"Melody acaba de caer a un pozo en el que encuentra una espada llamada PoderInfinito. Zion acababa de salvarla, pero había sido atacado brutalmente por su enemigo y quedado muy debilitado. Zion le dice a Melody que use la espada, pero ella no consigue usarla adecuadamente." En esa situación se encontraba la actriz Bra.<p>

-¿Ves? Es más importante que eso, la espada no reaccionará si no la tomas tú.-dijo aparentando estar preocupada.

-Pero sé que podrás hacerlo, tienes un poder que nunca había visto Melody.-decía un juez ayudándola con su relato.

-¿Eso crees?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Entonces… lo haré. Lo derrotaré por ti Zion, y luego sanaré tus heridas. Por cierto gracias por salvarme.

Con el rostro enamorado de Bra terminaba la escena, pero los jueces no decían nada, ni un rechazo, ni una aceptación, sólo anotaban cosas en su libreta después de haber visto la interpretación de Bra.

-Bien, puedes retirarte, verás los resultados en la pizarra el lunes.

-Es EL INFIERNO.-dijo Bra con una cara shockeante al bajar del escenario.

-Tranquila, lo hiciste perfecto, hasta ahora la mejor de todas, ahora ¿qué tal si te vas a sacar el maquillaje de guerrera y vamos a tomar un helado?

Bra sonrió y se miró a uno de los vidrios del lugar, tenía todo el maquillaje negro corrido. Pero luego notó alguien detrás del cristal, algo lejos, se encontraba Goten saliendo de la piscina, desde ese punto exacto se podía ver claramente el club de natación, y vino eso a su mente. Confesarse… a un chico así. Una sensación vino a su pecho, como si estuviera ya en frente de él, esperando su respuesta a su declaración, que en su mete había salido perfecta. "Esto es horrible, nunca creí que la gente se sintiera así cuando se confiesa." Pensó Bra apretando sus puños, y mirando a Goten.

-Ah, eeh, Jajaja, sí… soy un desastre.-dijo saliéndose de sus pensamientos.-La verdad es que no soy muy buena en este tipo de maquillaje, iré al baño para sacármelo, ahora vuelvo.

* * *

><p>-Está bien, no tengo problema.-dijo Goten saliendo de la piscina.<p>

-¿Qué?-dijo Barry sorprendido.

-Dijiste que valla y es lo que haré, de todas formas exactamente no "disfruto" estar cerca de ti.-dice el pelinegro tomando su toalla.

-¡Un momento!-decía furioso.-¡GOTEN!

"Ese cretino, le enseñaré un día quién es el mejor." Pensaba Goten, mientras sacaba algo de si locker. "Aunque sea lo último que haga, le haré pagar." Finalmente el estudiante se colocó su ropa seca y empezó a encaminarse a su habitación.

…

La peliazul iba caminando ya tranquila de que haya terminado esa audición, no tenía seguro el papel, pero al menos no la habían insultado ni nada parecido. Pero ya llegando al baño del teatro, unas tres chicas habían detenido su paso.

-Vaya vaya… miren quién está aquí, la enamoradita.-dijo una de las chicas.

Bra al escuchar la voz de esa chica la reconoció al instante. Era una de las amigas de la supuesta Lira que había sido rechazada, acompañada de la otra chica, y en el medio la protagonista de la situación, la muchacha de pelo anaranjado, "Lira". Pero lo que más le sorprendía era eso… "¿Acaso dijo "enamorada"? ¿Ellas saben…?" Pensó nerviosa Bra, a pesar de que no sabía que querían, por lo visto algo bueno no era, porque el trío la miraba con odio.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Bra como si no supiera nada.

-No te hagas la desentendida niña. No te dejaré tener a Goten, cuando yo no tuve la oportunidad.-dijo la de ojos marrones.

-¿Cómo saben de eso?-dijo la ojiazul frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Pues deberían cerrar mejor las puertas de sus habitaciones.-dijo una de las acompañantes.

Y Bra se percató, se asombró a la vez que se asustaba. "¡En nuestra habitación! Habrá escuchado la conversación que tuve con Pan… No puede…ser."Pensó intranquila.

-¿Y qué con eso? Déjenme pasar.-decía Bra tratando de entrar al baño.

-A-A.-decía Lira en forma de negación.-No te dejaremos ir a ningún lado corazón.

Bra se rindió de ir a ese baño, habían más en el campus de todas formas. Comenzó a caminar a su derecha, al otro baño más cercano, pero las tres chicas la seguían mientras caminaba, la seguían insultando y molestando, pero Bra estaba por perder su paciencia, algo en ella explotaría pronto.

-¿¡Te crees que porque eres bonita tendrás a Goten así como así?!-decía una de las universitarias con las manos en su cadera y frunciendo el ceño.

-Jajaja, ¿sabes cómo te odiarán todas al enterarse de esto?-seguían…

-Eres una debilucha patética.-seguían…

-Si intentas algo te golpearemos princesita.-y seguían…

"Seguro que si Pan estuviera aquí les hubiera dado ya una paliza" Pensaba Bra con una vena en la frente y juntando sus dientes.

Las chicas estaban hartadas ya de ser ignoradas y decidieron no darle el paso otra vez. Las tres ahora estaban cruzadas de brazos, sin dejarla seguir a Bra.

-¡Eres una arpía, no tendrás ninguna amiga así, robándole el chico más lindo a todas las chicas de aquí!-dijo finalmente una de ellas, haciendo que el límite de la serenidad de la peliazul se hiciera añicos.

-¡NO ME MOLESTEN! ¡ES MI PROBLEMA SI ESO ME PASA!-gritó con los puños cerrados.-¡ES CIERTO, GOTEN ME GUSTA! ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN! ¡LO AMO MÁS QUE NINGUNA DE USTEDES! ¡SEA O NO SEA SU NOVIA NO IMPORTA! ¡QUIERO QUE ÉL LO SEPA Y QUE ME DÉ SU RESPUESTA! ¡Cuando me saque esto de la cara se lo diré y ya lo verán!

Las tres chicas quedaron sorprendidas, Bra se sentía valiente al haber dicho eso, pero luego se dio cuenta que las chicas no la miraban a ella, sino detrás de ella. Lentamente se dio vuelta.

El pelinegro se encontraba parado muy derecho detrás de Bra, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, la boca un poco abierta y se mantenía en silencio.

-G-Go…-no podía articular palabra la joven Brief, era el peor momento para aparecer.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! ¡Pero qué humillación, y tú con la cara así! ¡ME MUERO DE RISA!-se carcajeaban las tres chicas apuntando a Bra, pero ella no podía moverse.

En cambio Goten se enfurecía con ellas y fruncía el ceño.

-¡OIGAN!-gritó él captando la atención del trío.-¡VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ!-les indicó a las universitarias.

-Qué carácter.

-Es un tonto.

-Sí, ya no importa.

Decían mientras se alejaban dejándolos solos.

Bra seguía con su maquillaje desastroso y vergonzoso, sin poder decir nada.

-Bra…-le decía Goten tratando de que lo escuchara, pero Bra agachó la cabeza, sin dejar que él le viera los ojos.

-Esto no debía ser así… esto…nunca lo planeé.-decía con la voz quebrada.-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?-se susurraba a sí misma.-De todas formas no hay otra salida, Goten. Dime ahora… ¿qué piensas de mí?

"Reuní todo mi valor en esa pregunta, pero también había miedo y desesperación." Pensó Bra otra vez mirándolo.

-Escucha Bra…eres muy hermosa.-dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. "¿Un alago?" Pensó Bra.- Nos volvimos amigos de una manera muy rápida, tal vez por arte de magia. Te vi tirada en el suelo y sin pensarlo me pareciste una persona muy agradable y todavía no había escuchado tu voz.-decía sonriendo. "Me duele el estómago, es una sensación de disgusto." Pensó la que escuchaba.- Pero eres una niña todavía, y no sabes lo que sientes…

Ese silencio parecía infinito. La estudiante se sentía traicionada, o como si le estuvieran haciendo una gran mentira, ya ella sabiendo la verdad, le estaban mintiendo frente a su cara. "Después de asegurarme… luego de meditar durante mucho tiempo mis sentimientos y estar completamente segura de ello…"

"_Goten… eres la única persona."_

"…dice que no sé lo que siento. Se equivoca, se equivoca completamente" Pensó Bra mirándolo conteniéndose.

-No…yo, aunque me veas como una niña es verdad lo que te digo, y a pesar de que no me entiendas ahora o simplemente no quieas entenderme porque no quieres lastimarme rechazándome, lo que siento no cambiará, sea cual sea tu respuesta, no dejaré de hacerlo… no voy a dejar de quererte de esta manera.-decía mientras sus ojos se le ponían cristalinos, pero no podía cerrar sus ojos o las lágrimas se derramarían, pero ya de antemano escuchaba su contestación.

Se escuchó como un eco en su cabeza, cuando esas dos palabras resonaron en su mente.

"Lo siento…" _"Lo siento…" "Lo siento…"_

Y luego escuchar su explicación.

-Yo no poidría sentir lo mismo, es que lo que pasa es que no podría estar con alguien tan menor que yo. Quiero algo serio, no una realción a la que no le veo sentido, no creo que puedas gustarme de esta forma**,**_ lo siento_ en serio Bra.

Y otra vez escuchar esas dos malditas palabras. "Lo que haría una persona amable como Goten." Es lo que pensó Bra, dar una explicación sobre por qué decide lo que decide, y disculparse inútilmente más de una vez, aunque sin saber que la chica que tiene en frente igual pierde un pedazo de su corazón, trata de que su respuesta sea de lo menos dolorosa. Obviamente esa situación no aplica a chicas creídas que lo besan al primer intento.

-Entonces…-dice levantando su mirada, reteniendo sus sollozos todavía.-Prepárate.

-¿Qué dices?

-Para lo que venga. Porque esto no significa el fin para mí, es el principio nada más. Dar el primer paso siempre es difícil la mayoría de las veces. Pero llegaré hasta el final del camino con el que ahora considero mi objetivo ¡Espero estés preparado Goten!-dice apuntando valientemente al pelinegro y sonriendo con dificultad.-¡No me voy a rendir!

-Eeeh, pero no entiendo.

-No esperaba que lo entendieras, sólo tenlo presente.

Goten confundido miraba a Bra, mientras ella le guiñaba el ojo con sus manos en sus caderas.

-¡Bien adiós!

Y el de ojos azabache culpable todavía de sus palabras la vio cómo salía corriendo de allí "¿La habré lastimado mucho?" Pensó decaído. "Bra.."

Corriendo sin mostrar expresión alguna, se dirigía rápido a su habitación.

"Lo sabía. Sabía que lo diría, pero que tonta fui. Algo que ya sabía que pasaría y se lo pregunté igual. Si no le hubiera dicho nada cuando me descubrió, no me hubiera humillado de esta manera, y todo seguiría igual que antes. Aunque lo que dije fuera verdad, no sé cómo hice para decírselo." Pensaba mientras saludaba a los amigos que encontraba en los pasillos, con una sonrisa, fingiendo que no pasó nada. "Era una forma de animarme a mí misma, decir que no me rendiré, y estar feliz de ello, para que él no piense que debe disculparse por no sentir lo que yo." Finalmente al abrir la puerta ve a Pan peleando con Trunks brutalmente, y Bra se queda en la puerta mirándolos. Hasta que el par se da cuenta de la peliazul parada en la entrada.

-Bra… ¿estás bien?-le dice Pan dejando de agitar a Trunks, y acercándose a su amiga, quien se encontraba quieta mirando al frente.

De repente los ojos azules de Bra comenzaron a tornarse brillosos, cristalinos hasta dejar de contener más lágrimas, todo lo escondido por fin se liberaba.

-¡Bra pero ¿qué te sucede?!-pregunta alterado Trunks al lado de su hermana y colocando una mano en su hombro.

Pero la ojiazul no reaccionaba, solo dejaba que su rostro se mojara completamente, y sus ojos estuvieran rojos de tanto frotar. Lloraba como una niña perdida, gritaba mientras sus amigos le lamentaban por ella sin saber qué le pasaba. Se escuchaba perfectamente su tristeza por todo el edificio, y un pelinegro cerca de su habitación se sentía como la peor persona del mundo.

"Si de alguna manera, una parte de lo que dije fuera cierto, y lo haga cumplir, por lo menos no seré una persona miserable. Si algún día voy a poder evitar estas lágrimas, me sentiré orgullosa…"

* * *

><p><strong>¿Saben? No podía leerlo todo, sino me patrdaría mucho más en darles este capitulo, así que si me equivoqué en algo perdonenmeee :(, Ojalá les haya gustado, y no se preocupen que no todo está perdido para Bra! Ella luchará por sua mor! Lo prometió! De alguna manera… eso creo XD <strong>

**Bueno, si les gustó este capítulo no se pierdan el que sigue:**

"_La competencia intercolegial de artes marciales."_

**(Esta vez NO me tardaré tanto en actualizar)**


	6. Chapter 6 La competencia intercolegial

**N/A: Otra vez un emocionante capítulo a la vista! Espero que les guste porque estará emocionante eeh ;)**

_**Fran**_**: Graciaas Fraaan T.T vos sos la geniaa, jaja, sii pobrecita de nuestra peliazulita :(, pero ya verás que con el tiempo Goten irá cambiando de opinión, nose! No te voy a decir si se enamora de ella, pero te aseguro que cambiará su forma de pensar :D Sii, en las peleas me especializo XD, a mí también me encanta escribirlas, bueno ojalá te guste este capi también amiguiss, besos.**

_**Misha0309**_**: Hola! Jaja, si.. les dejé con la intriga… pero eso será más adelante, sí hay una razón no te preocupes. Si yo también lamenté lo de Bra, casi lloro al escribirlo XD :( Si maaal, esa Lira hay que arrancarla de los pelos ;) Si yo también quería poner a Uub antes, pero se me desarmaron los capis y está hasta más atrasada su aparición, pero no sólo con él Trunks se pondrá celoso :D Si también había pensado en lo de Marron, pero no se me da en la historia :/ Aunque si va a haber una chica para Trunks, hasta está en la portada, pero Marron nooo me gusta justamente por lo que estableciste, bueno ojala disfrutes el capítulo saludos :)**

_**Valen Eaton **_**: Jajaj, sí que genial que te hayas reído eso me encanta, esa parte me salió de la nada XD Bueno estupendo que te guste mi fic, ojalá te siga gustando, besos.**

_**Sasha **_**: Aaaay T.T frases cortas como la primera que me decís me llegan al corazón. Te garantizo que Bra no se va a rendir, ella dijo que haría lo imposible, o al menos eso dice el summary de este fic XD GENIAL, espero que te entretengas mucho más leyendo el sexto capítulo de la historia, besos y saludos.**

_**Pazita10542**_**: Muchas gracias, y amo que les agrade mis capítulos, publiqué lo antes que pude, aunque si te fijas en mi perfil dice que actualizo entre 10 y 20 días. Ojalá te guste el capi,saludos.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: Los últimos con los que pelean Trunks y Pan son los chicos que están en la portada, el de cabello naranja y el de pelo oscuro, los que están juntos. No se olviden.<strong>

**Sin más preámbulo, ojalá les guste…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Capítulo 6]<strong>_

_**La competencia intercolegial de artes marciales.**_

* * *

><p>-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó Pan con una gota de sudor terminando de escuchar lo que Bra le contó.<p>

-Es todo. Lo arruiné Pan.-decía ella con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y los dientes juntos, mientras otras lágrimas rodeaban su rostro.

-No… no lo arruinaste, en todo caso yo… hmp, perdóname.

-¿Qué?-dijo en voz finita.

-Yo soy la que te incitó a esto.-decía apenada y mirando al piso- Te insistía y te insistía, y a pesar de que me decías que no lo querías hacer yo te presionaba para que lo digas, no estuvo bien de mi parte. De verdad lo lamento, es que… eres la mejor amiga y pensé que él querría estar contigo, no imaginé que esto iría a suceder, soy una tonta, esto es mi culpa.

-No… no, no te voy a perdonar nada, porque no hay nada que perdonar. Nunca hiciste nada de eso con la intención de me hiriera Pan, yo sé que sólo querías que fuera feliz.

-Sí… de todas maneras lo sientooo.-decía abrazándola.

-Esperen, no entiendo nada ¿Qué acaso a Bra le gusta alguien?-dijo Trunks haciendo que Pan y su hermana lo miraran como si fuera un tonto. A todo esto ni siquiera lo habían sacado de la habitación puesto que esa situación pensaban que él lo tenía que saber.

-Me gusta Goten.-dijo simple y derecha Bra. Trunks se sorprendió, estuvo en silencio un minuto y cayó al suelo sin nada qué decir.- Pero todo esto no hubiera pasado si esas chicas no hubieran aparecido, si no me hubieran molestado… todo estaría igual.

-¡Es verdad!-dijo la pelinegra y levantándose de la cama en la que estaban sentadas, con el ceño fruncido y notablemente enojada-Les daré una lección ahora mismo.

Iba dando paso por paso en los pasillos, se escuchaba fuerte cada uno de ellos. A Pan le salía humo por las orejas de lo enfadada que estaba. "No se los perdonaré, serán castigadas por mi puño como se lo merecen." Pensaba saliendo del edificio.

-¡Ah!-dijo Trunks cuando se levantó del suelo.-¿Y Pan?

-Fue a pegarles a unas chicas me parece.-dijo tranquila la de ojos azules.

-Tengo que detenerla ¡Luego hablaremos de ese tema Bra!-dijo refiriéndose a su enamoramiento y saliendo corriendo fuera del edificio.

Salió a toda velocidad del edificio 2, mientras pensaba en el hecho de que a su hermana le guste su mejor amigo, era algo… extraño. Pero era aún más extraño que a Goten no le gustara ella, siempre la había protegido, pero tal vez a eso se limitaba su relación, una amistad que ahora se volvió más rara de lo normal. "Tengo que encontrarla, si ella la golpea hasta podrían expulsarla." Pensó cuando justamente se encontró a su maestro en el camino.

-¡Trunks, pero qué sorpresa! ¿Sabes? Quería hablarte de la competencia que será dentro de poco, recuérdale a Pan que debe llevar su ropa de artes marciales, como ya sabes ella nunca ha estado en un torneo así que no lo debe saber…-Trunks lo escuchaba, pero desesperado, detrás de él justamente veía a Pan gritándole a una chica y agarrándola de la camisa por delante.-Y como sabes, tendremos que ir en el bus que lleva a los alumnos de secundaria a una excursión, no tienen tanto presupuesto como para un bus sólo para nosotros tres…

-Eeeeh, sí sí, yo le diré todo a Pan, lo siento maestro Hitori, me tengo que ir.-dijo rápidamente y zafándose de la larga conversación que su maestro quería entablar.

-¿¡Cómo crees que una chica se siente cuando la rechazan?! ¡Estoy segura que tú no amabas tanto a Goten porque no te salió ni una lágrima! ¡Eres una maldita! ¡NO TE METAS CON MIS AMIGAS! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!-gritaba, que aunque de estatura fuera más baja, Pan la amenazaba formidablemente causando en la chica terror y nerviosismo.

-S-Sí lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.-decía muy asustada.

El pelilila fue por detrás de Pan, pasó sus brazos por las axilas de ella y la levantó del piso.

-Cálmate Pan, no le hagas nada.-decía mientras ella tiraba patadas en el aire.

-¡NO, NO! ¡Suéltame, tengo que darle su merecido!-decía tratando de salir de su agarre.

-Jeje, lo siento…-decía el joven ahora hablando con la muchacha que los miraba.- Ella es algo violenta, pero es buena, no te hará nada, te lo prometo.

La chica no dijo nada, pero se fue corriendo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Me costó encontrarla y ahora ya se me fue de vista.-dijo la de ojos azabaches cuando Trunks la dejó en el suelo.

-¿Acaso estás loca? Te van a sancionar si lastimas a alguien, encima es una chica de universidad, no puedo creerlo.

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es que por culpa de esa estúpida y de sus amiguitas Bra lo que esté pasando de lo peor. Tenemos que ayudarla Trunks.

-Pero ésta no es la manera.-dijo mirándola serio y luego cruzó los brazos.- A decir verdad me impresionó mucho el hecho de que a Bra le gustara, pero ahora que lo pienso… Goten es un tonto. Seguro todavía no se da cuenta, pero es obvio que con algo de esfuerzo Goten podría sentir algo por ella.

-¿Te refieres a que harían buena pareja?-dice ilusionada.

-Sí, y nosotros haremos que pase.-dijo decidido.

-¿Que pase?

-Sí. Nosotros armaremos el plan perfecto para que ellos estén juntos.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?

Él levantó el pulgar arriba y guiñó el ojo.

-Por favor… siendo nosotros, ¿qué cosa mala habría de pasar?

-NO QUIERO.-dijo Bra cuando su amiga y su hermano volvieron para decirle que la ayudarían.

-Pero dijiste que pelearías por estar al lado de él.-dijo la pelinegra con su puño arriba.

-Sí, pero lo voy a hacer a mí manera, no necesito que ustedes se metan.-dice con total negación la peliazul.

* * *

><p>Un chico de cabello negro y levantado recorría los patios fuera de su universidad dirigiéndose a un examen difícil. Entró a su gran salón. A pesar de haber estudiado forzosamente, Goten tenía eso en su cabeza y le parecía imposible sacarlo de su mente. Muchas veces había rechazado chicas y mucho peor de la manera que lo hizo con su amiga, pero nunca le había interesado el daño que les hacía, pero al tratarse de Bra… se sintió como si hubiera destrozado un alma.<p>

"_¡GOTEN ME GUSTA!" _Recordó cuando la oyó decir eso con tanta seguridad.

También se acordaba del rostro de Bra, no cerraba los ojos. Mientras le preguntaba qué pensaba de ella trataba de contenerse, y estaba más firme que nunca, el mínimo detalle haría saber a Goten que la estaba lastimando demasiado, pero a pesar de la intención de ella, Goten sí se dio cuenta. El estudiante notaba en su amiga una actitud diferente cuando se lo dijo, no tenía la misma sonrisa alegre, no era feliz como la mayoría del tiempo.

-¡Comiencen!-gritó el profesor haciendo que Goten reaccionara y tomara su bolígrafo para comenzar el parcial.

* * *

><p>En el bus iban entrando todos los estudiantes de secundaria de primero, segundo y tercero, entre ellos incluyendo a Chu Lee. Todos estos estudiantes tenían una excursión en la que se divertirían toda la tarde, o si lo deseaban, los miembros del club de artes marciales podían animar a los concursantes de la competencia que asistían hoy, y que también irían en el mismo bus. Trunks ya estaba listo junto a su maestro esperando a que Pan se presente. El pelilila ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia ya que habían pasado 10 minutos de la hora de partida asignada y su compañera de combate no aparecía, cruzado de brazos y con su traje de combate ya se estaba hartando.<p>

-Esto es un problema, si ella no se presenta tú tampoco podrías participar del torneo Trunks.-dice Hitori mirando preocupado a Trunks.

"¿Dónde te metiste Pan?" Pensaba el joven.

-¡Estoy aquí!-gritaba una.

-¡Estamos aquí!-gritaba su amiga.

-¡Esperen, esperen por favor!-gritó otra vez Pan mientras corriendo se acercaba acompañada por Bra.

-Por fin. Pensé que me arruinarías esto.-dijo molesto el de ojos azules. Pan lo miró frunciendo el ceño.- Por cierto Bra, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pensé en acompañarlos a su competencia.

-Pues lo siento señorita, pero este viaje sólo es para estudiantes de secundaria y los participantes del torneo, nadie más puede ir, son las reglas.-dijo el maestro.

-Pe-Pero, Pan hoy martes se supone que los cuatro almorzamos juntos en el Shiqui-Os , y si no voy con ustedes ahora, tendré que… estar sola con él.-decía cerrando sus puños nerviosa.

-Lo lamento Bra, pero ni ella ni yo podemos hacer nada.-dijo su hermano ya subiendo al autobús.

-Descuida, estarás bien.-le dijo Pan a su amiga abrazándola, y luego le dedicó una sonrisa.

La de cabello azabache se subió al vehículo y desde la ventana saludaba a su amiga, quien la observaba apenada y preocupada. Luego de que el bus partiera y ya se perdiera de vista Bra, Pan se sentó al lado de Trunks en los asientos de cinco personas del fondo del autobús. Al lado de ella se veía al profesor de educación física de secundaria, quien todavía se veía muy joven. En el asiento de al lado de Trunks estaba Chu Lee y otra chica más, al parecer también del club de artes marciales.

-Nosotras los animaremos, estaremos ahí para ustedes chicos.-dijo la pelirroja apretando su puño y mirando a la pareja combatiente.

-Gracias Chu Lee.-dijo contenta Pan.

-¿Así que ustedes son los famosos participantes del torneo?-comentó el profesor de al lado de Pan.

-Sí, daremos lo mejor.-le contestó Trunks decidido a ganar.

El viaje duraba 2 horas, habían partido a las diez y diez de la mañana y ya habían pasado 45 minutos. A Pan ya le había partido el sueño, se había dormido sentada y derecha, sin apoyarse en ninguna parte. Trunks estaba aburrido, miraba con desinterés el piso del vehículo. Chu Lee y su amiga jugaban a las cartas. Y el profesor miraba con admiración los árboles que estaban el camino. De repente el equilibrio de la pelinegra estaba perdiendo el control. El joven docente en un momento sintió algo en su hombro, cuando vio se dio cuenta que la estudiante de preparatoria se había dormido en su brazo izquierdo, él solamente sonrió. Cuando el pelilila había sentido que a su derecha Pan se movía, pensó "¿Se despertó Pan?". Pero cuando la vio recostaba en el hombro del profesor se sorprendió con los ojos abiertos mientras juntaba sus dientes.

-Lo-lo siento, discúlpela profesor.-dijo Trunks tomando a Pan y haciendo que ella se durmiera otra vez derecha, pero sin despertarla.-Perdone su indecencia.

-No pasa nada.-dijo con su sonrisa.

Trunks luego de ese movimiento no quitaba su vista de ella para que no pasara lo mismo. El bus pasó por un levantamiento de cemento, y Pan comenzó a tambalearse otra vez. "Oh no." Pensó Trunks. Ella estaba otra vez moviéndose a su derecha, pero Trunks la sostuvo y la movió hacia su lado. Ella se acomodó, en un acto soñoliento, y se colocó en el hombro de su compañero de combate. Él se quedó pasmado y sorprendido, pero no la movió más. Ella se quedó dormida en su brazo, Trunks miraba hacia arriba con su cara un poco roja, pero tenía que estar inmovilizado ya que podría despertarla de su sueño.

* * *

><p>POV BRA<p>

De todas maneras no era obligatorio tener que estar en ese almuerzo con Goten, podría tener un martes diferente y comer con Bish y los del club de teatro. Había pensado en comer con Chiara y Mooki, pero cuando les pregunté si ya tenían planes para el almuerzo…

FLASHBACK

_-Hola chicos, qué bueno que los encuentro, ¿quieren que comamos juntos?-pregunté con una mano arriba saludándolos._

_-¡Sí!-dijo de inmediato Mooki._

_-Pues claro…-respondió Chiara.-¿Y Pan?_

_-Ah, ella no va a venir, tuvo que ir a una competencia del club._

_-¿Qué? Aaah.-dijo algo triste Mooki-Un momento ¿Con quién fue?_

_-Con Trunks._

_De repente él arqueó una ceja y algo enojado se notaba. Comenzó a temblar mientras juntaba sus dientes._

_-Eeeeh, bueno no estoy segura de que podamos ir contigo a comer Bra, ¿sí? Lo siento, adioos.-dijo Chiara un poco nerviosa y llevándose a Mooki de la manga de su campera. Cuando se iban escuchaba que ella le decía "Tienes que controlar esa actitud."_

FLASHBACK

No sabía por qué actuó así Mooki, pero sabía que en el club de teatro siempre me daban un espacio, Bish decía: "A las estrellas como lo son los actores, nadie debe dejarlos de lado" Le pregunté a una de mis amigas del club en dónde comerían, me dijo que la mayoría de las veces ellos arreglaban para almorzar un picnic en la plaza. Le dije que estaría ahí.

Camino hasta la plaza de mi preparatoria, pero antes desgraciadamente tengo que pasar por Shiqui-Os, las ventanas son de vidrio y perfectamente se puede notar lo que hay de adentro para afuera, y de afuera para adentro. Sólo doy un vistazo sin parar de caminar, vi a Goten que estaba donde habitualmente nos sentamos los cuatro los martes a almorzar. Estaba solamente tomando una bebida, tal vez esperaba a alguien. Sabía que a Trunks y Pan no eran porque Trunks sí le avisó a él que hoy no estaría en la academia, ¿cierto?

Fue como un acto involuntario cuando abrí la puerta del lugar de comidas y me paré justo en frente de él, con sólo estar cerca de Goten no podía evitar recordar ese momento. Supongo que cuando él alzó su vista en mí no me vio normal, sino como un tomate.

-Hola.-dijo él algo incómodo al parecer.

-Hola, eeh. Trunks y Pan no están, se fueron esta mañana al torneo de artes marciales y no vuelven hasta la noche.-avisé por la dudas.

-Ya lo sé.-miró a la mesa.

-Bueno… eeem.

-¿No vas a sentarte?-preguntó tan repentinamente que me sorprendió, cosa de no esperarme era que él en realidad me estuviera esperando a mí.

Me entristecí sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Es que pensé… que te molestaría.-dije con sinceridad.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Y de eso fue de lo que me di cuenta en seguida. Goten no quería que las cosas estuvieran mal entre nosotros dos, quería que todo siga igual que antes y si era posible no tocar otra vez el tema de esa conversación que tuvimos hace unos días. Puede que pensaría que yo querría alejarme de él como una completa cobarde al no sentarme en la mesa e irme a comer con otras personas. Saqué mi celular, mandé un mensaje rápido a mi amiga y me senté frente a él.

"_Otro día comeremos juntos, hoy no puedo, lo siento__." _

* * *

><p>POV PAN<p>

Desperté de golpe cuando el conductor del bus tocó la bocina y gritó: "¡Llegamos, todos fuera del autobús!" Sin embargo, el mensaje era para los de secundaria, porque Chu Lee me dijo que para nuestro destino todavía faltaban unos diez minutos, me puse a jugar con mi celular y en mucho menos tiempo llegamos a la escuela "Sanders Blam", un colegio sólo para varones, en el cual se realizaría el torneo de artes marciales de muchas instituciones.

-¿Y tú cuando competirás?-le pregunté a Chu Lee refiriéndome a su competencia individual.

-La próxima semana, pero me parece que no será en este lugar.

Con Trunks fuimos a inscribirnos al torneo, era una suerte que fuera muy rápido el procesamiento, ya que al instante te dicen con quiénes te tocarán. Me fijé y vi que decía:

_**Trunks Briefs y Son Pan**_…_**vs.**_….._**Soutin Drambler y Jaco Tomberu.**_

-¿Soutin es nombre de hombre o de mujer?-le pregunté.

-Lo más probable es que sea de hombre, la mayoría aquí son hombres.

Al principio me enojé con él porque creí que su comentario era debido a su machismo sin remedio, pero miré a mí alrededor y no veía a una sola chica, claro, exceptuando a las chicas de mi club que venían a animarnos. Me sentí impotente por un momento, molesta, aunque no con Trunks, sino con la situación en la que me encontraba. Las chicas somos fuertes, pero este no es un buen ejemplo para comprobarlo. Con mucha suerte voy a encontrar un contrincante mujer.

Muchos chicos eran guapos, otros se veían del tipo brabucones, otros comunes, muchos fastidiosos, pero todos dignos de pelea.

-Chicos comienzan las primeras peleas, tienen que entrar a las colchonetas.-nos dijo nuestro maestro.

Entramos al gigantesco edificio, pronto nos nombraron en el altavoz al igual que a nuestros primeros rivales, avisando que debíamos estar en el espacio n° 8.

Cuatro pares de pies estaban en la colchoneta, las reglas eran simples: no causar lesiones en los contrincantes, no salir del cuadrilátero, dos oportunidades, si sales de la colchoneta la segunda vez quedarás descalificado. Tampoco está permitido dejar inconsciente al contrincante.

-¿Quién es quién?-pregunto ya en posición de combate cuando los cuatro estamos frente a frente.

Uno tenía cabello negro y ojos oscuros de color marrón, el otro un poco más alto que yo nada más, era de tono de piel morocha muy oscura al igual que su cabello casi todo rapado y sus ojos.

-Yo soy Soutin, él es Jaco.-dijo el que al parecer sí era hombre, como lo predijo Trunks.

Los cuatro preparamos nuestras manos, nuestros pies, listos para la batalla. Un hombre estaba como árbitro y su bandera verde la tiró hacia abajo dando inicio a la pelea.

-¡SIIII! ¡VAMOS TRUNKS ERES EL MEJOR!-escuché desde la puerta del edificio, volteé y había una montonera de chicas, incluyendo a Chu Lee, con carteles con corazones y mensajes de amor y aliento para Trunks.-¡PUEDES HACERLO, ACÁBLOS!

-¡Cuidado!-me gritó Trunks cuando justo pude esquivar una patada que me había dado Jaco.-Eres una tonta, tienes que concentrarte en esto Pan.

-¡Pero cómo quieres que me concentre cuando está tu club de fans rompiéndome los oídos!-le digo enojada y cerrando mis puños.

-¡Eso no es lo importante! Si tanto te interesa esto no deberías prestar atención a lo que pasa fuera de la pelea.

Era irritante pero tenía razón. Solté un suspiro y me calmé.

-Está bien escucha, tenemos que armar un plan, yo izquierda tú derecha, me cubres mientras trato de atacar desde arriba.-dije susurrándole al oído.

-Un momento, ¿por qué tú tienes que armar el plan? Yo soy el profesional. Yo los ataco tú sólo cúbreme.-dijo apuntándome, pero justamente ellos comenzaron a lanzarnos golpes primero, obviamente yo seguía el plan que sabía que era perfecto.

Di un gran salto, mi pierna fue hacia atrás y estaba por ir hacia adelante con mucha fuerza para primero golpear a Soutin, pero Trunks se puso en medio y sin querer-ya sin la capacidad de poder detener mi patada- le pegué en la cabeza a Trunks, que disparado salió de la colchoneta. Todas las chicas que veían nuestra pelea tragaron saliva y miraban sorprendidas la escena.

-¡Lo siento! Pero no seguiste con el plan bobo.-le dije ayudándole a levantarse, mientras él se agarraba la frente.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero TÚ eres la que se equivocó, normalmente el que golpea a alguien de su mismo equipo no es la que hizo las cosas bien.-dice ya reincorporándose al cuadrilátero.

-¡Aaay, es suficiente! A partir de ahora haremos las cosas a MÍ manera, ¿entendiste?-dije mirándolo furiosa a los ojos.

-¡Oigan!-dijo alguien detrás de nosotros dándonos un golpecito en la cabeza a cada uno, al girarme me di cuenta que era el maestro.-Pónganse de acuerdo, sino van a arruinar todo. Trabajen en equipo ¿sí? Uno solo no ataca, los dos al mismo tiempo.

Trunks y yo nos miramos serios, y asentimos con la cabeza. El árbitro dijo que era su primera y última advertencia, una vez más saliendo de la colchoneta y estábamos descalificados, sin más rodeos otra vez bajó la bandera verde. Ahora las caras de esos tipos parecían más confiadas que al principio, claro, debido a la descoordinación de Trunks, y un poco de la mía. Con mi compañero los rodeamos, ni siquiera fue necesario que anticipáramos decir que yo iría del lado derecho y él del izquierdo, sólo lo hicimos y ellos nos buscaron con la mirada. Jaco fue tras de mí y Soutin trataba de atacar a Trunks. Era fácil detener los golpes, él daba un golpe a mi rostro y yo con mi brazo lo detenía. Trató de hacerme caer moviendo una pierna por debajo de mis pies, por suerte pude saltar antes de que pudiera él lograrlo, en el aire tiré mi puño hacia él, al instante lo saqué del cuadrilátero, en seguida su compañero lo siguió también abandonando la lucha con un empuje por parte de Trunks. Como ambos habían salido, y de esta manera dos veces, nosotros habíamos ganado la primera contienda.

-Los ganadores son de la academia Doragon Senshi.-dijo el árbitro.

En seguida ayudamos a Soutin y a Jaco a levantarse.

-Pelearon muy bien.-dijo uno de ellos.

-Gracias, ustedes también.-dije sonriendo.

-Espero que ganen, la verdad es que la mayoría aquí no son muy buenas personas y te hacen daño, claro, cada uno a su manera. Pero por lo que veo ustedes no tenían ni una mala intención porque no siento nada de dolor.-dijo Soutin son mucha generosidad.

Luego de eso con Trunks hablamos de lo que nos dijo. ¿No era muy buenas personas? Entonces la primera pelea sólo era un juego de niños, porque lo que vendría sería mucho más difícil. Mirando cómo luchaban los demás peleadores, teníamos que estar preparados. Tomamos algo de beber antes de que nos llamaran para la siguiente confrontación.

POV BRA

Era difícil no sonrojarse, no hacíamos ni decíamos nada, él solo daba pequeños sorbos a su gaseosa. Después de un buen tiempo me miró.

-Creo que deberíamos comer algo.-dijo levantándose.

-Ah sí, es verdad.

-Pero quédate aquí así no nos sacan el lugar, ¿qué quieres comer? Yo lo pido.

-Bueno, quiero unas papas fritas nada más, pero yo lo pago.

-Ya lo sé después me das el dinero.

Fue decepcionante oír eso a decir verdad, hubiera sido especial que me dijera: "No te preocupes, yo te lo pago." Pero esa hubiera sido demasiada suerte para mí. Con estos días que han pasado, a pesar de que sabía que Goten quería que siguiéramos siendo amigos, él se ha vuelto más frío conmigo. Supongo que desde el punto de vista de él, no quiere darme falsas esperanzas y tratarme bien sería una de ellas, me sentí mucho más decepcionada al pensar en eso.

POV GENERAL

_-¡Loos siguientes participantes deberán pasar a la colchoneta número tres! ¡Son Steven Slander y Jason Corts contra Trunks Briefs y Son Pan!-_dijeron por los altavoces, esta era nuestra cuarta pelea, cada vez eran más difíciles, pero con Trunks ya sabíamos organizarnos.

_-_¿Una chica? Debe ser una broma.-dijo uno de los participantes ya frente a la colchoneta, era el llamado Steven, con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues yo creo que lo hace más interesante-dice su compañero Jason poniéndose unos guantes negros de pelea (_N/A: como los de Pan) _, y con una mirada tranquila y reconfortante. Era un poco más alto que Trunks, su cabellos era rubio y sus ojos pardos.

-Pero esto es una humillación, sea o no sea interesante.

Aun los dos pares no estaban en la colchoneta hasta que apareciera el árbitro, de momento estaban preparando la pelea. Trunks, Pan y su maestro hablaban sobre cómo atacarlos, sus movimientos y sus habilidades combinadas para tomar por sorpresa al enemigo.

-Pero ¿son fuertes?-preguntó la pelinegra, aun sin verlos.

-No lo sé, no lo había visto antes-responde su maestro.

-Pues yo creo que son unos tarados.-dijo el pelilila mirando con desprecio al rubio que sonreía. Los bien parecidos siempre le habían caído mal.-Tipos como esos nunca duran en las peleas.

-¿Eh?-dijo Pan volteándose a verlos, y quedó sorprendida con el rubio.-Vaya…

Justamente el llamado Jason la miró y le guiñó el ojo, ella rápidamente se sonrojó.

-¡Paan! ¡Despierta!-dijo Trunks chasqueándole los dedos frente a su cara, ella reaccionó.

-¡Ah! Si, ¿ya comenzó la pelea?

-Aaash, no puedo creer que ese te halla parecido lindo.

-Y-Yo no dije eso.-dijo enojada.

-¡Pero si lo estás mirando como si estuvieras enamorada!

-¡Pero no lo estoy!

-Olvídalo.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.- De todas formas tienes que prestar atención a la pelea, no a él y si podrías tener una cita.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado? Ya te dije que no me gusta.-dijo finalmente soltando un suspiro.-No importa, vamos a dar lo mejor.

-Sí.

Los cuatro ya estaban en el espacio de combate, hubo un momento de tensión, el rubio miraba atentamente a Pan. Trunks no podía mirarlo a él ya que habían acordado en que él se encargaría del castaño y ella del otro. Bandera verde arriba, bandera verde abajo. Había comenzado la pelea, el pelilila estaba desconcentrado, a pesar de que daba buenos golpes miraba con desconcierto a Pan y el otro tipo que aún no comenzaban a pelear, sino que los veía hablando. Steven era fuerte, mucho más difícil de controlar que a los otros combatientes.

-¿Por qué no me atacas, acaso piensas que porque soy mujer no sé defenderme?-preguntaba ella frunciendo el ceño, pero con una ligera sonrisa.

-Seguro debes ser una chica muy fuerte.-le dice acercándose.-Pero te informo que en esta pelea no será necesario que muestres tus habilidades.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso…?

-Porque nuestro plan es diferente. Hemos visto como tu compañero te ve, al distraerse mirándonos a nosotros será fácil que Steven lo saque de la colchoneta dos veces, de esta manera ganaremos fácilmente.

-Estás equivocado, él puede despistarse algunas veces, pero nunca deja de prestar atención a la pelea, sea lo que haya a su alrededor él seguirá luchando.-dije muy confiada.

-Me he dado cuenta.-dice, pero una sonrisa se formó en él.- ¿Pero si hago… esto?

Repentinamente él pone un pie detrás del de Pan, rápido el rubio la sostiene y quedan frente a frente en el piso, él con sus brazos de un lado y del otro de ella para que no escapara. Ella fruncía el ceño, pero él estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

Trunks dio un ataque haciendo que su oponente cayera al borde de la colchoneta, estaba por tirarlo hacia afuera, pero antes miró como le iba a su compañera, estaba ¿por besarla? ¿Ese rubio degenerado estaba por besarla? Tan cerca… casi sin nada de distancia.

-ÉL nunca caería en sus trucos.

-¿Estás tan segura de eso?-dijo Jason haciendo una rápida mirada a Trunks, lo cual hizo que ella también mirara. Pan se dio cuenta que Trunks los observaba sorprendido, luego vio hacia el otro lado, Steven estaba por darle un gran golpe.

-¡NO! ¡Tonto, cuidado!

-¿¡Pero qué rayos haces con ese idio

No pudo terminar su frase ya que una fuerte patada hizo que él saliera del cuadrilátero. Pan le dio una patada en la entrepierna de su acosador, Jason se retorció dejándola salir. La pelinegra corrió hasta el límite de la colchoneta preguntándole a su pareja si estaba bien. Pero cuando Trunks se levantó un poco, Pan se dio cuenta que tenía un poco de sangre saliendo de una herida en su ceja.

-¿Puedes seguir?-dice ella.

-Claro que puedo.-dice molesto entrando otra vez.-Pero si no hubiera sido por ti y tu estúpido amiguito eso no hubiera pasado.

-¿¡Cómo?! Tú fuiste el tarado que cayó. Ese es su plan, si te distrae es fácil atacarte, así que no te preocupes por mí, puedo controlar la situación.

Él la miró algo dudoso, pero luego asintió. Otra vez bandera abajo. El muchacho de universidad ahora estaba más concentrado, era más fácil luchar ahora, casi todos sus golpes sí atinaban, aunque era muy difícil sacarlo del cuadrilátero. Pan lo miraba con furia al rubio, él la miraba tranquilo todavía.

-¡Guau, mira! ¡Es el trofeo!-le dijo la pelinegra apuntando detrás de él.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde?!-dijo emocionado mirando detrás de él.

Pan aprovechó la situación, para mala suerte para él, estaba tan sólo a unos pasos del límite de la colchoneta, ella fue un poco hacia atrás, corrió velozmente, antes de llegar hasta él dio un salto posicionando su pie derecho directo a la espalda de él. Se escuchó cómo la cara del participante Jason barrió el piso.

-¡Lo hice!-gritó con el puño arriba y sonriendo.

Fue sencillo ganar luego, ya que apenas había recuperado la cordura el rubio y no puedo pelear con la verdadera fuerza que lo representaba, el verdadero rival era Steven, que entre Trunks y Pan, lo hicieron añicos en cuestión de minutos.

Las chicas gritaban de emoción rodeando a Trunks y llenándolo de besos y abrazos, él solo estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa y diciendo "Jeje, gracias, gracias." Pan miraba a las gritonas haciendo escándalo. "Cómo gritan, son realmente insoportables." Pensaba ella mientras tomaba agua, fruncía el ceño y se sentía todavía más enojada que cuando peleaban. Trató de acercarse a Trunks empujando a las que estaban en su camino.

-Trunks, tenemos que ir a ver contra quién pelearemos ahora.-dice seria.

-Jeje, no me hagan eso.-decía él riéndose con algunas.- Eeeh, bueno sí, pero ahora estoy un poco ocupado.

Pan solo gruñó y salió de la montonera, vio que atrás de las chicas estaba Chu Lee con un cartel que decía: "Te amamos Trunks." Pan se acercó a ella.

-Chu Lee, creí que me apoyarías a mí también.

-Ah eeh sí. Jaja, pero sería un poco extraño poner que te amamos Pan, de todas maneras te hago un cartel a ti si quieres.

-No… déjalo así.

Ella se sentó en un banco dentro del edificio, tiró su agua, y fue a un lugar algo oscuro, donde se encontró con cierta persona.

-Debo reconocer que tienen una gran capacidad-dijo Jason una vez él recuperado, estaba cruzado de brazos y apoyado en un pilar de cemento, hablándole a Pan.

-Sí gracias, pero jugaron sucio.

-Vamos, no vas a decir que estás enojada conmigo ¿verdad?-dijo acercándose.

-No te me acerques.

-A pesar de luchar como toda una profesional no pierdes tu belleza.

-Ya cállate.

La agarró en un rápido movimiento situándola en el ancho pilar, la tomaba de la barbilla y la miraba seductoramente, ella lo miraba enojada, con los dientes juntos y nerviosa ante la situación también.

-Jaja, por favor denma un momento ¿sí?-decía sonriendo Trunks alejándose de sus admiradoras.-¿Dónde está Pan?-le pregunta a Chu Lee.

-Creo que la vi entrar a esa parte, me parece que contra el que pelearon estaba allí.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿El rubio?

-Sí.

Ni siquiera le contestó y corrió veloz hasta el lugar, al ver detrás del pilar lo vio en la situación al rubio y a su compañera de combate, él se iba acercando pero ella no quería, se notaba fácilmente en su rostro.

-Vete.-le decía Pan.

-¿Sabes que muchas chicas querrían estar en tu situación?-dijo Jason.

-Te dijo que te fueras.-intervino Trunks mirándolo amenazadoramente.-Pan, ve a ver con quién nos toca en la siguiente pelea.-le dijo dándole el paso, ella obedeció sin abstenerse.- ¿Qué intentas?-le dijo ahora al rubio, con el ceño fruncido.

-Sólo divertirme un poco.

-Pues no lo hagas con ella.

-¿Y qué si lo hago?-dijo. El de ojos azules acercó su puño a la cara de él.

-No me importaría si me descalifican, pero te daría la golpiza de tu vida.-dijo finalmente alejándose.

-Se ve que le tienes cierto cariño. Acaso…¿ella te gusta?-dijo en una voz que sólo el pelilila escuchara, Trunks se detuvo, pero no giró a verlo.

-No te interesa.

* * *

><p>Ella ya había terminado de comer su comida, Goten todavía estaba tragándose su gran almuerzo, aunque casi terminaba. Bra levantó su charola de comida y la dejó en un tacho de basura al lado suyo, agarró su cartera, sacó algo de dinero, pero en seguida pensó en voz alta.<p>

-¡Ay no! Había olvidado que de regreso a mi habitación tenía que pagarle al kiosquero algo que le debía.-dijo mirando al suelo. "Ahora ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy a pagarle a Goten?" Pensaba ahora en silencio.

-Está bien, puedes dármelo después si te parece.-dice terminando de comer su hamburguesa Goten. Bra se sorprendió ya que ella no pretendía que él escuchara.

-AH, ¿e-estás seguro?

"Soy una tonta, estoy tratando de que Goten tenga una buena impresión de mí, y ahora resulta que le debo dinero." Pensó decepcionada.

-No hay problema.-dijo él levantándose.-Ahora, tengo que irme, tengo que estudiar para un examen que reprobé.

Goten se había ido del lugar de comidas aun pensado en lo que había pasado ayer.

FLASHBACK

_-Tengo los resultados de los exámenes.-decía el profesor de la universidad con las papeles que tenía en la mano._

"_No sé si me habrá ido muy bien… debido a lo que pasó con Bra, no había podido concentrarme adecuadamente a la hora del examen." Pensó el pelinegro, y al instante le dieron su prueba, el profesor lo miró decepcionado de su alumno y negaba con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados._

_-¿Me-me saqué…? ¡¿UN 1.2?!-gritó desesperado agarrando y arrugando a la vez el papel. _

FIN FLASHBACK

"Tengo que dejar de pensar en su declaración, si sigo con eso en la cabeza voy a reprobar el siguiente parcial y tendré que repetir el año." Pensaba ya cerca del edificio 3.

* * *

><p>POV PAN<p>

Me fijé y en el papel decía:

_**Max Takizawa y Electra Takizawa …..**_**vs**_**…Trunks Briefs y Son Pan**_

Sus apellidos eran iguales, ¿era sólo coincidencia o eran hermanos? Lo más seguro era que fueran parientes. Pero me emocioné en seguida al saber que pelearía contra una chica, luego me enserié ya que me percaté de que ya era la quinta pelea de seis. No serían rivales fáciles, no serían cualquier peleador, algo me decía que esto sería mucho más diferente a las demás confrontaciones.

Me acerqué a mi maestro y a Trunks quien ya estaba con él, le agradecí miles de veces a él que apareciera cuando Jason estaba por besarme, me dijo solamente que lo olvidara. Les avisé contra quien pelearíamos, Hitori cambió su semblante a uno muy temeroso.

-L-Los gemelos Takizawa… creí que los habían echado de la competencia el año pasado-dijo temblando un poco y con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero ¿quiénes son?-pregunta Trunks.

-Ellos son muy fuertes y veloces, el año pasado, habían dejado un rastro de chicos con heridas y moretones, llegaron a la final pero se concentraron tanto en derrotar a su enemigo, que a uno de lo dejaron inconsciente y en seguida al otro le quebraron las dos piernas.

-Pero así los habrían descalificado.

-Y así fue, aunque se enojaron mucho al no recibir su trofeo.

-Entonces… este sí será un gran desafío.-digo oyendo nuestros nombres en los altavoces.

Ya estábamos en la colchoneta, eran algo extraños. Tenían el cabello violeta oscuro y ojos amarillos, el chico tenía el pelo puntiagudo, y la chica tenía una trenza por el hombro izquierdo. Ambos tenían un traje de combate negro.

-Qué raro su cabello…-le comento a Trunks en voz baja antes de que empiece la pelea.

-¡Oye! Yo también tengo el pelo violeta.

-No… es algo lila, de todas maneras ya estoy acostumbrada a que tú seas extraño.

-¡Pan!

-Comienza la pelea.-dice el árbitro cuando baja la banderita.

En posición de pelea nos mirábamos desafiantes, ellos nos miraban como si fueran a asesinarnos, sentí un miedo que nunca me había recorrido todo el cuerpo antes. Trunks estaba sudando, todavía ni comenzábamos pero nos sentíamos nerviosos. Yo estaba juntando mis dientes y fruncía el ceño que a la vez me tiritaba. De repente ella desapareció, la chica llamada Electra se movió tan rápido que no pude distinguirla. Sentí en el momento un fuerte dolor en la espalda, tenía forma de zapatilla, la misma que llevaba la chica Takizawa. Me empujó hasta el otro lado del cuadrilátero con su patada. Quedé boja abajo, mirando el borde de la colchoneta, me dolía mucho atrás, pero ella no tenía que saberlo. Difícilmente me levanté, lo más probable era que mi espalda sea de color morado ahora, pero eso ya no importaba.

Trunks había intentado darle un golpe a Max, pero él la esquivó fácilmente poniéndose a la derecha de Trunks, y golpeándolo con su codo en su nuca. Trunks también cayó al suelo, fueron segundos de silencio, pronto él se levantó, se notaba muy enojado, pero tenía su ojo entrecerrado ante el impacto contra la colchoneta.

Electra volvió a atacarme, había puesto su mano con todos los dedos juntos y derechos y la dirigió a mi mejilla, por suerte fue un movimiento que pude notar antes, y corrí hasta detrás de ella, traté de darle un golpe, pero ella se dio cuenta mucho antes y me detuvo la muñeca agarrándola fuertemente. Se situó a mi derecha y me la doblaba firmemente, yo cerraba mis ojos ante el dolor, gemía un poco, pero después abrí un poco mi ojo derecho, ella tenía una sonrisa. Estaba con el ceño fruncido y sonriendo, se veía que se divertía haciéndome sufrir, no lo soporté. Mi otra mano la tenía agarrando mi brazo, dejé de hacer eso y le golpeé el estómago. Se retorció y me soltó, tenía sus manos en su vientre. Cerré mi puño y sonreí en señal de victoria. Eché un vistazo a Trunks, no le estaba yendo muy bien, yo había recibido golpes en la espalda y dolor en la muñeca, pero él había recibido los golpes en su rostro. Tenía el ojo derecho morado y le salía sangre de su boca, respiraba agitado frente a su oponente.

Qué importante es prestar atención a la pelea, ella al reponerse y verme con la guardia baja pasó su pierna por debajo de mí y logró tirarme. Caí al suelo, no fue grande el dolor, pero luego sí lo fue cuando me pegó una doble cachetada en ambas mejillas, sentía como me ardía la cara, sin pensarlo dos veces ella con una veloz patada a mi brazo me tiró fuera de la colchoneta.

Otra vez un silencio nos inundó.

-Pan…-dijo casi susurrando Trunks. Yo no estaba muy lejos del cuadrilátero, estaba casi al lado.-¡Pan!-gritó y fue a verme.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien.-mentí, mi brazo estaba casi dislocado, pero eso no me detendría.

Trunks ayudó a levantarme, era la primera advertencia, una más y perdíamos la pelea. Pedimos algo de tiempo antes de recurriera otra vez el combate.

-¿Cómo vamos a derrotarlos?-preguntó Trunks limpiándose la sangre que le salía.-Son muy inteligentes.

-Yo sé cómo.-dije seria- ¿Has notado que siempre atacan por la derecha?

-Eso es verdad-me da la razón el significa que se les hace más difícil luchar por la izquierda.

-Tienen razón-dice Trunks-. Cuando le di una patada de suerte en su brazo izquierdo no lo demostró mucho, pero se veía que le hice un poco de daño.

Armamos un plan entre los tres, juntamos otras pistas y hablamos hasta que la paciencia de los gemelos llegara a su límite. Otra vez estábamos frente a frente, en posición de pelea. Trunks y yo seguíamos con el dolor, aunque ya daba igual, si no ganábamos todo esto no habría valido la pena. Esta vez Trunks fue el primero en atacar, a la izquierda de Max debilitó aún más su muñeca, en seguida con su pie lo tiró al suelo, el chico se notaba menos hábil que Electra. Trunks lo tenía cerca de caer afuera, cuando alzó su puño y pronto estaba por encajárselo en la nariz.

-¡Max!-gritó preocupada su hermana, iba a atacar a Trunks, pero yo me interpuse en su camino.

Levanté mis brazos, estirados, a la altura de mis hombros y las manos abiertas. Yo le ponía una cara amenazadora, ella se agachó juntando sus manos y formándolas en un puño, luego saltó para golpearme en la cabeza. Yo me incliné un poco y en el aire tomé su pie izquierdo, la tiré fuerte hasta la colchoneta, necesitó unos segundos de más para reponerse. En lo que lo hacía me fijé en el chico, él tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió y se asombró, acercó su mano a su nariz, de la cual escurría sangre, y se sorprendió más, cerró su mano y miró furioso a Trunks.

Sentí que ella otra vez se movía, se había levantado y tambaleaba un poco, tenía un moretón notable en su cabeza.

-Impresionante-me dice-. Es la primera vez que alguien me hace daño de esta manera.

Yo no contestaba sólo me dedicaba a darle miradas. Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a mí, yo di un paso atrás, la distancia se estaba haciendo muy poca. Ella se acercó más rápido y en un movimiento tenía sus manos en mis hombros, los apretaba fuertemente, yo agarraba sus brazos tratando de hacer que me soltara, me rendí, esa no era la manera. Saqué mis manos de ahí, las acerqué un poco a mi pecho y la empujé con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía. El árbitro tocó el silbato, los cuatro dejamos de pelear. Nadie se había dado cuenta entonces, ni siquiera yo, pero Electra ya tenía un pie fuera de la colchoneta.

-¡No puede ser!-gritó ella indignada.

Me sentí feliz y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, tal vez ella se percataría de que no estaba utilizando toda su fuerza y me mataría. Pero me había equivocado, al bajar otra vez la bandera verde ella siguió peleando como lo hacía habitualmente, puede que haya sido porque no quería lastimarme, o porque en realidad no era tan fuerte.

Luego de unos cinco minutos peleando se escuchó que Trunks tiró de un golpe a Max hasta la pared, ya concluyendo con nuestra victoria.

Cuando descansábamos los gemelos Takizawa se acercaron a nosotros y nos ofrecieron la mano para estrecharla, se veían contentos a pesar de haber perdido. Nosotros algo confundidos estrechamos sus manos.

-Espero que no hayan pensado que fuimos muy rudos.-dice al que no había escuchado hablar en todo el combate.

-Es verdad.-confirma ella.-La verdad es que nosotros fuimos entrenados por nuestro padre, quien no siente piedad por ninguna persona. Seguro habrán escuchado rumores nuestros, pero les aseguro que eso quedó en el pasado, ahora entrenamos solos y decidimos no hacerle caso a los mandamientos de nuestro padre.-dice con una cara gentil.

Después se fueron saludándonos con la mano. Se veía honestidad en sus rostros, luego de un rato sonreí, me sentí aliviada. Era obvio que no existían personas tan crueles en este mundo.

Al menos eso creía yo, hasta que conocí a nuestros siguientes contrincantes.

* * *

><p>POV GENERAL<p>

La peliazul ya le había dado el dinero al quiosquero, fue enseguida a su habitación. Abrió la puerta, buscó en su mesita de luz algo de dinero, lo que costaba exactamente las papas fritas de Shiqui-Os. "Tal vez si se lo doy ahora, va a pensar mejor de mí." Pensó guardando los billetes en su bolsillo. Corrió hasta el edificio de al lado, tomó el ascensor hasta el piso cuarto, caminaba tranquila los pasillos y se detuvo en una puerta que decía 421 en color dorado. Suspiró, con mucho calor miraba el rectángulo de madera. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Siempre se habían tenido mucha confianza, muchas veces había ido a su habitación, pero todo eso se perdió con unas palabras que rompieron toda la confianza y seguridad que tenía con él.

Goten leía el gran libro de su examen, apenas había empezado hace unos meses su estadía allí, pero el estudio era algo realmente difícil y doloroso para su cabeza. Lo peor de todo es que era su peor materia. "En la tradición humanística la tecnología se entiende como algo más que sus aspectos materiales y se la relaciona con los cambios de la cultura y la historia humana. Esta tradición, que parte con humanistas y filósofos como Mumford, Ortega o Heid Heid Heidejer,no, Heideguer, no, maldición, es imposible memorizar estas personas, solamente sus apellidos son como un trabalenguas" Pensaba tratando de concentrarse el joven Goten. "¿Cómo estará Bra? ¿Seguirá triste y no podrá concentrarse como yo?" De repente escuchó un pequeño golpe de afuera, otro golpecito, casi tímido. Se acercó a la puerta, cuando dieron el tercer golpecito se dio cuenta que sí venía de la puerta, la abrió, aunque en seguida deseó no haberla abierto.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó a Bra cuando la vio con el flequillo tapándole los ojos y mirando al piso, parecía estar ocultando su rostro. A decir verdad él ya no quería verla, no quería, al menos hasta que pase su examen ella no debía aparecer.

-Bueno…-él se impacientaba, tenía que ser algo muy importante como para interrumpir sus estudios.-No quería deberte nada-si voz era casi audible.-Así que… toma.

Ella sacó el dinero de su bolsillo y lo extendió hacia él.

Goten no quería enojarse con ella, pero ya no era algo que podría evitarse. Él tomó el dinero brutalmente, ella se sorprendió, pensó que era porque estaba enojado de que él hubiera sido el que tuvo que pagarle.

-¿Me llamas a la puerta…?-decía él temblando de furia-¿Me interrumpes cuando estoy memorizando al maldito Heidegger…? ¿¡Y ME INTERRUMPES MIENTRAS ESTOY ESTUDIANDO POR DIEZ DÓLARES?!

Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás con miedo. No tardaron en aparecer sus lágrimas, pero no cerraba sus ojos, ahora a pesar de tenerlos abiertos, las gotas desesperadas querían liberarse. Ella salió corriendo, antes de desaparecer de la vista de él gritó:

-¡Perdón!

-¡No, lo siento! ¡Escucha…! Bra…

Otra vez, y esta vez sí la hirió. Pero no había procesado bien la situación, era tanta la desesperación por aprobar el bendito examen que no ponía las cosas en su lugar. Aunque algo le había parecido de lo más extraño… "Sí pronuncié bien el nombre del filósofo cuando se lo dije a ella" Pensó cerrando la puerta y entrando.

* * *

><p>Era la batalla final, el resultado era decisivo. Cuatro finalistas, dos vencedores. La colchoneta era más grande esta vez, de esta manera era más interesante la pelea. Muchos espectadores veían, además de los ya vencidos en combates anteriores, se encontraban alumnos de la escuela en la que se realizaba el torneo. Los primeros finalistas entran al campo de batalla: Son Pan y Trunks Briefs. Todos los saludaban alegremente, Pan saludaba feliz, Trunks apenas lo hacía que esperaba la llegada de los demás participantes. Pronto el otro par de finalistas aparece: Fred Hariquima y Luncar Shamada. "No suenan tan fuertes" Pensó Trunks al oír sus voces por el altavoz, al verlos se sintió aún más confiado.<p>

-Sólo es un chico naranja y su amigo gordinflón, esto será sencillo-dijo el pelilila casi riéndose.

-¿¡Cómo dijiste?!-dijo el de cabello naranja y ojos negros llamado Fred.-Te atreves a insultarnos de nuevo y te parto la cabeza.

-Sí claro.-dice tranquilo.

-Oye Trunks tranquilízate, si llegaron hasta aquí es por algo.-le dice Pan con una mano en su hombro.

Fred ya lo miraba a Trunks con mucho enojo, en sólo un minuto, ya bajó la bandera el árbitro. Se movió rápido, el anaranjado atacó a Trunks de improviso, Trunks había pensado en pelear contra el de cabello oscuro, pero Fred se le abalanzó encima, fue rápido en su movimiento. Con pocos golpes, y suaves en realidad, dio un golpecito en el hombro derecho del de ojos azules, luego en una de sus costillas, y finalmente en su tobillo. Trunks sentía que una bola gigantesca de construcción le había pasado por encima, el dolor era semejante, lo sentido en la pelea anterior no era nada comparado a eso. Una técnica extraña lo hizo sentir muy debilitado. Fred sonreía, en unos segundos Trunks cayó al suelo casi sin nada de fuerza. Su rival se agachó y lo miraba con un rostro malvado.

-¿Qué pasó fortachón?-le dijo sonriendo-¿Acaso te sientes mal? Déjame ayudarte.

El pelinaranja le extendió su mano para que se levantara, Trunks confundido levantó la mano, pero Fred en vez de tomarla le golpeó con mucha más intensidad en los huesos de la mano. Trunks hizo un grito de dolor mientras cerraba los ojos. Fred se acercó como un maniático al rostro del pelila. Se reía maliciosamente.

-Jaja, te arrepentirás de habernos faltado el respeto de esa manera.-el anaranjado tenía ojeras que lo hacían verse más loco-Ahora tú y tu noviecita van a lamentarlo, en especial porque parece que ya no tiene aire.

Trunks abrió los ojos asustado y giró su cabeza un poco para ver a Pan. Estaba siendo ahorcada por Luncar contra el piso. Las manos del tipo eran bastante grandes, con sólo sus pulgares en dos segundos podía dejar sin aire a Pan, pero la estaba haciendo sufrir, lentamente con las manos enteras en su pequeño y delicado cuello. La pelinegra hacía muecas de dolor y trataba de luchar contra la fuerza de la manos de su rival, pero era imposible, a pesar de tener mucha fuerza, él tenía mucho más peso, lo que lo favorecía al estar sobre ella.

-Pe-pero si él la deja inconsciente ustedes perderían.-dice Trunks frunciendo el ceño tratando de convencerlo de que pararan.

-Jajaj, no lo entiendes ¿verdad? Esto no se trata del trofeo, se trata de respeto.

-¿Y crees…-decía Trunks con el ceño fruncido y levantándose para la sorpresa de Fred- ¡¿Y CRÉES QUE A UNAS PERSONAS TAN ESTÚPIDAS Y CRUELES YO LES TENDRÍA RESPETO?!

Fred se asustaba y daba unos pasos hacia atrás, no comprendía cómo él no era vulnerable a su técnica de paralización. Trunks estaba muy enojado, no dejaba de ver cómo herían a Pan, le temblaban el puño con las ganas de darle su merecido a esas insignificantes basuras. Pan estaba débil, casi ya no podía levantar las manos. El que la estaba ahorcando sintió en su hombro que lo estaban llamando. Él se voltea y de un gran golpe Trunks lo quita de su lugar, haciendo que le saliera sangre de la nariz. Él se queda arrodillado un momento, mientras el pelilila toma a Pan y la mira preocupado, ella tenía una gran marca en su cuello.

-Pan… perdón.-le decía él lamentándose- No había podido hacer nada.

-No digas tonterías-le responde levantándose normalmente, aunque tose un poco-No tenías que salvarme ni nada, me descuidé.-dice acariciando su , acabemos con estos idiotas.-A pesar de haber estado sin energías hace un segundo estaba muy enfadada con sus enemigos, no les pedía piedad, sino sentido común.

-Sí-dice decidido.

-¿Tú eres el que me golpeó?-dice Luncar con una voz gruesa, levantándose.

-No será la última.

-Vamos Luncar, hay que darles una buena paliza-dicho el pelinaranja mirando malvadamente.

"En equipo" Pensó Pan.

"Juntos" Pensó Trunks.

"¡Los derrotaremos!" Pensaron.

Los dos de la academia Doragon corrían hacia sus oponentes. En un movimiento Trunks juntó sus manos como cucharita, Pan puso un pie en sus manos, se levantó, se apoyó en el hombro de él, y se inclinó con sus dos pies, luego saltando directo hasta sus oponentes los golpeó en el rostro a cada uno con cada pie. Ambos quedaron al borde del cuadrilátero, aunque Luncar con un ligero movimiento ya estaba fuera de él.

La diferencia de este encuentro con las demás peleas era que si uno caía, lo hacía definitivamente. Ahora Fred debía defenderse sin un respaldo, todavía miraba cómo su compañero estaba fuera de combate, cuando se volteó a ver a ver a sus contrincantes ellos ya estaban a unos centímetros de él, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. El anaranjado los miró en posición de pelea, Trunks y Pan se miraron, lo miraron a él, y con un fuerte puñetazo de parte de los dos lo mandaron a volar fuera del campeonato. Él se quedó parapléjico, sí sentía dolor, pero sentía más humillación al haber perdido ante esos "novatos".

-¡LOOOS GANADORES DEL TORNEO DE PAREJAS DE LA D.S.J. SOON: TRUNKS BRIEFS Y SON PAAN!-gritó el árbitro alzando las manos de ambos, ahora sí los dos saludaban alegremente a los espectadores.

Se miraron y se sonrieron felices.

Pero una mirada llena de odio y maldad los maldecía. "Les juro que los encontraremos y nos volveremos a enfrentar, esto no es el fin, aún falta mi victoria" Pensó el chico de cabello naranja, con el ceño fruncido y sonriendo.

-¿Segura que puedes llevar eso tú sola?-le preguntaba Trunks a Pan, mientras ella con un poco de dificultad llevaba el gran trofeo.

-Sí-respondió acomodándolo en sus manos.-Fue un gran día Trunks, me divertí.-dice otra vez sonriéndole, él hizo lo mismo.

-Igual yo.

El viaje esta vez se le hizo más largo al joven Trunks, aunque ahora era más silencioso ya que traían pocos pasajeros y era de noche. Ahora Pan dormía recostada en todo el asiento largo de atrás del autobús, y su cabeza en el regazo de Trunks. Él comenzó a pensar en todos los riesgos que vivieron hoy, pero había sido un día inolvidable.

"_Acaso…¿ella te gusta?"_

Pensó otra vez en esas palabras, que aunque hayan sido de un cretino, lo hizo pensar, no tuvo respuesta directa para eso. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y se ruborizó.

Llegaron a la hora justa, Pan se refregó los ojos, se levantó, agarró sus cosas y salió del vehículo seguida por Trunks. Los dos caminaron hasta el lugar que los separaba.

-Adiós.

-Buenas noches.

Pero ella se detuvo y dijo:

-Ah, espera Trunks, olvidé decirte.

-¿Sí?

Hubo una pausa, ella lo miró contenta.

-Buen trabajo.

Tal vez no habían sido las palabras, tal vez no haya sido la manera en la que las decía, pero esa frase y su rostro lleno de felicidad combinados hicieron que él también se sintiera feliz. Ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, acción imitada por él después de unos segundos.

* * *

><p><strong>Trunks y Pan… aaaw, nose me parecen una pareja taaan genial. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el sexto capítulo de Love&amp;War, Bra no se rendirá! Ya lo aclaré el anterior capítulo, ella luchará pesar del sufrimiento. Si les gustó este no se pierdan el siguiente!<strong>

**Próximo capítulo:**

"_¡La verdadera guerra comienza!"_

**Que tengan un lindo findesemana. :)**

_**MoiraDBZ.**_


End file.
